World Eater
by Wacko12
Summary: One of the strongest players of YGGDRASIL, who took the power of a World Enemy, waits for the shutdown. But instead of being forcefully logged out, Magnus Dragan finds himself in an entirely new world. With his first meeting with a legendary magician, Magnus's presence causes much change in this new world, from one of the strongest players to one of the strongest beings. OcXHarem.
1. To A New Beginning

**This is an idea I had for a while after reading Overlord and Highschool DXD. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave reviews of what you think.**

In the DMMO-RPG game called YGGDRASIL, dragons were hailed as the strongest race. They had powerful physical attacks, physical defense and endless stamina, and could use numerous special abilities and magic. That was why the player known as Magnus Dragan, chose the race as his character. He was one of the Beta testers when YGGDRASIL was being made, and thus was able to proceed further than most others. He also became the first player to become World Champion.

Magnus was the type of person who liked to focus on offensive abilities, in both physical and magical combat and thus would select job classes that fit well with one another. He had some supportive and defensive abilities, but was not overall suited to serve as a tank. Magnus mostly relied on his racial traits and equipment for protection. In short he was like a jack of all trades but also a DPS, someone who who dealt massive damage but also focused little on defense, leaving that to his items and armor to cover that instead. Magnus also liked to explore and so joined a group of other players that desired to adventure and uncover the secrets of the game. They eventually became known as World Searcher, with him as guild master, and earned the second rank in YGGDRASIL guilds. Magnus's and his friends' efforts allowed him to obtain the job class World Disaster, which boasted the highest offensive magic caster job. He got it after defeating another player who was apart of guild that attempted to ambush World Searcher. Magnus would become one of the top three strongest players in YGGDRASIL.

One day Magnus discovered a mythical ship that could be used as a mobile guild base, called the Ellida. With it, he also found one of the twenty World Items, World Savior. When powered up enough, it could take down nearly anyone. Recalling of another player who had managed to become a World Enemy, Magnus decided to use both Ellida and World Savior on the final boss, the World Enemy, a Dragon known as the Devourer of the Nine Worlds who, in YGGDRASIL Lore, was responsible for the scattering of the leaves that became World Items.

So, Magnus and the guild faced off against the dragon. Ellida's magical cannons were a considerable help in weakening the Devourer. After weakening it enough and bypassing most of its defensies, Magnus used World Savior to kill the World Eater. Along with being rewarded with various item drops and crystal data, Magnus also received the Dragon's core, Malice Striker. The core granted him the stats and abilities of the World Eater, increasing his racial classes and job classes as well as turning Magnus into a World Enemy. With that, he rose up to the strongest player of YGGDRASIL, remaining virtually undefeated.

Presently, Magnus was walking through Midgard, taking in the scenery of what he would imagine Earth would look like but without the pollution and corruption. He was wearing his Imperator of Dominance the World Champion class armor he won. It was a metallic grey armor with a large ruby gem in the center of the chest piece. In addition, it had a dark bluish grey fur collar and a black hood with golden trims that was raised over the helmet.

He wanted to enjoy this as the last hour of YGGDRASIL was almost up before its shutdown, especially the ability to walk. The truth was that in real life, Magnus had suffered an injury that left him crippled. Fortunately, his family had powerful connections and given his own intellect, Magnus was able to get a job that he could do at home. That is how he was able to play on YGGDRASIL so much. Now, that would soon come to an end and would be forced back to reality. None of his other guildmates wanted to come, as they were too busy with real life matters. Not that Magnus blamed them for everything, they at least sent replies to the invitations, thanking him for all the fun adventures they had.

"Still, I can't believe I found World Savior again." Magnus mused as he looked at the majestic mace in his hand. "If an YGGDRASIL 2 is ever made, I hope I will still have all these stats and items."

Wanting to see everything was in order, Magnus decided to quickly check his own status. Opening a holographic screen, Magnus observed his levels and stats.

 _Name: Magnus Dragan_

 _Epithet:_ _ _Primordial Dragon Emperor,__ _Mystical Battle Dragon, and_ _ _Devouring Dragon of Worlds__

 _Racial Classes:_

 _ _Elemental Dragon: 15__

 _Dragon Monarch: 10  
_

 _Prime Dragon: 5_

 _Dragon God: 5_

 _World Eater: 5_

 _Etc. 155  
_

 _Job Classes:_

 _War Wizard: 10_

 _Dragon Priest: 10_

 _Magic Knight: 10_

 _Great Sage: 10_

 _World Disaster: 5_

 _World Champion of Midgard: 5_

 _Etc. 250  
_

 _Total Level: 500 (Racial Class: 200/Job Class: 300)_

 _Karma: Lawful Neutral_

 _Ability Chart:_

 _HP: 100/95_

 _MP: 100+/100+  
_

 _PHYATK: 100/90_

 _PHYDEF: 100/85_

 _AGILITY: 100/85_

 _MAGATK: 100/95_

 _MAGDEF: 100/80_

 _RESISTANCE: 100/90_

 _SPECIAL: 100/100_

 _Total Stats: 900+/820+_

The reason why Magnus's stats was like this was due to the trait of his World Enemy Class, **Full Might**. **Full Might** increases all his stats to 100, except for his MP as it had already exceeded 100 because of his [World Disaster] class. This was why World Enemies were considered powerful bosses, because of these cheat-like traits and skills. For his level, the reason was because World Enemies had level caps that exceeded the maximum, with the weakest being level 100. World Eater, the strongest World Enemy, was level 500. When Magnus took its power, he also became the same level as the World Eater. Of course, that didn't mean Magnus could just pick any additional classes. He had to be sure that his job and racial classes would work well with one another and not hamper his capabilities.

The player nodded. "Looks like everything is in order." He said as he removed the screen. He soon arrived too his destination.

Magnus found himself on top of a cliff that overlooked the pure blue ocean. This was the place Magnus had appeared when he first started playing YGGDRASIL. Plus, he always did like the scenery the cliffside would give him. He would miss it as Earth didn't have a view like this, not anymore. Not that he would be able to move outside much without the use of his legs.

As only ten minutes remained, Magnus reached into his item box and pulled out something. He wanted to look at this item one last time, since it was the guild's greatest creation. It was a 75 inches speared glaive-staff with a long single-edge pure silver blade with a golden colored guard and handle. The pommel of the handle was shaped like a small bulb. It's name was World Glaive, the Guild Weapon of World Searcher. It was forged using a Caloric Stone, a unique world item when you gathered seven high-class minerals known as prismatic ore. It was infused with several divine-level gems and crystals that contained high-tier spells. Its powers were on par with World Items. As the Guild Master of World Searcher, it was a weapon that only Magnus could use.

As he finished inspecting the weapon one last time, Magnus turned his attention back to the sunset, only thirty seconds remaining. "This was a lot of fun. Thanks for everything, YGGDRASIL." Magnus said solemnly as he felt his character's vision fade the closer the time reached zero.

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:01

00:00:02

Something wasn't right. That is what Magnus thought a few seconds after the supposed shutdown. Opening his eyes, the player saw that he was no longer on a cliff, overlooking the sea and sun going down. Now he was on a small hill, a lush, grass field around him and a forest behind him. White clouds moved across the clear blue sky, with a flock birds flying by overhead.

"What the hell just happened?" Magnus asked out loud. He paused when he realized his voice was different and furthermore, his character's mouth was actually moving. "What, what is this?"

Magnus unconsciously took a step back, stumbled and fell on the ground. Though it wasn't a pleasing landing, it didn't hurt as Magnus was still wearing his armor and his own body was enhanced and more durable. At that moment, Magnus had felt two things attached to his back and realized that they were his dragon wings, as well as his tail. He immediately pushed his body back up and tried to catch his breath. _'The hell just happened? Wasn't I just in YGGDRASIL as it was shutting down?'_ He thought, before he calmed down a little. Magnus's helmet retracted back into his armor, pushing his hood, revealing a light grey skinned humanoid face with white hair that reached his shoulders with a pair of pointed brown horns that were sticking out from it. The ears he possessed had pointed tips that were dyed gray. His eyes were a golden orange with slit black pupils of a feline. If one looked closely, they could see the faint signs of scales on Magnus's face. The reason being was that Magnus was currently in his dragonoid form, which could switch between his human and dragon form at will.

Slowly, Magnus removed his gauntlets, before feeling his face. It felt smooth and perfectly plain. Then his hand slid up higher into his hair. Again, the sensation was totally different to that of what he knew from his life in New York. The American-Irish Michael Walter did not have hair this smooth, or this color. He then looked at his legs, moving his feet and lifting them up. They felt so _real_ , he could feel them, the nerves sending messages from the brain to the legs and feet. It had been so long since he walked, and yet he could do it naturally as if the accident never happened.

' _How the hell can this even be possible? How can I even feel all this?'_ Magnus asked himself. It shouldn't really be possible to be able to feel the structures, the wind, temperature or other things with touch. No matter how good recent VR technology was, it simply couldn't imitate the sensation of truly feeling something. The same was with other senses such as taste and smell, though it wasn't so bad since Magnus had been in other less appetizing dungeons and areas.

Magnus then turned his attention to his tail and wings. Slowly, he traced a finger down them, feeling how smooth the scales were and yet he could tell they were somehow equally hard, like blades that could cut through anything. He folded and unfolded his wings, gazing at how big they were, and then focused on his tail, having it move side to side and then up and down. It felt just like moving any of his appendages.

Magnus's musings were broken when he heard an explosion not too far away. Thanks to the enhanced senses of dragons, Magnus could easily tell which direction it was coming from. While normally a person would not go to where explosions were coming from, Magnus needed information and whoever was there could possibly give him it. Equipping his helmet back on, Magnus was about to run over there when he suddenly, almost instinctively, flexed his wings and took off into the air.

Momentarily taken by surprise that he really flying, Magnus seemed to feel completely at ease while soaring through the air at a speed that would put a jetfighter too shame. It didn't take him long to reach where the explosion was happening. Floating in the air, Magnus watched as a young white hair boy, probably around thirteen or fourteen, was trying to fend off what looked like seven demons. Magnus noticed how the boy was wielding a staff and seemed to be casting spells. The demons also appeared to be human looking, with none of the usual demonic-like features. They did have bat-like wings though. The teenager was blown away by an explosion caused by one of the demons and landed roughly on the ground. The demons appeared to be closing in for the kill.

Magnus had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't just leave that kid to fend for himself. _'Guess now's a good time as any to see if I can use any of my abilities.'_ He thought as he prepared a spell. [Maximize Dragon: Dragon Lightning!] From Magnus's hand came a bolt of lightning in the form of a dragon. It shot straight towards the nearest demon. The lightning killed it automatically upon impact, the electricity amplified due to the demon wearing armor. His comrades had no time to react as the lightning attacked the next closes demon, giving the same results.

Shocked, the young man and remaining demons all turned around to see Magnus above them. Several of the latter cried out in anger and conjured magical circles in front of their raised hands. _'That doesn't look like magic from YGGDRASIL. I guess that means I really am in a different world.'_ Magnus thought as he prepared to defend himself. His racial classes offered him protection against physical attacks from those level 60 and below, raised to level 75 thanks to gaining the World Enemy, as well as spells up to 7th Tier. Combined with his armor, Magnus should be able handle whatever kind of attacks the demon might use.

All the spells were launched in unison, appearing as different colors. Magnus prepared to defend himself. To his surprise, though, the spells cast by the demons were weak. They didn't do a lick of damage against him when they struck his body. If he had to estimate, Magnus would guess that they were at least 3rd tier. As the demons were still shocked that their attacks did nothing, Magnus retaliated. [Twin Maximize Magic: Chain Dragon Lightning!] And he fired two larger dragon-shaped lightning bolts at the demons. They electrocuted the first two demons to ashes before going after the remaining ones. They tried to flee but were not able to outrun the attacks and joined their comrades' fate.

With no more enemies around, Magnus descended to the ground beside the kneeling teenager. His thoughts were towards how easily he killed those demons, and the feeling, or lack thereof, he had. _'I don't know if the people of this world are real or not, but I felt absolutely nothing after killing those demons. Is it because they weren't human? Or maybe my character's race is affecting me mentally?'_ Magnus asked himself.

Upon landing, the dragon saw that the kid was covered in bruises. Raising a hand, Magnus said, [Heal] and in seconds all the kid's wounds were healed, and he looked good as new. The teenager was clearly shocked as he studied his now healed form. He then gave Magnus a hesitate glance.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Magnus said softly. He offered the young man a hand who slowly took it. Helping the kid to his feet, Magnus took note of the brown robe the teen wore. Along with the staff and having casted magic earlier, the teen was obviously a magic caster.

"Thanks" The male teen said. "Those Devils had been hounding me for weeks. I thought for sure they were going to kill me, or worse."

The name he referred to those demons made Magnus arch an eyebrow. _'Devils? Not demons? Devils are supposed to be a higher form of demons. If that's the case, then the standards of this world are low.'_ He thought as he asked, "Why were those demons after you anyway?"

"It's because of my heritage." The teen said, a hint of shame in his voice. "I'm actually the bastard son of one of their leaders, who he had with a human woman." He glanced at Magnus wearily, as if expecting the armored man to attack him.

As if reading his thoughts, Magnus waved a hand to reassure the teen. "I only killed them because they were attacking you. Unless you have a reason for me to be hostile, then there is no reason for me to attack you." His words seemed to reassure the teenager. "Anyway, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Magnus Dragan. And if you hadn't noticed already, I am a dragon."

The last part of Magnus's sentence seemed to have caught the young man's interest, as there was a spark of amazement at that. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir Magnus. My name is Merlin Ambrosius." The now named Merlin revealed as he bowed his head.

Magnus blinked under his helmet. "Huh?" Was all he could say, wondering if he misheard the kid calling himself one of the most famous folklore characters.

 **And that does it for the prologue! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was kind of short. For those who don't know, World Searcher was a guild mentioned in the Web Novel. Again, be sure to leave a review!**


	2. Collecting Shards

**I like to thank for all the good reviews I've gotten so far. I am happy to know that people seem to like this story. With that said, here is chapter 2!**

 **(1,700 Years Later. Kuoh Town, Japan)**

Sitting inside a diner was Magnus Dragan. He was currently in his human form, a man in his early twenties with white hair tied into a small ponytail and blue eyes. For clothing, Magnus was wearing a purplish-grey coat over a black muscle shirt. Around his neck was a small golden medallion with the Triskelion symbol engraved on it. Also, he wore plain blue jeans as well as black sneakers. Over his right pinky was ring with a blue gem, used to conceal his draconic aura and magical energy from any supernatural beings. Magnus was right now eating a plate of teriyaki chicken with a bowl of white rice and sushi as well as a soda.

While it appeared as if he was eating and reading a book, Magnus was in fact listening to a conversation a few tables over. It was between a trio of students from Kuoh Academy and two young women wearing white cloaks over their bodies. Thanks to his dragon traits, Magnus could perfectly hear them despite the distance. The three students were reincarnated Devils and the girls were exorcists sent from the Church to Kuoh Town, which was Devil Territory. However, Magnus was focused on the large object wrapped in cloth that was lying next to the blue haired exorcist. Even in its current state, he knew that it was Excalibur, or at least a piece of it.

Thinking of the sword brought back memories of when Magnus first arrived too this world. 1700 years ago, the strongest player of YGGDRASIL had arrived on an alternate Earth during the Dark Ages. At the same time, he also saved and met _the_ Merlin Ambrosius. After the two had took shelter in a nearby cave, Merlin explained his origins.

Merlin was born to a priestess who had been deceived and bedded by Satan, thus making Merlin into a Cambion. However, his mother was able to have the young Merlin baptized shortly after his birth and thus given God's protection against his father. Nevertheless, she fled from the church when they learned of his nature, raising him in secret from the eyes of the Angels and Exorcists. When she passed away, Merlin had decided to set out and explore the world, hoping to find a purpose in life, not just as a pawn of Satan. He later learned he had a strong affinity for magic and thus, Merlin wanted to teach magic to other humans.

Problem was it wasn't so simple. The only way humans could use magic if they had some a supernatural ancestry, gained favor of one of the pantheons (Magnus was still trying to digest that all the mythologies from his old world were real in this world), gain the blessings of God of the Bible, or became demon worshippers. The only exceptions were humans who possessed Sacred Gears, powerful tools created by God.

Despite that, Merlin refused to give up. He was determined to spread magic to all humankind, so they could protect themselves. Magnus respected the young hybrid's zeal, it reminded the former human much of his own struggles when he was dealing with his crippled legs. Coming down to it, Magnus decided to help Merlin: By using Five Elements Overcoming.

Like World Savior, this item was also one of the twenty World Items. In the game, the user could send a request to the game developers to make changes to the magic system. Having already learned that items could work here as well, having used a consumable item to hide Magnus's and Merlin's presence at night, Magnus believed that the World Item would work as well. True, it was risky to even try something as big as changing the entire magic system of the supernatural. But things such as risks didn't stop the World Searchers.

And it had worked! The next day, the two had arrived at village and could sense the magical potential from several humans. The magic was the same as it was before the changes, but also incorporated some of the magic from YGGDRASIL. An example being that Merlin discovered he had a strong affinity with druidism.

A century had past and neither two had aged much. Though for dragons, age didn't really mean anything. However, the bond between Magnus and Merlin had changed much that the latter looked to the former as a father figure. While Magnus had never had kids before, he found the thought endearing. Magnus also became good friends with Merlin's young charge, Arthur Pendragon. He even helped the two and Arthur's Knights against various enemies such as the Saxons when they invaded Great Britain.

Sadly, all things had to come to an end. Arthur and his knights slowly passed on, either in battle or old age. Even Merlin, despite his great magical prowess and demonic heritage, died at the age of 312. It felt just like when Magnus old guildmates had stopped playing YGGDRASIL one by one. After Merlin's death, Magnus retreated to the isle of Avalon, serving as its protector, guarding all the arcane secrets he and Merlin had developed as well as other relics of Camelot. Magnus would sometimes go out to explore the world, but mostly stayed on the island.

Until recently. Word had reached Magnus that several shards of Excalibur, the legendary sword of King Arthur, had been stolen by rogue elements of the Fallen Angels. Seeing a chance of getting at least parts of the sword, Magnus decided to leave Avalon and reclaimed the shards. Hence why he was spying on the two Exorcists who were conversing with the Devils. From what Magnus had gathered, the brunette boy with a draconic aura and white-haired girl with a Yokai aura were servants of the Gremory Heiress, and the blonde (who also had a draconic aura) was a servant of the Sitri Heiress.

Still, Magnus was surprised that the Church would send two young girls to retrieve the shards from Kokabiel. He was a Cadre, a Fallen Angel with at least ten wings as well as a veteran of the Great War. He could kill these Devils and Humans while asleep. However, for someone like Magnus, Kokabiel was no big deal. If he were were to rank people the Cadre, Kokabiel would be level 61. Though that was still enough to be a major threat for these teenagers, who were level 10 at least.

That wasn't Magnus's concern right now. His focus was getting the shards back, as well as kill Kokabiel. He couldn't in good conscious let the warmonger threaten the Earth. Magnus didn't care if the Devils and Exorcists died. They weren't a priority. For now, he would watch them from a distance. Eventually, the humans and Devils would make Kokabiel come out into the opening with the three shards he stole. When it happens, Magnus would move in. Currently, Magnus asked for a check as the teens left the diner.

 **(Next Day, Evening)**

Magnus stood on a tree branch as he stared at the large magical dome above the academy. He could see several teenagers, more Devils, keeping the barrier up. Along with that, Magnus could sense another presence, one with a demonic and draconic aura, near the school, above it in fact.

Just a few hours ago, Kokabiel made his big, dramatic appearance. Threatening to destroy the town and kill the two Devil heiresses to restart the Great War, the Cadre mockingly invited them to try and stop him. Naturally, the Devils were to prideful to think logically and decided to confront him despite the obvious gap in strength.

Still, the three shards the Fallen had stolen were now out in the opening, along with the two that the Exorcists had brought. Now was the perfect time for Magnus to get them. Changing into his World Champion's armor, Magnus used [Teleportation] and disappeared from his spot on the tree and inside the barrier. At that moment, a blonde hair boy and the blue haired Exorcist were currently facing off against an insane looking man in priest's clothes. Said man was wielding an odd-looking sword that gave off the same aura as Excalibur. Magnus could only conclude that it was a failed attempt to recreate Excalibur. The blue haired girl was wielding a sword Magnus recognized as Durandal, while the blonde was wielding a sword that gave off both demonic and holy energy. Also, in the barrier was the brunette and girl from before, along with a blonde girl, an elderly man wearing bishop attire, a well-endowed black-haired girl wearing a shrine priestess clothing, and a busty redhead. The last two were facing off against Kokabiel, who had an amused look before Magnus arrived.

Immediately all action stopped, the eyes of Devils, Humans and Fallen Angel turned towards this newcomer that just appeared out of nowhere. He wore impressive armor which appeared magical. They could not see his face as the helmet was hiding it. The strange part was that they could not sense anything from him, and some wondered if he was suppressing it. And yet, an unknown feeling crept up inside them. A feeling that was telling them that this man was dangerous, or at the very least should not be underestimated.

Well, all except for one…

"Ha?! Hey, fucker! The shit you'd come from?" The stray exorcist, Freed Sellzen shouted, swearing loudly. He had been enjoying fighting the shitty Devil and God's whore with his new Fused Excalibur when this guy showed up.

Magnus ignored the maniac, and instead opted to teleport where Excalibur Destruction was, surprising the others. The dragon grabbed the sword's handle and sent it into his item box. Xenovia Quarta, the blue haired exorcist, didn't even have time to protest as Freed had acted first.

"I don't like it when shitstains ignore me! So, I think I'll have my Excalibur-chan stain the floor you're your blood as an apology!" Screeched the maniac. The stray exorcist activated Excalibur Rapidly, one of the shards that had been fused, and disappeared from sight. Now using his new speed, Freed jumped into the air, sword raised as he prepared to bring it down on Magnus. The insane man could already imagine Magnus's body being cut in half, blood spilling everywhere.

Unfortunately for him, Magnus's [Dragon Senses] were strong enough that they made Freed look like he was moving slow. As such, Magnus easily grabbed the blade with his armored covered hand. "The fuck?" Freed said, shocked of how easily his supposed prey had stopped his attack.

Without hesitation, Magnus raised his other hand. Muttering, "[Breakdown]", Freed's entire body was reduced to dust. The remains of the stray exorcist scattered to the wind. He then turned his attention towards the stun bishop. Raising the hand that was not holding sword and pointing his middle and index finger at him. "[Stella Arrow]" He said and a beam of light, with the tip in the shape of an arrowhead, flew at the bishop with incredible speed that only a few saw it. The beam immediately pierced the bishop, leaving a large hole where his heart would be and nearly reached his shoulder. His body fell backwards to the ground, a look of shock plastered on his face even in death.

The Devils couldn't hide their shock as they watched this. Whether it was the speed that this newcomer disposed of Freed, or the terrifying spell he used just now, either one sent a chill up their spines. Sealed inside the red gauntlet of the Pawn, the perverted Issei Hyoudou, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons, couldn't help but wonder who this person was. His aura indicated that he was a dragon, and most likely changed his form. And yet, the Red Dragon Emperor felt like he was familiar.

Meanwhile, Kokabiel gazed at Magnus with a critical eye. He could already tell that the newcomer was suppressing his powers somehow. This one was different from the Devil runts and little Exorcist he had to watch for the past several minutes. This one had come prepared and full of confidence in his abilities. This could be rather interesting, were the words going through the Fallen Angel's head.

Magnus finished putting the abomination of Excalibur into his Item Box before looking at Kokabiel. Through his helmet he could see the Fallen Angel's arrogant posture and cocky grin. That would change soon enough. "Hey, Fallen Angel. My only goal was to take back Excalibur. However, if you don't want to end up like a smudge on the ground, I'll give you this one chance to surrender." Magnus declared. He ignored the Devils as they regrouped along with exorcist. The teens seemed to have decided to remain on the side for now.

Kokabiel let out a laugh. "I'll admit that you're strong. But your insane to think I would give up after coming so far with my plan. Still, you might give me some amusement that I wasn't able to get from watching these children." He declared confidently.

Magnus sighed. Of course, he expected that Kokabiel would do this. Though, he was still hoping to end this quickly, so he could go home and start repairing Excalibur. "Oh well, guess they'll have to be calling the janitor to clean up the mess I'll be making." He muttered as he raised his hand.

"[Maximize Magic: Heavy Pressure]!" A large magical circle appeared over Kokabiel. The gravity underneath the circle increase drastically, destroying the floating throne that the Fallen Angel had been sitting on. Kokabiel could only gasp as he was sent plummeting to the ground, forming a large crater upon impact.

"Holy shit!" Issei cried as he watched how quickly Magnus had damaged Kokabiel. Not even the combine power of Rias and her Queen, Akeno, boosted quite a bit, could harm the Cadre.

The others had to agree with Issei. Xenovia was especially perturbed of how Magnus took both the Excalibur she had brought and the ones that were stolen. Normally she had strong courage, but after seeing how quickly Magnus killed both Freed and Valper, without any hesitation, and how he managed to take Kokabiel by surprise, made Xenovia falter.

The spell eventually ended. When Kokabiel was finally able to stand, he revealed multiple bruises on his face, his clothes slightly dirtied, and a trickle of blood running down his lip. Snarling, the Fallen Angel fired a powerful spear of light at Magnus. He then followed it up by unfurling all ten of his wings and zooming behind it, forming a pair of light swords in his hands.

However, Magnus wasn't even remotely nervous as the light spear dissipated upon contact, negated by Magnus's own physical attack immunity. He didn't even react when Kokabiel was upon him. Reaching into his Item Box, Magnus pulled out a claymore with a two-handed bronze brown handle and a metallic-grey ring-shaped pommel. The blade was double-edge and pure silver. The crucifix-shaped crossguard and handle was as a golden color, with the center of the guard in the shape of a diamond. This was Dathanna, Magnus's signature weapon he used when not wielding World Glaive. It was his strongest creation that he made after becoming World Champion. Raising the weapon, Magnus easily blocked both of Kokabiel's swords. He smirked at seeing the shock looked on the Fallen Angel's face.

"You thought because I was using magic the whole time, I didn't have much to show at close range." Magnus summarized Kokabiel's thoughts. "And while that is true in a way, I'm also quite verse in close combat." With that said, Magnus followed it up with a strong punch to the stomach. Kokabiel spat out a large amount of blood as he was literally sent into the air.

However, Magnus was not done. [Elemental Mantle: Flame Aura] Magnus's entire body was soon coated in fire. Then a pair of yellow-orange wings popped out from his back and the dragon shot into the air. He flew past Kokabiel with ease. Once he was high enough, Magnus clasped his hands together and raised his arms above his head. When Kokabiel was close enough, Magnus brought them down onto his back. The flame covered fists burnt Kokabiel badly as the force sent him crashing back down to the ground. As the dust settled it revealed Kokabiel. This time there was a hole in the back of his robes, showing that his pale white skin with a large burn on it.

At first, everyone thought it was over as Magnus flew down to deliver the final blow. Before he could, however, Kokabiel shot back up. His clothes were now entirely in disarray, he had wounds everywhere and there was an insane look in his red eyes. Stretching his wings out as wide as they could go, the Cadre shot into the air that he almost touched the barrier.

"I refuse to accept this!" Kokabiel roared as he raised both hands above his head. He began forming a spear of light that grew larger and larger. The Devils all winced at the amount of holy energy radiating from the growing spear. "I spent far too long, planning for this day! To restart the Great War once again! With the original Satans and God dead, this is our time! The time of the Fallen Angels! I won't let some nameless person like you get in the way of my dream!"

Ignoring the gasps from the teenagers caused by Kokabiel's declaration that God was dead, Magnus kept his gaze on the large spear pointed at him. The amount of energy in that spear was enough to wipe this town off the face of the map, and most likely cause serious damage to the country from the aftershock. The dragon readied his weapon to use its special ability.

Once the light spear was the size of the main building of the school, Kokabiel launched it with a loud roar. The spear, despite its size, was moving lightning-fast and was seconds away from hitting Magnus. Rather then try to dodge, the dragon swung his weapon, Dathanna, outwards just as the spear was a few feet away from him. The blade was covered in a green aura that shot out in the form of a large arc of air.

The result was instantaneous: The spear was blown away upon contact with the slash. The wind attack continuing on heading towards the shock Kokabiel. He had no time to dodge as the attack struck him, delivering numerous slashes across his body. The Devils were forced to shield themselves as the impact release a powerful gust of wind . The barrier barely held together before the light faded. It revealed a battered Kokabiel whose eyes were now pure white. Like a puppet whose strings were cut, Kokabiel fell to the ground and landed with a soft thud. Magnus approached the downed Fallen. Remarkably, Kokabiel was still alive even after all that damage.

Once again, the onlookers were in a state of shock. Kokabiel, one of the Cadre of the Grigori, a veteran of the Great War, had been defeated. And with ease by this newcomer, who didn't even look the least bit worn out. Still, they could not sense any power from the man, who they now knew was a dragon.

Magnus landed softly beside the downed Cadre. Raising his weapon, Magnus prepared to deliver the killing blow. Before he could, however, he paused as he felt a strong presence pressing against the barrier. Said barrier was suddenly destroyed, shocking the Devils and Exorcist. Looking up everyone saw a being flying down towards them. They were wearing white draconic-like armor, with a pair of glowing blue wings behind them.

"That armor…the White Dragon Emperor!" Rias exclaimed as she recognized the figure.

The person ignored the Gremory heiress. Instead his focus was on Magnus, who still had his weapon posed to kill Kokabiel. "My name is Albion. Might I ask you to stay your hand? I've been ordered to bring him back to the Grigori alive."

Magnus debated. On one hand, this person was indeed powerful, at least level 63, which was a lot greater than Kokabiel's level 51 strength. Still, it wasn't enough to make him an actual threat to Magnus. Plus, thanks to his [Ancient Dragon God] racial class, any dragon originating abilities were useless to him. Despite that, Magnus did not feel the need to get into pointless fights. Thus, he withdrew Twilight Echo. "Very well. I already have what I want. There's no need to continue any further." Magnus said.

Walking a safe distance away from the Divine Dividing wielder, who proceeded to roughly heft Kokabiel over his shoulder, Magnus used [Gate], tearing a space in the air. He turned around one last time to look at the White Dragon Emperor. "However, give this message to your Governor-General: Next time this happens, Magnus Dragan will be coming after him." Magnus declared. Once that was said, Magnus walked through the portal back to Avalon, and back to his guild base. Leaving behind the White Dragon Emperor, who promptly flew away, as well as several confused and shocked Devils and one distraught exorcist.

 **And there you go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next one will show World Searcher's guild base, which I hope you will all like, as well as the reactions from other characters. Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Fanon Spells and Skills:**

 **Dragon Senses** : A passive skill all dragons have. Their senses are far sharper than other races and even some job classes. Increases the more levels the player gains.

 **Breakdown** : A 10th Tier spell that disintegrate both organic and inorganic targets.

 **Stella Arrow** : A 7th Tier spell that fires a beam of light with the tip in the shape of an arrowhead. It has powerful piercing capabilities, capable of breaking through enchanted armor and defensive spells. The spell's speed makes it difficult to dodge

 **Heavy Pressure** : 8th Tier spell that increases the gravity of the chosen area.

 **Elemental Mantle** : A skill that when used, coats Magnus in an element of his choosing. The aura gives him increase defense and offensive capabilities. The drawback is that he cannot use spells while the skill is active.

 **Equipment Used:**

 **Dathanna** : A Divine level longsword that was Magnus's first creation and primary weapon before World Glaive. The weapon is imbued with high-tier ore that lets Magnus release attacks with different attributes. The drawback is that he cannot combine these attributes together. The sword is also incredibly sharp that can damage Divine-level armor.

 **Dathanna is Irish for "Colors". Also, I made a ranking system comparing the levels of Overlord with DXD. Let me know what you think.**

Low-Class Devil: Level 1-10

Mid-Class Devil: Level 10-20

High-Class Devil: Level 20-30

Ultimate Class Devil: Level 30-40

Satan-Class/Cadre-Class/Seraph-Class/Dragon King: Level 40-70

Super Devil/Archangel/Governor General/Gods/Heavenly Dragons/Evil Dragons: Level 70-90

Top Ten Strongest in the World: Level 90-100

Ophis/Great Red/Trihexa/Magnus Dragan/World Enemies: Level 100+


	3. Hanging Gardens of Babylon

**This chapter will be the prologue to the beginning of the summit. But first, I'll be introducing you to the guild base of World Searcher and some of the NPCs there. Please review!**

The guild base for World Searcher was officially Ellida, a flying warship that could travel between the Nine Worlds using its own [Gate]. It could transport a total of five parties plus the one who is piloting it and while well-armed, did not have much in terms of appearance. That's why a lot of players thought the World Searcher had a poor base. However, that's what the guild wanted people to think. Ellida was in fact a secret prize that could be won when one crossed the back of the World Serpent of Midgard in one day. The ship could act as a substitute guild base.

The actual guild base was one of the nine toughest dungeons. Located in Midgard, it was the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. A floating massive fortress that could be covered in an invisibility spell that could only be seen through by high-level players that specialized in seeing through illusions and invisibility spells. Before being conquered by World Searchers, Babylon had a total of twenty-one floors, excluding the outdoor garden where the entrance was, with ten bosses. After it was conquered, five additional floors were added.

Levels one through twenty were where various POPs, including the automaton Babylon Sentinels, would appear. These levels acted as the primary defenses of Babylon for the World Searchers. Each level had its own environments, traps and different ways to move onward. In charge of them were level 100 Customized NPCs called the Wardens. After that was the twenty-first floor was also the throne room. where the controls of Babylon were located. The throne room was also where the NPC POPs were spawned from and where they could be transported to other parts of the dungeon too. The royal suites for the World Searchers was also there too as well the Conference Room where the guild held meetings. There is also the Great Archive, a library where World Searchers had stored book-shaped items along with normal books. Magic scrolls and other items were also stored in that area for later use. The floor also housed the security room, run by an NPC that specialized in surveillance magic and information gathering for the entire dungeon

The next three levels were personally created by World Searchers. They were designed to appear as an indoor small city/town that once existed before heavy pollution destroyed Earth. It was also where the Homunculus servants and others lived and carried out miscellaneous tasks. The levels contained other facilities such as communal baths, spa resorts, cafeterias, game rooms, bars, infirmaries, pools, training rooms, indoor gardens, beauty salons, clothing stores, grocery stores, fitness salons, nail salons and numerous others. There were also outdoor parks, lakes and other pieces of nature too. The sky was created by the nature lovers of the guild, and though it could not generate different weather, it could rotate between night and day. There were also the manufacturing facilities, where the guild members created various magical items and weapons. Thus, rooms for potion laboratories, crafting rooms and blacksmith forges were located there. Originally back in the game, much of the stuff on those three levels were for appearances and props, but became real after the transportation.

The last two levels were very important. The entire twenty-fifth level was known as the Vault. This area contained the treasury of World Searchers, as well as the many high-level items that guild members had found over the years. That also included weapons that the guild members themselves had made. The sheer value of this floor was so great, that World Searchers placed multiple traps and additional guards with the NPC in charge of it there. Only guild members could gain access to the Vault. The final twenty-sixth level was at the very bottom of the dungeon. Its sole purpose was to serve as a dry dock where the Ellida would reside whenever not in use and for maintenance. As it was at the bottom, it was guarded by several dozen level 50 Wyverns on the outside, and automatons inside.

When Magnus arrived in this universe, he learned half a decade later that so had Babylon. He brought Merlin to his guild base where he was reunited with the guild's NPCs. To his surprise, the NPCs immediately returned ownership to Magnus and swore absolute loyalty to him, as the last of the 'Almighty Ones'. Later, after Merlin's death, Magnus had brought Babylon to Avalon, having the fortress float above the island to protect it from outside forces. That is where we find Magnus as he exited the Gate, appearing at the top of Babylon, surrounded by the outdoor garden where the entrance was.

Waiting for him was Lucarne, the Warden of the 1st Floor, who also guarded the entrance to Babylon. Lucarne was a birdman, or rather birdwoman. Lucarne had a curvy and voluptuous figure, with fair skin and long pink hair and golden eyes. Her hands, while appearing human, could grow claws should she choose it. Lucarne wore a sleeveless black leather jacket and a red corset leotard underneath that showed much of her large cleavage. She also had blue shorts that covered her thighs, black bracelets with silver spikes on her wrists, and matching bands on her ankles. Lucarne wore no footwear and thus was barefoot, revealing her talons. Strapped to her back was a white and golden trimmed quiver filled with arrows, while a golden-bronze longbow with different gems embedded in it was in her right hand. Her creator was the guild member Big Horner, who had suggested conquering the dungeon in the first place.

With Lucarne were several of her personal subordinates, other birdmen and birdwomen like her. As one they all kneeled before Magnus. "Emperor Magnus, it fills me with great joy to see you returned." Lucarne said in a respectful and luscious tone.

"It is good to be back, Lucarne." Magnus said. "I shall be heading to the throne room. Please let the other Wardens know and have them meet me there." Magnus ordered.

"It shall be done, your majesty." Lucarne responded swiftly. Magnus nodded and then teleported to the twenty-first floor.

Magnus reappeared at the large doors that led to the throne room. When the massive doors swung open, it revealed a large circular room inside. Hanging on the walls were the banners for each of the one hundred guild members of World Searcher, including his own. Across the door was the throne, standing on top of stairs. Above the throne, directly behind it, was a large banner with the guild symbol etched on it. It had what appeared to be a large planet in the center, with branches coming out from it. On the branches were smaller planets, looking almost like a constellation. The symbol was reference to how the World Searchers would explore every part of the Nine Realms of YGGDRASIL.

A red carpet stretched from the doorway all the way towards the bottom steps of the throne. On either side of the carpet were golden armored dragonewts with red trims. They all had pointy ears, horns sticking out their heads, with tails and wings on their backs, but remained mostly human. More of them were standing near the walls, three underneath each banner. They carried ornate spears with large, single-edge blades in one hand and Scutum shield in the other. They were Draco Knights, level 50 NPCs summoned by Magnus or from the mercenary system, and served as his personal guard. They were good in melee combat and could enchant their weapons and shields with flames.

Near the throne was a female dragonewt. Unlike the Draco Knights, she looked human barring a few features. She had long red hair that reached her waist and a voluptuous figure with large breasts. Her eyes were green with black slit pupils and possessed fair skin. Sticking out from her forehead were a pair of yellow horns that pointed up. She wore a low-cut purple dress that fell just below her knees, with a slit on the right side. On her feet were red high-heeled sandals. Over the dress was a strapless orange, red trimmed armor, with matching bracers on the forearms and lower legs. In her right hand was a double-sided sword, with silver single-edge blades and red-brown handle. This was the Guardian Commander Sole Bagliore, Head of the Royal Guards who protected the 21st floor and the creation of Skyfall. She also commanded the Custodians on the floor too.

Custodians were another group of NPCs of Babylon. In terms of hierarchy, Custodians were directly under Wardens who in turn were under the guild members of World Searcher. These NPCs had levels between 50 and 90, with a rare few at level 100. Custodians were charged with protecting certain positions or taking up specific roles based on their classes. Some of them were even placed in one of the first twenty levels and served as sub-commanders of said level's respective Warden. Should a Warden be defeated, then the Custodians would take command. As the Guardian Commander, Sole had authority equal to the Wardens.

As Magnus walked across the red carpet, every Draco Knight straightened themselves as he passed by them. They all held the faces of discipline veteran warriors, never showing a single bit of emotion or weakness. When Magnus finally reached the steps of the throne, Sole got to one knee and bowed her head before her master. "Your Majesty, Magnus Dragan, leader of the Almighty Ones. We welcome you back." Sole said respectively.

"I am home, Sole. I apologize for my sudden departure. Please forgive me if I worried any of you." Magnus said politely.

"I am unworthy of such words, your majesty. However, I must ask that the next time you leave the safety of the Gardens, please, bring either the Draco Knights or one of the Wardens with you. Please forgive me for my rudeness." Sole said.

Magnus nodded. "Very well, if that will put you all at ease. And speaking of the Wardens, I've summoned them to the throne room. They should be here shortly."

True enough, half an hour later, the great door to the throne room opened once more. Walking through were twenty people in a straight line. At the front was Lucarne. Behind her, standing at 3 meters, the tallest person to enter was the giant Fjell Ruvende, Warden of the 3rd Floor and the creation of Oshi-Biki. He had muscular body with a slight tan and appeared to be in his thirties. Fjell's hair was a grayish-blue and was shaved on the side, except for a long strand tied into a braid that rested on his left shoulder. He wore a grey bulky, viking-looking armor fit for a marauder with dirty tanned fur sticking out some areas like the collar. The armor covered his entire body, with the exception of the head as the helmet was not present. Underneath the armor he wore not shirt but did wear black pants and grey boots. There was also a pitch black cape going down his back.

After him was a humanoid male with a lean muscular build and slightly above average height. He had short, wild spiky brown hair and fair skin. Sticking out of his head were a pair of wolf ears and a single fanged tooth stuck out from his upper lip. The man's attire consisted of a brown jacket and matching hoodie underneath, as well as trousers with grey knee pads and charcoal boots. Finally, he wore black clawed gauntlets on his forearms and matching boots. Sticking out from his rear was a bushy brown tail. His name was Pars Bestia, a werewolf and Warden of the 3rd Level. His creator was Luna Whiplash, who combined her love of dogs and the Assassin's Creed series.

A pale purple-skinned woman came in next. Her black hair was tied up into a ponytail. She possessed an incredible buxom and slender figure, which was furthered shown by the clothing she wore. Said attire consisted of tanned harem pants and dark golden slippers. The upper part consisted of only an orange bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, red lace and matching detached sleeves. She wore golden rings and bracelets on her fingers and wrists and a golden necklace around her neck that had a green gem in it. Her name was Kujtim Ankohem, a Genie who served as the Warden of the 4th Floor and created by Giga Locust.

Following her was Gahara Neele Saagar, a fishman and Warden of the 5th Floor and the creation of Clean Rugby. Gahara had blue skin with gills on his neck, no hair, fin-like ears, a fin on top of his head, shark teeth and scales covering his body. He wore golden armor that covered his shoulders, forearms and lower legs. Underneath it was a sea-green kasaya with a swirling pattern that only covered one-half of his body. His right side was exposed and revealed black tribal tattoos that covered his right arm, shoulder and pectoral muscle. The robe was held by a green sash that also held dark colored capris and revealed brown sandals.

Coming up behind was a large muscular Orc with green skin. He wore an open sleeveless khaki fur vest with grey spikes on the shoulders and was opened for people to see his bare chest. For the lower portion he wore brown camouflage pants and long black boots. In his right hand was a large Knobkerrie made out of wood and had beads wrapped around the top, just below the knob. He had yellow eyes and a pair of long sharp teeth sticking out from his lower lip and animal tattoos covered his body. Hanging from his pants were various animal totems. This was Wu Ming's creation, Croga Garbh, an Orc King and Warden of the 6th Floor.

The creation of Ten Hands, Zion Axis Mundi was an Empyrean Seraph, the highest tier Angel and Warden the 7th Floor. He was a handsome young man with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, fair skin and blue eyes. He wore silver and yellow trimmed armor under a calf-length white surcoat, with the exception of the shoulder plates, held by a silver belt. The surcoat had a six winged golden eagle imprinted on the front and back. Held underneath his left arm was a matching medieval helmet with white-golden bird wings attached to the sides. And though they were currently retracted, Zion had a total of fourteen wings.

The Warden of the 8th Floor was the powerful Greater Doppelganger named Naboots, created by DJHEAVY. Though not his true form, his current form was that of a young man with fair skin and brown hair. Naboots wore an olive zipper tracksuit and gray sweatpants. A pair of shades covered his eyes. Including those and the orange beanie, Naboots' face was completely concealed save for some of his hair, nose and mouth. For footwear, he had a pair of red and white sneakers. In his left hand was a book, while a flute bag with a single strap was on his bag.

The next person was a young woman who had the appearance of being in her early twenties. She was a beautiful woman with pure fair skin. Her straight, smooth lime-green hair reached the middle of her back and matched her eyes that had a cold emotionless stare. Her current attire was a purple military uniform that showed off her figure well, along with a military beret. Her skirt matched her uniform and covered her thighs, followed by black stockings and purple leather heeled boots. Attached to her golden epaulettes was a waist-length black cape with a green interior. The Warden EZY Sigma, an automaton as well as one of Magnus's personal creations who guarded the 9th Floor.

An Elder Black Ooze, the slime called Jam Axel was the Warden in charge of the 10th Floor. His current appearance was a young boy around fifteen. He possessed pale skin, purple hair and blue eyes. On both ears were several earrings in the form of nuts and bolts and a piercing on his tongue. For clothing he wore a long-sleeve teal collared shirt, an open charcoal waistcoat and cargo pants and tanned riding boots with spurs. Around his waist was a black belt with golden star shaped buckle. Hanging from his neck was a grey bandana with white swirls decorations. Axel's creator, Oddman, designed him based off his son in real life who was a fan of cowboys.

Yugure Oshogatsu was the Warden of the 11th Floor and was a Kitsune, a Kyuubi to be exact. She was a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure of a courtesan with dark golden eyes, long orange-pinkish hair that was tied into a ponytail with two golden pins on the back of her head holding it in place. Her attire consisted of a sea blue kimono with yellow stars on it, and white stripes on the sleeve collars, a green obi with a pink flower attached, a red haori cardigan over it that had black flames printed on the trims and brown geta sandals. The kimono was slightly opened, giving view to her enormously large breasts. Her creator, Agent Ty Dye, put a lot of effort in her appearance.

Warden Fiona Rosebush of the 12th Floor was next. This one appeared as a twelve-year old girl with a flat chest, giving off the impression of a loli because of her creator's, Warzone Blast, fetish. She had neck-length orange-brown hair with a white flower on the left side, and brown eyes and fair skin. Her clothing consisted of a yellow gown with flowers imprinted on it and red slippers. She also wore a pair of star shaped earrings on both ears and a necklace with a tear drop-shaped gem attached. Sticking out of her back were a pair of multi-colored butterfly wings.

The Warden of the 13th Floor was a Demon God named Diablo. Physically he appeared to be human, with short red hair with black bangs and heterochromatic eyes, the right being green and the left orange and black sclera. The only things that appeared odd were his grey skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wore a black pants and long black boots that had three straps on it, held by golden buckles. Underneath the black blazer was a long-sleeve red oxblood collared buttoned shirt with an upturned collar and a black tie. Diablo also wore black gloves and a chain belt around his waist and a cigarette in his mouth. He was the pride of his creator, Ego Sabbath.

Coming up behind Diablo was a dwarf with reddish brown hair and a long beard. He was wearing golden armor and gauntlets with over a brown coveralls, oramge shirt and brown boots, with a red cape attached to the shoulders of his armor. A golden viking helmet was worn on his head, with gems of various colors lined up around it. He wore matching bracelets around his wrists, and rings on his pinkies, thumbs and pointer fingers. Even with the armor, you could see the muscular build he had. The dwarf's name was Barrick Spaz, and he was Warden of the 14th Floor, as decided by his creator, Mario Box Loy.

After Barrick was Slapping Pad's creation, Tai Xin, the Warden of the 15th Floor. An Insect Fighter, Xin was a tall muscular humanoid insect slightly above average height with the characteristics of a different bugs, mainly a fusion between a beetle and a wasp. He possessed no clothes, instead had a pitch black exoskeleton with visible green joints as well as the tip of his antennas. His mouth was covered by a grey metal organic plate and his golden dot-like eyes would glow every few seconds. Sticking out of his forearms were his stingers, with a third one at the end of a long tail coming out from his rear. That tail was quickly retracted though.

Ombre Soif de Sang was the Warden of the 16th Floor. He was a True Vampire with a humanoid figure of a tall man in his mid-twenties. He had pure white skin, long platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulders, blood red eyes and black fingernails. Ombre wore a amethyst frock coat with blue buttons over a white frilled shirt and an iris collared ascot. He also wore matching pants and black derby shoes. Over the coat was a dark royal inverse cape. His creator was Sharik, who combined his obsession with hardcore detective and police TV shows he would watch into his creation.

Fortistis, a Minotaur, was the Warden who guarded the 17th Floor and was created by McDougal Fries. He was a large muscular humanoid bovine with grayish-black fur and sharp curved horns that had metal tips covering them. For armor he only wore bronze spiked shoulder plates and matching chest plate that were held by chains, wrapped around his chest and neck in an X. Fortistis also wore a red Pteruges that matched the tunic and loincloth underneath his grey fauld. His long tail was sticking out and swaying side to side as he walked. Over the tip of his horns were a pair of golden protectors. Wrapped around his forearms and hands were white bandages that seem to glitter. In his right hand was a halberd with a large silver single-edge blade with a smaller blade on the opposite end and another at the top.

The next was High Elf female with a beautiful figure and large breast. She had long translucent waist-length white hair tucked behind her pointy curved ears, fair skin and blue eyes. For clothing the elf wore dress armor consisting of tight sage green tank top and blouse that accentuated her well-endowed chest and tight pants. Over those were bronze light leather armor as well as a camouflage green scarf around his neck and long brown boots under her greaves. Strapped to her left thigh was a whip that had a dark golden handle. Her creator, Olive=Quarter, named her Chorus Agri Ferox, and she was the Warden of the 18th Floor.

Richter Schwert was an immortal human and Warden of the 19th Floor. He had fair skin with combed back dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. Richter wore navy-blue full plate armor that covered his entire body with a white trims. Around his waist was a brown belt with a scabbard attached on the left side. Sheathed was a broadsword with a golden six-pointed star shaped guard, with a silver pearl in the center of the guard, a brown and red stripped two-handed grip and a dark gold pommel at the end of the handle. It was given to Richter by his creator, Juggernaut MK, the original owner.

Finally, there was the Overlord Mortem, the General Warden, leader of the Wardens and in charge of the 20th Floor. His creator was Direach Dearmad. As an undead his body was nothing but a pristine white skeleton, with glowing red eyes in his eye sockets. His attire consisted of a burgundy hooded vestment gown that reached his ankles with golden trims. Over it was a red violet stole with gold embroidery in the shape of continuous swirls and golden trims. There was a golden rope tied around the waist of the gown. Mortem wore brown boots over his feet and in his hand was a spiked scepter that just barely reached his shoulders.

Mortem stood at the front of the group, while the other Wardens lined up in a single row behind him. In unison they all to one knee and bowed their heads. "The Wardens, loyal protectors of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, bow before the Almighty One, the Emperor of Dragons, Magnus Dragan." Mortem announced.

Magnus watched this all happen from a top the throne. Even after a thousand years, it was hard for him to accept all this. The feeling of being a ruler, a god even. Still, it had become easier to shake off as he addressed the Wardens. "You may raise your heads." The NPCs did so as they gazed upon their lord and master. "I have come to let you all know that my venture into the outside world was a success. I recovered several of the Excalibur shards. Only two remain."

Though it was brief, Magnus's superior vision saw Richter's expression turn to one of joy before returning neutral. It was no surprise to the player, given the relationship between Richter and King Arthur.

 _(Flashback, 1600 years ago)_

" _Father!" A familiar voice yelled._

 _Turning around from his discussion with Lucarne on the outer garden of Babylon, Magnus saw that it was a young adult Merlin approaching him. His foster son was wearing white robes of a magician, and his white hair had become longer and wilder, tied into a ponytail. In one hand he held the Eco Staff, a Divine Item that Magnus had given Merlin that could increase the area of effect of a person's spell. Perfect for a druid._

" _Merlin? What are you doing there? And who is the kid?" Magnus asked as he dismissed Lucarne._

 _Said kid was a young teenager with short blonde hair and blue eyes. His face appeared to have been freshly clean. He wore black trousers, a white shirt with a sleeveless brown vest over it and brown boots. Strapped to his waist was a long sword with a gold and blue handle. The boy had a small frown on his face as he cautiously scanned the garden he and his caretaker had teleported onto._

 _Merlin chuckled as he ruffled the kid's hair, earning a glare from the boy. "His name is Arthur Pendragon. He's to become the next King of Britain, though there have been some complications to that claim."_

" _It's not a claim! It's a_ fact _! I will take back my throne and avenge my father!" Arthur declared as he slapped Merlin's hand away from him._

 _Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sensing a story going on here." The dragon said._

 _Merlin sighed as he began starting from the beginning. Arthur's father, Uther Pendragon, the king of Britain, had been murdered by his brother, Arthur's uncle. Merlin had managed to save Arthur from suffering the same fate, as well as the holy sword Excalibur and Caliburn. Presently the nation was in a civil war between those loyal to Uther and Arthur, against Arthur's uncle, who was placing heavy taxes on the people._

" _Arthur has charisma for someone his age, a quick learner in the art of leadership and combat, but has never been in a fight before." Merlin said. "He doesn't exhibit any magical prowess like his sister, Morgana, who I am keeping hidden in my studies. I was hoping that you could train him." He said to Magnus._

" _Hmm" Magnus hummed before shifting his attention towards Arthur. The teen stared right back at him, unflinching as Magnus exerted some power. His eyes were those of a person who were willing to take on anything or anyone. "Tell me, do you want to become King?" Magnus asked._

" _With all my heart." Arthur said. "It's not just it being my birthright, but my desire to serve Britain and her people like my father did. My uncle is oppressing my countrymen and it's my duty to stop him and bring justice for my father. Even if I must face his armies alone I will do it."_

 _Magnus took in the boy's words, hearing the absolute determination in them and without a hint hesitation. After a few seconds of staring, Magnus looked at his foster son. "You weren't lying about him having charisma." Merlin merely chuckled._

 _Shifting his attention back to Arthur, Magnus said, "Okay, kid. You convinced me. However, I won't be the one to train you."_

 _Arthur seemed confused as he watched Magnus put his fingers to his ears. A few minutes later, Richter Schwert appeared before the three, startling Arthur. Giving a polite bow to Merlin, Richter faced his Emperor. "You summoned me, your majesty?" Richter asked Magnus._

 _Magnus nodded and looked at Arthur. "Arthur Pendragon meet Richter Schwert. One of my_ _Wardens and best swordsman I know of. Richter Schwert, meet your first student."_

 _(Flashback End, Present)_

After that, Arthur spent the next five years in Babylon, training under Richter's teachings. At first, Richter had done it due to being commanded by Magnus. But overtime, the immortal human began to develop a fondness for the young King, admiring Arthur's honorable side and sense of duty. The Warden had been deeply upset when Arthur died in battle against Mordred and was furious when the remains of his student's signature blade, Excalibur, had been taken by Church.

"Now then, let us get to the matter at hand." Magnus said, changing the topic. "With my appearance and the defeat of Kokabiel, how do you believe the Three Factions will respond?"

The Wardens shared looks with one another. Clearly surprised by this question. It was Jam who spoke, "Your Majesty. Forgive my rudeness, but surely you, who is leader of the Almighty Ones, should know what they will do before they even do it, right?" The slime asked.

Magnus was thankful for his mask, as the NPCs would not see his left eye twitch. The title "Almighty Ones" also meaning "The All-Knowing" was an epithet that World Searcher had given itself. It was based on how the guild knew more about YGGDRASIL than any other guild. The NPCs took this literally, believing that Magnus knew everything there was to know in this universe. And that wasn't to say it wasn't true, for despite deciding to remain in isolation since the Great War ended, Magnus did make sure to stay in the know as the world around Babylon changed. Still, that didn't mean Magnus was omniscience.

"I am not offended, Jam. And it's true, I do have some theories of what the Three Factions might do. However, as my strongest servants, I want to hear what you might all think." Magnus answered. "So, speak. I will not judge you."

None of the Wardens spoke for a moment. Finally, Zion voiced himself. As one of the intelligent NPCs, Zion's input was very useful. "If I may, your Majesty. Seeing how a leader of the Grigori instigated this situation. And not only involved the Church but also attacked the heiresses of two prominent Devil Houses, along with being the younger siblings of two of the current Satans, it would make sense that they would convene at a summit." Zion said.

There were some 'oohs' from the other Wardens. Magnus rubbed his chin. "Hmm, yes. That does sound like the most obvious choice. The Three Factions would want to sort this mess out Kokabiel caused before it escalated. They hardly have the resources to begin a second Great War. Not to mention that the other pantheons wouldn't remain silent. As I suspected. Thank you, Zion."

"Your words honor me, your Majesty." Zion said as he lowered his head.

"Now, if we go by that thinking, it makes sense that the factions would send their highest authorities to represent them at this summit. The place will most likely be Kuoh Academy, where the incident took place. That means the Archangel Michael will also be there as well." Magnus summarized.

"And it would give you the chance to recover the last shard the church holds. Right, your Majesty?" Mortem asked.

"Exactly. It will be much easier for us to get him to comply with us if he's not in Heaven." Magnus replied. "However, I rather not make a big entrance. If possible, I want to observe the situation before doing anything. That said, Pars, I want you and a team of stealth monsters to scout out the town and report anything interesting. Keep a distance from the supernatural and do not engage no matter what. Understood?"

"As you command, your Majesty." Pars replied.

"Very good. With that, I dismissed you. You may return to what you were doing beforehand but remain on alert should I need you." Magnus said.

"Yes! Your Majesty!"

 **(Kuoh Town, Hyoudou Resisdence)**

Issei had thought fighting a Fallen Angel Cadre would be hectic. But, no, dealing with your parents who were conversing with the leader of Devils, who was also the older brother of his King, was the most difficult moment in his life so far. Now, said old brother was currently in his bedroom. The two had been talking about how Issei's relationship with Rias had been going so far. After half an hour of talking about the Gremory Heiress, Sirzechs Lucifer switched topics.

"I've been meaning to ask, but about the person who appeared and stopped Kokabiel. Did you happen to hear his name?" Sirzechs asked, a serious tone in his voice.

Issei blinked, remembering about that moment. The man had said his name to the White Dragon Emperor, his destined rival, and it was loud enough that everyone else heard it. However, the others did not understand a word the man said, all except for Issei. Ddraig had later explained that the language the person spoke was known as Tongue of the Wyrm. It was the original language of Dragons and was engraved so deep into them, that even a newborn Dragon would know it.

Back to the present, Issei said, "Ah, I think he said his name was Magnus Dragan."

Sirzechs' face fell when he heard that name. He rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "So, he really has stepped out again…" He muttered.

"Er, Sirzechs-sama?" Issei asked, confused. "Do you know this guy?"

"In a manner of sense, yes. He fought on our side during the civil war 200 years ago. Though, it was mostly for his own reasons, Dragan proved pivotal in ending the war." Sirzechs said with a sigh. "Still, that doesn't make him an ally as there have been conflicts between him and us. More around the lines of several Devils wanting to reincarnate him into their peerage. He didn't take that very well. I will say this though, he is an extremely powerful figure. Even if all four Satans faced him, I doubt that we'd be able to win."

Issei couldn't believe what he heard. Stronger than all the Satans combined!? "But, isn't Sirzechs-sama a Super Devil? Stronger than the original Lucifer?!" The boy stammered.

Sirzechs gave a small smile. "You overestimate me, Issei-kun. Despite my power, there are others who are stronger than me. However, besides a few events, Magnus has mostly remained in isolation in Avalon. From what I hear, he's taken it upon himself to protect the magical island and its inhabitants. He won't do anything without a reason." Sirzechs said before getting up. "Well, I'd had better get to bed. Grayfia won't be happy if I don't get enough sleep. Goodnight Issei-kun."

As the Lucifer left his room, Issei couldn't help but feel a headache coming on. Meetings between powers happening, destined rival, and now powerful dragons. All Issei wanted was a harem. Is that so hard to ask?

 **(Heaven)**

Within the Sixth Heaven, also known as Zebel, a gathering of the Four Great Seraphs was happening. After the death of God, the four powerful Angels took over commanding the forces of Heaven, while the oldest of them, Michael the Archangel, took over his father's duty in maintaining the system left by God. Right now, the four were discussing two topics: The upcoming summit and the appearance of Magnus Dragan.

It was Raphael who started things off. "So, Magnus has taken the Excalibur shards with him. Which leaves us just Excalibur Blessing." The Great Seraph said. He looked at Michael. "How is the Church taking it?"

As the leader of Heaven, Michael was the one who dealt with the Church the most. Said Archangel sighed. "Not well. Many of them are angered that they were taken by an unknown factor." The leader of heaven said. It was mostly the older members, who had demanded that a task force be made to hunt down Magnus. Michael and the Pope immediately squashed that idea for various reasons. The first being was that they had no idea where Magnus was, and the second being was that anyone sent after him would be killed, given how powerful Magnus was.

To the upper-ranked Angels and veterans of the Great War, Magnus's actions were not much of a surprise. When the player had used Five Elements Overcoming to change the magic system, it caught the attention of many mythologies. God, with Gabriel accompany him, had descended to Earth to find the source. That was how they met Magnus, who was training Merlin. Surprisingly, the meeting ended pretty well. Magnus had only done what he did because he wanted to help humanity defend itself, and his shine towards the young cambion. In fact, Magnus had even saved Gabriel's life once and was the last person to see God alive.

After the war ended, Magnus had gone into isolation, taking Avalon with him. The Angels had tried to find the Dragon, hoping perhaps Magnus had some way of resurrecting their deceased lord. However, they had no luck and eventually gave up, instead focusing on rebuilding their forces and stabilizing the system. But, with the current situation as it is…

"I believe Sir Magnus will make an appearance at the summit." Michael said. It was not a question, but a fact.

That got the other three's attention. "What makes you say that?" Uriel asked.

"Quite simply, his obvious desire to recover the remaining Excalibur shards." Michael answered his sister. "If it was enough to make Magnus come out of hiding after all these years, then there is no doubt that he will come if I make an appearance. He won't risk attacking the Vatican directly. Magnus knows what kind of effect it would cause for humanity. Still, even if we give him Excalibur Blessing, we cannot be sure he won't attack us."

"In that case I should go with you, brother." Gabriel said, earning surprise looks from the others. "If Magnus truly does make an appearance, I might be able to ease the situation, so we can negotiate because we know one another." The most beautiful woman in Heaven explained.

Michael contemplated over this. While it was true that Gabriel might be able to help, there were risks in letting her come to Earth. The presence of two Great Seraphs might cause other forces to try and assassinate them. The other reason was that there might be a chance Gabriel could possibly fall. While Michael knew better that such a thing would never happen, it was still a possibility. Still, besides God, Gabriel was the only person Michael knew who ever spoke to Magnus. If there was truly a chance that she could negotiate with the dragon, then…

"Very well." Michael said. "Gabriel will accompany to Earth and attend the summit."

Gabriel appeared grateful, but Uriel and Raphael were still unsure. "Michael are you sure this is the right choice?" Uriel asked.

"I can think of no better idea. Magnus is an entity on par with the Infinite Dragon God. If we can stem his wrath, then it's the best choice we have." Michal answered.

 **(Kuoh Town)**

Vali Lucifer, descendant of the original Lucifer and wielder of Divine Dividing, watched as students and parents headed towards Kuoh Academy. He was currently standing on the roof of a nearby building, leaving him out of the humans' line of sight. Vali's arms were folded as he paid special mind to a group of certain Devils, one of whom was his destined rival.

Speaking of said rival, the reincarnated Devil, Issei Hyoudou, was a disappointment. Despite being a Devil now, the brunette hadn't improved much. He couldn't even use Balance Breaker, let alone stay in an incomplete one. All Issei desired were breast and a harem, barely focusing on fighting or becoming stronger. For someone who desired battle, Vali was tempted to kill the boy and hope Boosted Gear would transfer to someone who would be a worthier opponent.

 **[I can't help but feel sorry for Ddraig.]** Spoke Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and who inhabited Divine Dividing. **[Being stuck with such a host must really hurt his pride.]**

"True, but maybe we can get some surprises from Hyoudou during the summit." Vali commented as he had a thoughtful look.

"Hello, Vali." The familiar emotionless voice from behind said, causing his eyes to widen slightly in surprise before turning his head.

Looking down, Vali stared at a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Though you could not see it with her long black hair, her ears had pointed tips. She wore what could be described black and purple Gothic Lolita dress. Her face showed no emotions and her eyes appeared to be lifeless.

Despite her appearance, Vali knew better. This was Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and Infinite Dragon God, one of the strongest beings in existence. And unknown to some, she was also the leader of the Khaos Brigade, a faction that consisted of multiple races who were displeased with the current system. All of it was to help Ophis regain her home, the Dimensional Gap, from Great Red, another powerful dragon on par or even greater than Ophis.

"Ophis" Vali greeted, watching as the girl walked towards the edge of the roof. "Here to check out the Academy?" He asked. He knew that the Old Satan Faction was going to make an attack during the summit, but Vali didn't think that it was enough to garner Ophis' attention.

"I can still sense his aura here." Ophis responded as she kept her eyes focused on the school, not really answering the cambion's question.

Vali raised an eyebrow. "His? Oh, you mean that guy who defeated Kokabiel. Magnus Dragan."

The man, or rather dragon, was a mystery to Vali. Albion didn't know much about him because he and Ddraig were sealed by God way over a thousand years ago. However, when Vali returned to the Grigori with Kokabiel, he told Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels, what had happened, the man panicked. Apparently, the name really spooked the twelve-winged Fallen Angel and kept muttering about 'broken', 'just curious' and 'accidents happened.' Azazel was known for many things, most of which consisted of being an inventor, having an interest in Sacred Gears, and a pervert. But, never has Vali seen the man who took him in so scared before.

That also meant that this Magnus Dragan must be truly strong, especially if Ophis came all the way here just to see if the guy's aura was still hanging. "Tell me, Ophis. What's so special about this Magnus Dragan anyway? I get that he's strong but that's really it." Vali asked, wanting to know.

Ophis said nothing at first. And then, without looking, replied, "Magnus Dragan, a dragon whose powers are on par with mine and Great Red. If he had helped me half a millennium ago, I would've already regained my silence."

Now _that_ made Vali's eyes widened. Ophis was the strongest being existence barring Great Red. If she wanted too, she could destroy the entire Earth on a whim. And she said that Magnus Dragan was on par with her, and together they could defeat Great Red…

Something stirred inside of Vali. A grin formed on the wielder of Divine Dividing's face, one that someone would have as if their wish came true. The prospect of someone powerful enough for Vali to test himself against filled the hybrid with joy and anxiousness.

Neither of them noticed a brown furred wolf hiding in the shadows, watching with yellow eyes, before slipping away.

 **I hoped you all liked the NPCs introduced and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. And before you asked, none of the female NPCs will be in Magnus's harem. He sees them as the children of his comrades. Regarding Dragonoids and Dragonewts, the former are the offsprings of a dragon and another race, usually a human, while the latter are descendants of dragons, having horns, tails and wings but can either look human or reptilian.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Hierarchy of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon:**

 **Magnus Dragan:** Leader of the Almighty Ones and Primordial Dragon Emperor of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

 **Wardens:** Level 100 NPCs and in charge of protecting each of the first twenty floors.

 **Custodians:** NPCs charged with specific jobs or guarding certain areas in Babylon.


	4. Interrupting the Summit Part 1

**I know a lot of you complained about how last chapter was mostly about the information of the** **Wardens. I thought it would be better to let it out in one chapter, so you could go back whenever you needed too, rather than surf through chapters to find it. So, I deleted most of their information except for their appearance. I'll be placing their info in separate chapters like this one. Anyway, be sure to review!**

 **(Avalon)**

"Okay, looks like they're all growing good." Magnus said as he inspected the trees. There were multiple trees around him, with dragons plucking the apples on top of a hill in Avalon.

Said trees were growing a specific fruit known as Dragon Apples that a certain species of dragons needed to eat to survive. The request had come from Tannin, the Blaze Meteor Dragon and one of the seven Dragon Kings, powerful dragons in this universe. Originally, the apples could only be grown in the Underworld, however Magnus used his magic along with Fiona's to grow the apples in Avalon. It was his plan of uniting the dragons and gaining allies. And it worked, Tannin and his family immediately pledged their loyalty to Magnus as well as many other dragons too. Dragons now made up one-third of the population on Avalon.

In terms of races occupying Avalon, they consisted of not just dragons, but also fairies, elves, nymphs and other nature-aligned species. The reason being was that during the Great War, the Earth was heavily affected by the mass negative energy being released from the conflict. While many races were unconcerned about this, those that had a deeper connection to nature suffered greatly. Many died because of the immense negativity flowing through the ley-lines. Other were driven insane and attacked one another. At the rate things were happening, there would be several mass genocides happening if it weren't for Merlin.

Merlin had used his newfound magical powers to purify Avalon of any negativity. He then made a deal with the Fairy King and Queen, Oberon and Titania, to bring their people and other nature spirits to Avalon and live there, so their kind could survive. Magnus went one stepped ahead and helped realigned the ley-lines so that Avalon was now the source of the earth's magical energies. Not only was the island the richest place in magic but would help lessen the amount of negativity energy in the Earth. After Merlin's death, Magnus held onto his foster son's pact and protected the nature spirits as pollution began covering planet. It reminded Magnus of the pollution from his own world, which would always anger him because he was somewhat of a nature lover.

Back to the present, Magnus continued inspecting the trees. He was wearing a white hooded robe with golden trims while wearing golden bracers and greaves. Following him were twelve Draco Knights. Also, was a large purple dragon standing on his hind legs. This dragon was Tannin. Said Dragon King nodded. "Yes, looks like we'll have a good harvest this year again." Tannin commented. "I cannot express my gratitude to you, Lord Magnus."

Magnus waved his hand. "I told you before, Tannin. There's no need to thank me. I was just doing what anyone would've done."

Tannin chuckled. "Maybe, but these apples are not easy to produce. If it weren't for you, I'd probably let myself be reincarnated into a Devil." The Dragon King said.

"If that were to happen, then the Seven Dragon Kings would become six." A male voice said.

Resting on a tree branch was a man in his late teens, possessing a well-toned and muscular build, with short dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. He was wearing shades with a golden necklace around his neck that had an Aztec symbol attached to it. For clothing the man wore a green shirt with white floral patterns, reminiscent of stereotypical Hawaiian shirts. He had sandals on his feet.

Despite his appearance, this man was no human. He was one of the Dragon Kings, Quetzalcoatl the Wise Sky Dragon, or Que as his friends called him. Among the Dragon Kings, Quetzalcoatl was the most illusive as he rarely stepped into the limelight. In terms of strength, Quetzalcoatl could be considered the third strongest dragon. His true power was his intellect. Quetzalcoatl was considered the smartest of the Dragon Kings, knowing more things than even wisdom deities.

Magnus had run into Que during the former's travels around the world, when he wanted to see the Earth when it was not covered in filth and pollution. Que had been impressed with Magnus's strength and intellect, including his interest in various lore of the mythologies that the Wise Sky Dragon decided to ally himself with the Dragon Emperor. Now he resides on Avalon, and though Que would normally laze about, he still had some influence in the outside world. One of which included an intelligence network, so Que can stay in the loop. It was also useful to Magnus, who had remained in isolation all this time.

Tannin snorted, ignoring the lazy dragon. Magnus shook his head. "Que, what are you doing here?" The Primordial Dragon Emperor asked.

"Heh? I'm bored. Nothing interesting is really happening outside of Avalon so I figured I come here. After all, I got word that a certain _someone_ took several Excalibur shards." Que said. "Anyway, you should probably head back up to Babylon. I think Pars came back, and Tiamat is waiting for you." He said the last part with a smirk.

Tannin chuckled while Magnus sighed. The player immediately opened a [Gate] and entered it with his guards. They arrived on twenty-second floor, where the Homunculus maids, butlers and other occupants present bowed to Magnus. The Dragon waved them away before looking at the Draco Knights. "You're dismissed. Please tell Pars to leave his report on my desk."

"As you command, your Majesty." A knight said before they departed.

Magnus sighed and headed towards his private room. It was basically a room fit for royalty, with a king size bed, a closet, mirror, bedroom side table with a lamp, a ceiling lamp, a large shelf and a desk. There was a private bathroom with a shower and bathtub. The room itself was soundproof so Magnus could have some privacy. Magnus had just closed the door when he felt two large, soft objects pressing against his back. Followed by a pair of slender arms wrapped around his chest. Looking over his shoulder, Magnus saw a beautiful woman with straight long beautiful, pale blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a pale blue dress and matching heels. This was Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon and the strongest of the Dragon Kings.

"I've been waiting for you, Magnus~" Tiamat purred as she pressed her large breasts tighter against Magnus's back.

"From what I've been told, you only arrived here not to long ago." Joked Magnus as he calmly untangled himself from Tiamat's embrace. Tiamat pouted but she quickly replaced it with a seductive smile. She pushed Magnus backwards onto the bed, and then straddled him. Magnus knew what was coming up next as he watched Tiamat remove her dress before doing the same to his robe. The relationship between the two was…interesting, seeing how they had met.

 _ **(800 Years Ago, Skellig Islands)**_

" _C'mon, Sole! We're almost there!" Magnus shouted to the captain of the royal guard._

" _Your Majesty! Please, do not go so fast!" Sole said as she tried to keep up._

 _The two were flying in the air, using their dragon wings to reach the island. Magnus had heard rumors of how human thieves left some treasure they had stolen buried in an old hideout. Supposedly the treasure was taken from a powerful creature. Given his adventurous nature, Magnus wanted to see if there was anything of interest. Naturally, the NPCs wanted one of them to accompany Magnus, so he brought Sole. It always did bother Magnus how overprotective they were. 'I wonder if there is anyone else that has to go through this.'_

 _In another universe, a certain Overlord sneezed even though he didn't have a nose._

 _The duo had reached where the hideout was. As expected of an abandon building, the place was in ruins. Moss and vines covered most of the place, bits of the fortress had fallen off due to lack of maintenance, rust covered most of the metal parts and there were even some skeletons. "It looks like there might have been a battle here or something." Magnus commented._

" _Perhaps invaders came here and attacked the thieves' hideout." Said Sole as she examined a fallen pillar with her sword. "There might be anything of value left."_

" _Maybe, but we won't know until we look." Magnus replied. "Remain out here, Sole. I'll go inside and take a look around."_

 _Sole appeared alarm. "Your Majesty! I think it would be better if I accompany you inside. There might be dangers inside." She pleaded._

 _Sighing, Magnus gave Sole a deadpanned stare. "Sole, I'll be fine. It's better you remain here and guard the entrance. Also, I need someone to scan the island for other facilities or entrances." Magnus explained._

" _If that is what his Majesty wishes." Sole said begrudgingly. The dragonoid flapped her wings and took off, allowing Magnus to enter the hideout._

 _Magnus discovered that the base was built into the mountains, as it was much bigger on the inside. Like the outside, much of the interior was in ruins, with knocked over wooden furniture that was already rotting. Cobwebs covered most of the ceilings and weeds could be seen growing out of the floor. There was also a foul smell that caused Magnus to put on a ring that protected the wielder against poisonous gas, as well as his nose from stenches._

 _Using his enhanced vision, Magnus was able to locate secret passage behind the wall at the back of the room. With a single punch, he destroyed the wall and revealed a large cavern filled with gold and other valuables. "Whoa! Awesome!" Magnus exclaimed as he looked at the treasure. While it paled in comparison to the amount of wealth back in Babylon, it was still impressive. "This stuff might produce good results with the Exchange Box." Magnus said to himself, making a note to have POPs come here and bring this stuff back to Babylon._

 _As he continued examined the items in the room, Magnus's attention was captured by one particular object. It was a round golden shield with runes engraved onto it. The shield was placed on a podium at the back of the room, separated from the other stolen goods. Clearly it had better value than the other treasures here. Furthermore, the player could sense a strong magic over the shield. Curious, Magnus reached out to grab it._

 _Before he could touch it, a loud roar made him stop. The cavern shook and coming out of the darkness was a Western pale blue dragon. 'Where the dragon come from? Was there another entrance to this cavern?' Magnus thought as he assessed the dragon's strength. It was powerful, perhaps around level 90. With Magnus being a level 500, it wasn't much of a threat to him. Still, it was rare to see such a powerful dragon in this universe, since so many of them were either dead or isolated._

" _ **Get away from my treasure!"**_ _The dragon roar, a feminine voice coming from its mouth, confirming its gender._

" _Wait? 'Yours'? I thought this was a hideout of human thieves?" Magnus questioned, not the least bit bothered by the cold aura the dragon was releasing._

 _The blue dragon growled._ _ **"It was. The thieves stole that shield, one of my treasures. I just found it and I won't let anyone take it from me!"**_ _She said before releasing a stream of blue flames. The heat from those flames were hot enough that the ground beneath the dragon's feet melted._

" _[Maximize Magic: Vortex Barrier]!" Magnus said. The air in front of him began to distort and soon formed a tear in space. The blue fire was quickly absorbed, doing no damage to Magnus or the treasure._

 _The dragon was surprised, but that did not make her pause. Instead she lunged at Magnus with one of her claws, attempting to crush him. Magnus easily dodged the attack and moved towards the entrance. 'I rather not fight her, but it seems her rage is ignoring her sense of reason. Got to take this outside so she doesn't bury us or destroy the treasure.' Magnus thought as the blue dragon chased after him._

 _The two soon reached the outside and their battle took to the sky. With his wings, Magnus was much faster than his opponent. "Look, I didn't know that shield belong to you. If you just listen…"_

 _However, the she dragon would not listen. Instead she breathed out another torrent of flames. Magnus skillfully dodged it and zoomed straight towards the dragon. Seeing how she would not listen in her rage, Magnus figured he'd have to beat her a little before speaking again. With that plan in mind, Magnus delivered a powerful punch to the dragon's back. Despite the current difference in size, the blow was enough to momentarily make the female dragon lose her balance. Fortunately, she was able to recover and swung her tail at Magnus in retaliation. She was shocked when Magnus easily grabbed her tail. With a single swing, the humanoid dragon threw his opponent against the ground, hard._

 _Magnus remain afloat as he watched the blue dragon try to get up. Her scales were covered in bruises but still retained the fierce look in her eyes. "Now that I've roughened you up a bit, will you take a moment to listen?" Magnus asked._

 _The dragon only gave a growl._ _ **"As if I listen! I will not be deceived again like I was with that damn Red Dragon Emperor."**_ _She said._

 _Magnus sighed. "Guess there's no choice." He muttered as his body was engulfed in a bright light. The blue dragon was forced to shield her eyes from the glow. When the light died down, the blue dragon could only look on in shock._

 _No longer was Magnus standing in his human form, but now a majestic Western dragon. He had a dark gray colored scale covering his entire body, with the underbelly and bottom of his neck a lighter shade. He had orange eyes that stared at the blue dragon with slit black pupils. On the sides of his head were a pair of large shining brown horns that pointed backwards with the tips curving slightly upwards. Underneath them were three smaller horns. Going down his neck all the way to his tail were short brown spikes. The tip of his tail had a brown oval bulb at the end. His claws and talons were a matching metallic grey color that seemed to reflect the light from the sun above. He was three meters taller than the female dragon._

 _This was Magnus's dragon form he had before he became a World Eater. His body when using that power was different in both appearance, abilities and size. Magnus, though, figured that would be overkill as he wanted to avoid killing this she dragon._ _ **"Now then, are you willing to listen?"**_ _He asked in a deep voice._

 _The blue dragon, meanwhile, was in a state of shock. As a dragon, her senses were far keener than others. She had sensed something was different from his human and seeing him with dragon wings made her think that he must have dragon blood in his veins. But now, she could feel the aura rolling off him. It was an aura of power and nobility, as if he was of royalty. All her anger was washed away when those orange eyes stared at her blue ones. She didn't even seem to notice the red dust forming on her blue face. When she heard his question, a nod was all she could do._

 _Her response seemed to please Magnus as he continued speaking._ _ **"Good. How about we start off with introductions. My name is Magnus Dragan, also known as the Mystic Battle Dragon, though others call me the Primordial Dragon Emperor."**_

 _The blue dragon responded, trying to retain some pride left._ _ **"I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon."**_

 _Magnus raised a scaly eyebrow._ _ **"Tiamat? I've heard of you. The sole female Dragon King and said to be the strongest of them. Now, why don't you tell me the story between you and that shield."**_

 _Tiamat sighed. Looking away from Magnus, she replied._ _ **"A few centuries ago, before the Great War, the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig had borrowed one of my treasures for his upcoming battle with his rival, Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. As you probably know those idiots were killed and sealed into Sacred Gears. Because of him, the rest of my treasures were stolen by human thieves and scattered around the world. Since then I've been searching for them and getting my revenge on that damn Ddraig for what he did."**_

 _Magnus let out an "ahh". He could understand Tiamat's anger. If someone was responsible for losing all his stuff, he be pretty pissed too. Still, if she was here for the shield that rightfully belonged to her, who was he to say no? Deciding to clear away any misunderstanding._ _ **"I was only checking out the hideout because I was curious. If the shield is yours, you make take it."**_ _He said._

 _Tiamat blinked. She had not anticipated that he'd be fine with taking back her property. With his powers, it would be easy for Magnus to kill her and take the shield, along with the rest of the stolen goods. Instead, he was letting her take back what was hers._ _ **"You're, you're serious?"**_ _She asked hesitantly._

" _ **Sure. I'm not one to take what belongs to others if they want it back. Plus, I can understand where you're coming from. And since you've been searching for your treasure for so long, I'd feel kind of bad. If you like, I'd could help you find the others."**_ _Magnus offered with a toothy grin._

 _His words touch Tiamat. She was forced to look away as she felt her face heat up, and it wasn't for when she released her flames. Then, Tiamat took a peak at his form. She noted that both his dragon form and human form were rather appealing to the eyes. Combined with his personality, Magnus was someone Tiamat wouldn't mind being with._

 _The silence was broken by a female voice. "Your Majesty!"_

 _Flying towards Magnus and Tiamat at breakneck speed was Sole, her weapon out and ready for battle. The Dragonoid floated in between the two, facing the female dragon with an angry look, posed to attack. "Vile she dragon! You dare attack his majesty! For that you will…"_

" _ **That's enough, Sole."**_ _Magnus said._ _ **"This was merely a misunderstanding. There is no point for further conflict so stand down."**_

" _But, but your majesty." Objected Sole. However, one look from Magnus made her comply. "As you wish."_

 _Tiamat was impressed. From what she could sense, this dragonoid was even stronger than her, possible on par with Ddraig before he was sealed. And yet she submitted to Magnus who was also stronger than both Heavenly Dragons. The Chaos Karma Dragon couldn't help but think that this grey dragon was truly interesting._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

After that, Tiamat had accompanied the two back to Babylon. Though some of the NPCs were unsure of allowing outside into the gardens, none of them objected to Magnus's decision. The more intelligent ones could see the benefit of having powerful combatant native to this universe aligned with them.

Tiamat herself was shocked by the number of strong individuals, many of them who could easily destroy the world. What's more, they were all firmly loyal to Magnus, with no thoughts of betraying him. That just made Magnus even more interesting in Tiamat's eyes. It didn't take long for the Chaos Karma Dragon to fall for Magnus and soon wished to mate with him.

At first, Magnus had no idea how to respond to that. Due to his disability back in the real world, Magnus had never been in a relationship before. Furthermore, while he admitted Tiamat was beautiful, in both human and dragon form, Magnus did not want their relationship to be based on dragon culture. However, as time went on, Magnus reciprocated her feelings and the two became lovers. Tiamat had mentioned that it wasn't unusual for powerful dragons to have more than one mate, though she insisted that she was the alpha.

Back to the present, and an hour after his 'session' with Tiamat, Magnus was currently in his office. To his left side was Mortem while kneeling in front of him was Pars. Magnus had an elbow resting on the desk while tapping his cheek with a finger. "So, the Old Satan Faction has aligned with the Khaos Brigade and they're planning to attack the summit. This might be interesting." Magnus mused. He looked at the NPC in charge of administration and general management. "What do you think, Mortem?"

The Overlord looked at his ruler. "The young Devils who live in the town are no threat. However, Sirzechs Lucifer has power that could match the weakest of the Wardens. Furthermore, the other leaders of the Three Factions are at least level 90 by our standards. Unless the Old Satan Faction has a powerful individual or a secret weapon, I cannot see them succeeding. Even with this White Dragon Emperor possibly assisting them, the chances of victory are still low." Mortem summarized.

"Which means that this is the perfect chance for us to make our grand entrance." Magnus said with a grin. "Pars, go back to Kuoh and continue observing them. Use [Message] to contact me if anything of importance happens. If possible, try to listen in on the conference. If you can't, then hang back at a safe distance." Magnus ordered.

"As you command, your Majesty." Pars responded before leaving.

"Who shall you be taking with you, your Majesty?" Mortem asked.

"I'll be bringing you and the other Wardens with me. Since we're going to be revealing ourselves to the world, we want to do it as showy as we can. It's the best way to demonstrate our power." Magnus explained.

Mortem nodded. With all twenty Wardens there, the chances of something happening to Magnus were nonexistent. "As you command, your Majesty. Still, I would feel better if Sole be put on standby with a detachment of Draco Knights. Their powers put them on par with most of the world's top soldiers. Plus, they will gain a boost in your presence." Mortem said, referring to Magnus's [Ancient Blessing], which increased the stats of all dragon-type summons and allies.

"Very well." Magnus said. "I was also thinking of bringing Tiamat with me. She's been wanting to get a few cracks at the Red Dragon Emperor. This is a good chance for it." He said with a grin.

"As you command." Mortem replied with a bow.

 **(That Night. Kuoh Town, Kuoh Academy)**

The conference had begun. Dozens of powerful Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels were floating around the Kuoh Academy. They had weapons out and while they were ordered not to fight one another, the soldiers kept trained eyes on one another. They were the best warriors of their respective factions, their discipline and loyalty keeping them from doing something rash and stupid.

Inside a large room, a round, brown wooden table was placed in the center. Sitting around it were the leaders of the Three Factions. Representing the Devils were Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. Serafall was the Devil in charge of Foreign Affairs. She was a beautiful girl who appeared in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. Her body was child-like but had large breasts. Normally she would wear a pink magical girl outfit, however, right now she was wearing a dark green business suit. Like Gabriel, Serafall also had a history with Magnus. Standing behind them next to the wall were the peerages of Rias Gremory and Sona Stiri, the younger sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall respectively. Next to the door was Grayfia, a beautiful silver haired Devil wearing a French maid uniform. She was Sirzechs's Queen and wife.

For the Angels were Michael and Gabriel. Rias had to slap Issei back to reality when the pervert was drooling at the sight of the beautiful woman in Heaven. Behind them was Irina Shidou, the exorcist who had been involved with the Excalibur affair. Present also was Griselda Quarta, a senior exorcist and Xenovia's former caretaker. Said blue haired girl tried her best not to look at Griselda, in order to avoid seeing the scary smile on the older woman's face.

Finally, the two representatives for the Fallen Angels were Azazel and Penemue. Azazel was the leader of the Grigori. He was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. Currently, Azazel was wearing a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide, open high-collar that opened at the hem with two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He finished it off with grey slacks and brown shoes. Penemue was the Chief Secretary. She was a beautiful young woman with eyes that looked strong, long purple hair, and large breasts. Like Serafall, she wore a black suit with matching heels. Leaning against the wall behind them was Vali.

The meeting had gone somewhat smoothly. They had discussed first the whole fiasco with Kokabiel and Excalibur, questions and answers going back and forth between the leaders. The peace talks were nearly over when another important topic was brought up by Sirzechs.

"Next, I would like to go over the appearance of the one called Magnus Dragan." The Red Satan said, getting everyone's attention. "Rias Gremory, can you please re-summarize what had happened."

Rias nodded as she told the story. About how she and her peerage had gone to confront Kokabiel and were forced to deal with summoned Cerberuses and Freed. They had been joined by Xenovia and when her Knight, Yuuto Kiba, gained his irregular Balance Breaker, when Magnus arrived. The man easily disposed of Freed and Valper, before manhandling Kokabiel with spells and weapons Rias had never seen before. Magnus was going to kill Kokabiel but were convinced by Vali to let him live. "And then Magnus vanished into a portal with the shards." Rias finished.

The leaders were silent as they took all this information. From what the young Devils and Exorcist knew, Magnus Dragan was an existence who surpassed them in terms of power. How he was the one who raised Merlin and had a hand in the current magic system. And that Magnus was the current protector of Avalon. Other than that, they knew nothing else, unlike the leaders who did.

Sirzechs looked at Michael. "Did you predict that he would do this?" He asked the leader of Heaven.

"I had my suspicions, but I was hoping we could recover the shards before he appeared." Michael responded. "To be honest, Magnus had always held a grudge towards us for taking Excalibur after Arthur's death. He and Father were good friends and I fear that defiling those that Magnus cared for may have ruined any alliance we could've possibly had." He sighed. "I had hoped we could speak to see if Father had told him anything."

The mood in the room had become somber as the revelation of God's death was still hard for the young Devils and Irina. Gabriel put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

Azazel decided to change the subject. "Speaking of which, Magnus helped you guys out in the civil war, right?"

"Yeah. Though he only did it because of the ramification it would have on the Human World. Magnus even saved Serafall's life once." Sirzechs laughed.

Serafall pouted. "Ugh, don't say such personal things, Zech-tan!" The Leviathan said with a blush on her cheeks.

"At least you guys don't have a bad history with Magnus. Unlike this idiot." Penemue said as she pointed a thumb at Azazel. The Governor General rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? What did he do?" Sirzechs asked, curious.

"I don't know the full details but after the war, Azazel went to check out Magnus. Somehow, he got his hands on a powerful item that was a memento from one of Magnus's friends that could dispel any magical traps and illusions. In short, the moron broke the item and nearly gotten beaten to death by Magnus. From what I know of, he still harbors a grudge." Penemue explained. All the while keeping a deadpanned expression.

The leaders just stared at Azazel with looks that a parent would give their child when they did something naughty. Even Vali was looking at his caretaker with disappointment. The Governor General could do nothing but laugh sheepishly at his own error.

The conversation was suddenly cut short due to the unexpected arrival of guests. The first warning was a pulse of energy that covered the whole school ground. In seconds everyone was frozen except for the Faction leaders, the three people wielding Holy Swords, those with Dragon-type Sacred Gears and Rias, who had been holding Issei's arms when it happened. What followed next was a shockwave that rocked out across the campus, creating gale winds and flying stones as it struck against the magical barrier surrounding the academy.

Azazel rubbed his chin. "It appears that we're under attack." He stated, not the least bit bothered. "Whoever they are, they somehow frozen time. The only reason why we're unaffected is because we leaders are too powerful, Vali and Gremroy's Pawn have their Dragon-Sacred Gears, those three have their Holy Swords and the young heiress was holding onto her Pawn at the time."

"If they were able to stop time, then they must have a powerful magician using Time Magic. If not, then it must be…" Sirzechs trailed off as his sister figured it out.

"Gasper!" Rias exclaimed, mentioning her other Bishop and wielder of Forbidden Balor View.

"Magicians," Azazel said sternly. "Only they would have had been able to understand the mechanics of the defensive barrier around Kuoh to be able to sneak within it. They probably also captured the young Dhampir to use his Sacred Gear. Right now, it is still weak but if they continue it will grow stronger until it affects even us. Though, I doubt that it will go well for the kid's body and mind."

On the building's rooftop, Pars watched as things were playing along. Using his assassin and ninja job-classes, Pars remained undetected as he observed the meeting. He had to resist the urge to attack Azazel, remembering how the Fallen Angel had damaged the artifact of one of the Almighty Ones. However, he had been given a task by Magnus. Allowing personal feelings to get in the way was unacceptable of a Warden.

[Magnus Dragan: Pars. What's the status over there?]

Pars watched as Magicians, Devils and Fallen Angels attacked the leaders. At the front was a buxom tanned woman who was fighting Azazel. The other faction leaders had set up a barrier to protect the students who were still frozen in time. Vali was occupying himself by wiping out terrorists several at a time.

[Pars Bestia: The Khaos Brigade have made their move. They managed to capture a young Dhampir who has the ability to freeze time. However, it seems as if it cannot stop those stronger than him. Currently, the Red Dragon Emperor and the young redhead Devil have gone to save the Dhampir. The White Dragon Emperor is engaging the invading forces while Azazel is fighting someone I've confirmed as Katerea Leviathan.]

[Magnus Dragan: Hmm, I had to guess that the half-vampire has Forbidden Balor View. Yahweh told me about it once. And this Katerea is probably a descendant of the original Leviathan. In that case now would be the perfect time for us to make our appearance. You standby and await my signal, Pars.]

[Pars Bestia: Yes, your Majesty.]

A few minutes later, Rias, Issei and Koneko who was carrying Gasper had returned. The time freeze had been undone and the soldiers of the Three Factions were freed. On their leaders' orders, they prepared to engage the terrorists. Or would have in a tear in space had not suddenly appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Despite all the loud noses around it, the gate made everyone stop what they were doing. All attention was put onto the tear. Meanwhile, the members of Rias' peerage gasped, as they had seen this phenomenon before.

The combatants watched as several individuals walked out into the opening. Each one of these newcomers were radiating powerful auras that made even the Faction Leaders look weak in comparison. The ones that caught the most attention were Diablo and Zion, the latter having his wings out.

"Impossible! Fourteen wings!" Michael exclaimed. Gabriel had covered her mouth in shock.

"A demonic aura like our own, but more malicious. That man can only be a demon!" Said Sirzechs as his eyes locked onto Diablo's figure.

Regarding Sirzechs' surprise, many people assume that Devils and Demons were the same thing. However, that was incorrect. Demons were the ancestors, the precursors of Devils. Unlike the latter, Demons were born from the dark and demonic energies that covered the Underworld and empowered themselves from the sins of both the dead and the living. They had existed long before Lucifer's failed rebellion against God and were ruled by the original Devil, Satan. In terms of strength Demons were stronger than Devils, which is why they were such a threat to humanity, angels and other races. Devils only began to appear after Lucifer and his followers were cast down from Heaven. Following the mysterious disappearance of Satan and the birth of Jesus Christ, the number of Demons began to decrease. By the time the Great War, Demons were considered extinct. To say everyone was shocked to see a Demon, an extremely powerful one, appearing now of all times would be an understatement.

With Zion's appearance, Michael and Gabriel were not the only ones shocked. So were Azazel and Penemune. The reason being is that for Angels and their fallen brethren, the number of wings one possessed measured an angel's strength. The more wings you had, the stronger your power was. An example being that the Seraphs of Heaven, and Cadres of the Grigori, all had ten wings. The highest recorded number were twelve wings, and the only ones with that amount of wings were Michael and the other Great Seraphs, as well as Azazel. The appearance of an angel who gains twelve wings would have many, not just from the Three Factions, attention. Thus, for them to see an Angel with more than twelve wings, and whose existence they had not even known of, the forces of Grigori and Heaven were speechless.

The last two to exit were Magnus and Tiamat, the former in his World Champion armor. Tiamat was wearing her usually blue dress, however, over it was golden armor that covered her chest as well as her right arm. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder was plated, the rest took the form of a simple gauntlet. her left forearm and hand were also covered by a matching gauntlet. Over her lower legs she wore golden armored heeled boots that almost reached her thighs.

No longer suppressing his energy, Magnus full power was now out for all to witness. To the onlookers, it was as if a tsunami struck them. The sheer density of Magnus's aura was enough to cause the weaker ones to lose conscious, with just a few able to stand awake, though forced to their knees. Even the Faction Leaders couldn't help but shiver as they felt that immense raw power. Inside Issei's left arm, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, was astonished.

 **[Just, just what is this?! How could such a dragon exist all this time with no one knowing?! How could I not know of him?]** Ddraig exclaimed, only Issei hearing him.

"D-Ddraig?" Issei stuttered, surprised to hear the Heavenly Dragon in such hysteria.

 **[Partner whatever you do, do not fight this one. Even if you were to master all my abilities, you would not last for even a minute. This one is possibly on par with Ophis!]** Ddraig warned.

Issei gulped as he looked back at Magnus. To be honest, Ddraig's declaration surprised him a little, but just feeling the power emitting from the guy was enough proof for Issei.

Back with Magnus, the dragon looked around from behind his mask. "It appears we've come at an interesting time." He lied, not wanting the Faction Leaders to know that he had Pars spying on them. "I had hoped to come a little bit after the summit was done as a sign of courtesy, but it seems someone beat us to it."

"You!" A feminine voice shouted. The Wardens and Magnus looked up to see Katerea glaring down at them. "Who are you fools?! And why do you have such a demon with you?!" The Leviathan descendant demanded.

Magnus did not give Katerea a glance, infuriating her even more. Ignoring Azazel and his summoned golden armor, the Devil fired a magical bolt at the dragon's back. In response, Fjell stood in-between the attack and his Emperor. Pulling out a large black metal spiked bat with a ring pommel at the bottom, the giant deflected the energy bolt with ease. The attack harmlessly hit the ground several feet away, leaving a man-size crater.

"What…?" Katerea murmured. That attack had enough power to injure an Ultimate-Class Devil. And yet this person was able to swat it like a fly.

She wouldn't be able to think on it for long. In response for trying to attack his majesty, Mortem used his own spell. Raising his left hand, a beating heart appeared in it. "[Grasp Heart]" He said as he crushed the organ in one go. Katerea gasped in pain as she clutched her bountiful chest. She gave off one last breath before dropping to the ground hard.

The onlookers were both shocked and disturbed. Both at how swiftly Mortem disposed of Katerea, and the method he used. Azazel had dispersed his Balance Breaker, Down Fall Dragon Another Armor. He did not recognize the spell nor the magic that Mortem just used, but if he had to categorize it, it would fall under necromancy. Judging by Mortem's appearance and the deathly aura radiating from him, Azazel could only conclude that Mortem was a necromancer, a very powerful necromancer.

Back to Magnus, the Primordial Dragon Emperor looked at Katerea's body and then back to the remains of the Khaos Brigade. "I get the feeling those guys aren't going to retreat or listen to reason. Diablo." Magnus ordered.

"As you command, your majesty." Diablo replied with a bow. He then walked towards the gathered terrorists. Waving his hand, Diablo said, "[Widen Magic: Fissure Abyss]"

The ground beneath them cracked open, revealing a pitch-black hole. Seconds later dozens of shadowy hands shot out and grabbed the magicians, Fallen Angels and Devils. They all screamed and struggle to get free. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain as they were all pulled down into the darkness, disappearing from the view. Once the last of them had been taken, the fissure closed up and returned to the ground as it was.

The Devils of Rias and Sona's peerages all gaped as they watched one person single-handily wipe out the opposing force. The leaders were not as surprised. They wouldn't have much trouble in dealing with those numbers given their own strength. What caught their attention was that after seeing Diablo's power, made them realized just how strong Magnus's subordinates are.

Tapping the butt of his staff against the ground, Magnus got everyone's attention again. "Now that the vermin have been exterminated, we can get down to business." He announced.

The leaders tensed while the young Devils and Irina got behind their respective leaders. Azazel landed beside Penemune, his eyes never leaving Magnus. The only person who was still in the air was Vali. Still clad in his Balance Breaker, he stared at Magnus Dragan with a battle hungry look in his eyes.

Magnus retracted his helmet, allowing everyone to see his face. He looked at the leader of Grigori, cocking his head. "Oh, if it isn't Azazel. It seems your wounds have healed pretty well." Magnus stated nonchalantly

"Well what can I say. I'm a fast healer." Azazel replied, chuckling nervously. "You seem to be in good spirits as well. I'd had thought you still be holding a grudge."

"Oh, I am still mad at what you did. In fact, I'm currently restraining myself from ripping you apart." Commented Magnus with a cheery smile. However, a dark aura was radiating from his body.

Azazel laughed, his smile strained.

Turning his attention to the other Fallen Angel, Magnus said, "Been a while, Penemue. You're doing good?" He asked with a polite smile.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Penemue replied politely. There was a light shade of red on her cheeks, something that did not go unnoticed by Tiamat, Serafall and Gabriel. While the first two frowned at that in jealousy, the latter didn't really know the reason due to her pure mind.

Magnus turned his attention to the Heaven faction. "As much as I would like to catch up, I'd like to get what I came for. You should know what I speak of Michael, Gabriel." Magnus said, casting his eyes towards the two Seraphs.

Michael nodded. "Yes, I do." He said as he summoned Excalibur Blessing.

"Michael-sama!" Exclaimed Irina. She was stopped when Griselda put a hand on her shoulder. The older exorcist knew that this was necessary. If Magnus decided to use force, the Vatican would not survive his assault to retrieve the shard. Better to lose a powerful weapon than the source of Christianity on Earth.

As Magnus put the sword into his item box, Sirzechs spoke up. "Sir Magnus, please answer this question. You've always preferred to remain in isolation since Merlin's death. Why now of all times do you choose to break that? It can't just to retrieve the Excalibur shards." The Red Satan spoke.

Magnus opened his mouth but was cut off when a large bolt of demonic energy was fired from above. It made contact with a barrier surrounding Magnus, leaving him unharmed. Eyes turning towards the perpetrator, said person was none other than Vali Lucifer. Said hybrid was still in his Scale Mail, the armor's wings glowing brightly in the sky.

"Insolent brat! How dare you attack his majesty!" Mortem hissed, red orbs glowing from his eye sockets.

"Its fine, Mortem." Magnus calmed the Overlord. Looking at the armored teen, Magnus said, "I'm guessing you wish to fight me?"

Vali smirked under his helmet. "I knew the moment I saw you fighting against Kokabiel you would be someone worth facing against. Far better than my so called 'rival'." Vali said, giving Issei a side glance. "And seeing your aura right now only furthers that fact. Now, show me what the Primordial Dragon Emperor can do."

Rather then threatened or angered, Magnus seemed amused by Vali's challenge. He was definitely a battle maniac. There were some players back in YGGDRASIL who were like that too. They enjoyed fights, whether against other players, monsters or bosses. However, that made them easy to predict too. Those players could never resist a challenge and were always the type who focused on offensive capabilities, leaving few defensive ones. Magnus was about to accept the challenge when Diablo spoke. "Your Majesty, if I may make a selfish request." The Demon God asked politely.

Magnus blinked, not expecting for Diablo to speak up. "You may."

"Might I be the one to face this foolish child? I have always wanted to see how these Devils measured up." Diablo said.

Magnus thought for a moment. While he knew that the Wardens could defeat the majority of the individuals in this universe, they had never been in actual battle before. Excluding the rare intruders over the past 1,000 years of course. Plus, it would be interesting to see how well one of them fares against a Sacred Gear user. "Very well. But don't kill him. There might be use for him later." Magnus said.

"My thanks, your Majesty." Diablo said sincerely. Extending his wings from his back, the demon took to the air, releasing a strong gust of wind that nearly knocked over the weaker onlookers.

Vali frowned under his helmet as Diablo was now floating in front of him. This was not the person he wanted to fight. However, this being was a demon, the ancestors of Devils and supposedly more powerful than them too. And if Diablo was a high-ranking subordinate of Magnus, then he too must be strong. "Hmph. Fine, I guess I can deal with you before I take on your boss. Try to keep me entertained." Vali said as Scale Mail's wings glowed.

"Indeed!" Diablo said. "I wish to see the prowess of one who is a descendant of this universe's original Demon Lords. Let us put on a wonderful display for his majesty! [Aspect of the Devil: Infernal Gauntlets!]"

Diablo's forearms and hands were quickly covered with black metallic substance. Vein-like markings glowed red around them. Then, the Warden launched himself forward at a speed that surprised Vali. The Cambion could only bring his arms up to defend as Diablo launched a punch at him. The impact released a large explosion that consumed Vali. It didn't kill him, as Vali flew out of the smoke. He fired several bolts of demonic energy at Diablo. The Demon God skillfully dodged them as he continued his pursuit.

"And speaking of the Heavenly Dragons. Tiamat, I assume you which to go after the red one?" Magnus asked, pointing World Glaive at Issei. Said brunette had been staring at Vali and Diablo's battle. The cambion was still on the defense as Diablo flew after him with his exploding punches.

"You have no idea." Tiamat growled with a fang grin. She cracked her knuckles and made her way towards Issei. The sight of the beautiful woman and Magnus's words snapped Issei from his focus on the fight above.

"Wait?! What?! Why me?" The boy exclaimed as Tiamat began radiating a cold aura.

"Nothing against you, kid. But that bastard in your arm did the one thing no one should ever do: piss off a female dragon." Tiamat explained. "I'll try not to kill you."

 **And that ends part 1 of the summit. Hoped you all liked this so be sure to leave a review. Also, if any of you like Doom and/or World of Warcraft, check out the challenge I just recently put up. I'll be working on finishing up my Transformers story now. I'm hoping to get it done by the 12th since that's my birthday.  
**

 **By the way, Diablo is the Greek version of Satan's name.**

 **Name** : Diablo

 **Gender** : Male

 **Epithet** : Tyrant of the Infernal Darkness

 **Creator** : Ego Sabbath

 **Position** : Warden of the 13th Level "Volcanic Fields" of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon

 **Racial Classes** :

Imp (10)

Arch-Devil (5)

Demon God (5)

Etc. 10

 **Job Classes** :

Elementalist: Fire (10)

Shapeshifter (10)

Warlock (10)

Gazer (10)

Etc. 20

 **Total Level** : 100 (Racial Class: 40/Job Class: 60)

 **Karma** : Extreme Evil

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 66

 **MP** : 75

 **PHYATK** : 81

 **PHYDEF** : 65

 **AGILITY** : 58

 **MAGATK** : 80

 **MAGDEF** : 73

 **RESISTANCE** : 90

 **SPECIAL ABILITY** : 100

 **Total** : 688

 **Non-Canon Spells and Skills**

 **Vortex Barrier** : 8th Tier: The air between the caster and the attack is distorted into a wormhole, which proceeds to suck up the attack without harming the caster. This spell can stop even high-tier attacks and spells, as well as being fatal to anyone near the vortex.

 **Dragon Senses** : A passive skill that enhances Magnus's senses that he can detect the supernatural. Also gives him a danger intuition, making Magnus capable to sense surprise attacks.

 **Fissure Abyss** : 9th Tier: The user summons a large opening in the ground where dozens of hands of darkness shoot out to grab the opponent and pulls them down. Using Widen Magic increases the number of targets.

 **Aspect of the Devil: Infernal Gauntlets** : The user covers their hands and forearms in black metal with red glowing vein-like markings on them. The gauntlets release powerful explosions every time they make contact. The flames can burn through enchanted armor.

 **Non-Canon Equipment**

 **Imperator of Dominance** : World Champion-class armor that Magnus won when he became a World Champion. The armor's durability is enough to resist powerful spells and skills as well as Divine-level items. It does not hinder Magnus's mobility either and is immune to debuff abilities.

 **Claws of the Night Wind** : Owned by Pars Bestia. It is a pair of black clawed gauntlets and greaves that Pars wears. They increase the wearer's speed as well make them completely inaudible to everyone, even if they're looking at said person. Only those who have high level classes specializing in detection would be able to hear the wearer.

 **Storvegg** : Fjell Ruvende's main weapon that takes the form of a large spiked bat. It can bypass the defense of weaker spells, skills and items, as well as inflict debuffing damage to stronger ones. The weapon's spikes can also rotate at high speed. Storvegg is Norwegian for "Great Wall"


	5. Interrupting the Summit Part 2

**The next chapter! I hope you all like the butt-whooping Issei is going to get! Please be sure to leave a review!**

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Issei had no time to defend himself as Tiamat landed a powerful kick to the pervert's stomach. The blow sent the Pawn crashing into the school building's wall. Issei coughed out blood as dust spread out from the impact. "Issei!" Rias cried. She was about to run to him when her brother stopped her.

"Hey, Tiamat. Try not to kill him, will you." Magnus scolded the Chaos Karma Dragon.

Tiamat shrugged innocently. "I was holding back. Not my fault that he's so weak." The female dragon said dismissively before focusing on the pervert again.

Issei managed to get up. The Boosted Gear let out another [Boost] as the Devil felt his power rose. "Damnit! Don't think I'll die from this! Dragon Shot!" Charging up demonic energy, Issei fired a green beam at Tiamat. The blue dragon looked bored as she easily swatted the beam aside, causing it to hit the school building.

"Don't tell me that was all you got?" Tiamat asked as she raised her hands. Blue balls of fire shot out of them and towards Issei. The boy was forced to run in order to avoid getting hit. The heat from the flames were strong enough that he could feel them on the back of his neck every time one flew by him.

"Issei!" Rias cried out again. "The school grounds are now enemy territory!" She declared so that Issei could use his Pawn's piece Promotion ability.

"Thank you, Buchou! Promotion Queen!" Issei declared as his body glowed briefly. "And…" He continued as the bracer Azazel had given him to control his Sacred Gear broke off. This time it was Ddraig who spoke.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]** A red light covered Issei, who was now in a red dragon armor, Scale Mail, the Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear.

"Hoh! The kid managed to activate Balance Breaker!" Azazel exclaimed. "But it appears to be an incomplete version. I wonder if it will give him a fighting chance against the strongest Dragon King?"

"Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled as he fired the same attack again. This time it was much larger and faster than the previous one. Tiamat could feel this, and this time constructed a magical barrier to stop the attack. The beam struck the barrier and caused smoke and dust to cover the field, obscuring Tiamat's vision. However, even in her human form, Tiamat's senses were still good enough for her. Thanks to that, she easily blocked a punch from the left, grabbing Issei's left fist with her hand.

"I'll admit for an idiot, using the smoke as cover was a pretty good idea." Tiamat complimented. "However, you'll have to try better in concealing your presence when trying to ambush me."

Because of the helmet, Tiamat could not see Issei's smirk. "Thanks for the advice. However, I just needed to get close enough to touch you!" He declared as he gripped Tiamat's shoulder. Surprised, Tiamat lost her grip on Issei's fist, allowing the boy to jump back. On the spot he had touched was a red circle.

The rest of Rias' peerage recognized what Issei was doing. They didn't know if they should feel shocked or horrified of what the Red Dragon Emperor was going to do. Magnus and the Wardens just looked curious of what was going to happen.

"Now! Show me that beautiful body of yours! Dress Break!" Issei yelled as he snapped his fingers, expecting Tiamat's armor and dress to be torn apart.

Instead nothing happened. Tiamat's outfit remained unchanged and the seal disappeared seconds later. "WHAT?!" Exclaimed Issei, flabbergasted that his technique to allow him to see the breast of women did not work.

"Senpai's disgusting technique was canceled." Koneko commented.

"How?! Why won't it work?!" Issei cried.

"Ah, the armor and dress were designed to repel any weak debuffs." Magnus explained before adding. "We also called in a special favor to negate your Dress Break move too." The armor could also enhance Tiamat's physical attacks and defenses even in her dragon form. But they didn't need to know that.

Speaking of Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon seemed rather furious. For female dragons, they took great pride in their appearance. Those who were mated did not like when other males gazed upon their naked forms. And seeing that this was the wielder of Ddraig's, she was only more peeved. She glared at the pervert with barely constrained fury.

"…Oh shit." Muttered Issei when he saw the look.

 **[I'm glad I won't be able to feel any of this.]** Ddraig commented.

As Tiamat was about to pounce of Issei, Magnus thought out loud, "Wonder how Gorgo's fight is going?"

With said Demon God, he was pressing the advantage on Vali. Diablo was using his [Infernal Gauntlets] against Vali, creating explosion after explosion. That gave the White Dragon Emperor little openings to use his Sacred Gear's ability. Vali had to admit that Diablo was definitely a powerful opponent, and this was indeed fun. However, the cambion was set on fighting Magnus. If he could defeat Magnus, or at least fight him to a draw, then Vali would be one step closer to fighting Great Red.

Conjuring a magic circle, Vali fired a powerful demonic energy blast at Diablo. The demon smirked as he fired a equally powerful fireball. The two attacks collided and created a large explosion that covered the whole area in thick smoke. Vali took that chance to fly towards Diablo under the cover of smoke. The Demon appeared to have sense the young man coming from behind, and quickly spun around to block Vali's punch. That was what Vali was hoping for, as it fulfilled the requirement for Divine Dividing.

 **[Divide!]** Albion's voice said. The next second Diablo felt some of his strength leave him and go to Vali. Dust-like particles flew off the energy wings, signifying the excretion of the excess power he couldn't contain. "As expected of someone that has kept me on my toes for so long. I couldn't contain all the power." Vali mused.

Diablo meanwhile flexed his fingers, to see if there had been any changes to his person. Once that was done, he looked back at Vali. "That is the ability to halve your opponent's power and add it to your own. Tell me, that power comes from the dragon sealed inside Divine Dividing, correct?" Diablo asked.

"You are correct." Vali said as he prepared to continue the battle.

"I see" Diablo mused before adding, "Then you will never be able to defeat his majesty."

 _That_ made Vali blink under his helmet. "What are you talking about?"

"Quite simple really. His Majesty is resistant to all dragon-originated abilities. Any skills or magic that comes directly from a dragon do not work on him, or not to full effect. For example, instead of dividing his power in half, you would only receive a quarter of the power you divided, or none at all." Diablo explained smugly.

Vali was surprised. High resistance to all dragon-based abilities. Not even Ophis' unique abilities would effect Magnus. He had never heard of such a being like that. Then he recalled Ophis' words. _"If he had helped me half a millennium ago, I would've already regained my silence."_ Is that what she meant, that Magnus could even resist the powers of Great Red?

 **[Impossible!]** Albion declared. **[No one is resistant to my dividing abilities, not even Ophis and Great Red.]**

" _Perhaps, but it doesn't look like he's lying."_ Vali commented to the dragon.

Unfortunately for Vali, His opponent took his distraction as an opening to attack. "[Crimson Wraith]" Diablo conjured a large fireball with a demonic face on it and sent it hurdling at Vali. The cambion just barely had time to react in creating a shield when the projectile struck. The explosion sent Vali crashing into one of the school buildings below.

Diablo landed on top of a destroyed wall as he looked at the damage his attack did. "I apologize, but I simply couldn't resist taking advantage of the opening you so graciously provided." Diablo commented sarcastically as he looked at Vali.

The devil's armor was damaged, now sporting several missing pieces. **[As much as I hate to say it Vali, this is not an opponent we can defeat. Especially if he can damage Scale Mail, which few can do. We should withdraw before our escape route gets cut off.]** Advised Albion.

"No, not yet." Vali grunted as he got up. That attacked had done more than just physical damage, he could feel his stamina had gone down considerably. Nevertheless, the cambion did not withdraw. This was the first time he had been pushed to this point, except when he trained with Azazel. And there was still Magnus, who had been watching the match for a while. Vali refused to back down, he had never done so before and he will not now. Not until he's given everything he's got.

That thought invigorating him, Vali got back to his feet and took to the air. Flying past Diablo, Vali powered up another magical spell and fired seven demonic bolts at once. The projectiles flew towards Alastor at lightning speed. The demon frowned as he dodged the first four attacks and used his wings to block the last three.

"[Aspect of the Devil: Tendril Claws!]" Diablo said. His fingers suddenly transformed into purplish demonic claws. Raising his hands outwards, the claws extended as the tendrils flew towards Vali. The devil had no time to react as several of the tendrils impaled through his damaged armor. Vali tried to free himself, but Diablo swung him down onto the ground hard, creating a small crater. Then the Demon God slammed Vali into another part of the building, following it up by throwing Vali high into the air. The hybrid would've crashed if not for the timely arrival of a newcomer, who had destroyed the barrier around the school. The person was a young man with black hair, a monkey tail and wore Chinese armor. He was also carrying a staff too. He swiftly caught Vali and landed safely on the ground.

"Sheesh man, you look like crap." The Yokai said to Vali as he tried to steady him.

Vali groaned, coughing up a bit of blood as his helmet finally broke off. "Bikou, why are you here?" He managed to ask.

"Bikou? As in the current Monkey King?" Magnus asked as he suddenly appeared beside Diablo, ordering the demon to halt. Following him were the Faction Leaders and the Wardens. The young Devils and Irina stayed behind, with the Gremory peerage standing over an unconscious Issei. The pervert had managed to survive a beat down from Tiamat and was being tended to by Asia.

"Oh, so you've heard of me!" Bikou said, puffing his chest out proudly despite the current situation.

Magnus shrugged. "Sun Wukong mentioned you once, actually. It was during one of his visits to Avalon. I think he's looking for you by the way." He commented. The dragon took note of the paling face of Bikou.

"Oh, well, uh…gotta go!" Bikou said as he summoned a magic circle under his and Vali's feet. Before anyone could do anything, the two were gone.

Magnus hummed as he looked at the Three Factions' leaders. "Well, this has been an interesting evening. However, I believe it is time for us to be returning to Babylon." Magnus said as he opened a Gate behind him and the Wardens. "Pars, you can come out now!"

On cue, the werewolf phased into existence, startling the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. "What the?! Has he been here this whole time?" Azazel asked as he looked at Pars.

"Hmm, well yeah. Pars has been watching you guys for a while now." Magnus said nonchalantly. "Welp, nice seeing ya, mates."

"Wait! Magnus Dragan, you never answered my question." Sirzechs said before Magnus could walk through the tear in space.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "You mean as to why I decided to come out of isolation? Well, I guess the reason being was that I thought it was time to let the world know of us. Besides, it's been kind of boring doing nothing while the outside has been changing so much." He answered before entering the gate, followed by the Wardens and Tiamat.

 **(The Next Day)**

Magnus let out a sigh as he sat at his desk, EZY standing beside him. He was currently reading the reports about the pantheons that Quetzalcoatl's informants and his own spies had managed to get in relation to his little appearance at the summit. The plan had been not only to reveal himself and his forces to the rest of the world, but also demonstrate their strength while at the same time not giving to much away. It was a well-sound tactic that would have fewer negative outcomes for him.

And it had worked. As suspected, other pantheons and factions had been watching the summit from a distance, including his appearance. The reports he was currently reading detailed of how leaders were discussing about their stance with Babylon. Some seemed content with just observing them for now, others were hoping to retain a neutral stance with Magnus, while the remaining lot appeared to be planning to approach them for an alliance.

"Your majesty." Mortem said. The Overlord entered the spacious office with two pieces of paper in his boney hands. "We have just received letters from two pantheons." Reported the General Warden.

"Ah, let me see." Magnus said as he took them from Mortem. He raised an eyebrow as he read them. "One from the Norse Pantheon and the other from the Celtic. Huh, haven't seen the Celtic since a thousand years ago."

Magnus wasn't really surprised by the Celtics asking for an alliance. In the past, he and Merlin had a lot of contact with them due to Merlin maternal side being descendants of Celtic priests, also known as Druids. Just like with the Biblical God, Magnus got along with them, especially Dagda and Lugh, the former the chief of the Celtic Pantheon. Magnus had done some favors for Dagda to give Merlin blessings as a Druid. When that was done, Merlin became even stronger as a magician and control over nature. Magnus had invited the two gods, as well as Scathach and Morrigan to Babylon to celebrate. Magnus still laughed whenever he remembered a drunk Lugh dancing on the table.

As for the Asgardians, Magnus had always been interested in meeting them. Since he and the NPCs originated from a game based off Nordic legends, the Primordial Dragon Emperor had wondered what it be like to meet actual Norse figures.

"Well, for now we'll invite them. Schedule them to come next week. It will be nice to see Dagda again." Magnus said.

"As you wish, your majesty." Mortem bowed and then excused himself.

Magnus let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. EZY took note of this. "Are you feeling stress out my lord?" She asked in a calm voice.

Perhaps it was because she was his personal creation, or maybe due to her race, but EZY always seemed to know how Magnus was feeling and his thoughts. While she treated him with the same respect as the other NPCs, she would question her creator's order if necessary, clarifying Magnus's duties and giving suggestions whenever possible. That made EZY perfect for carrying out her creator's tasks without misunderstanding his intentions. She was also someone Magnus could confide his thoughts with, and whom he could relax with. Magnus was greatly relieved as he didn't need to keep everything inside him.

"In a way, yes. I made this plan so that I could use it as an excuse to get out of Babylon and see the world." Magnus said as he rubbed his brow.

"It is not because you have grown tired of Babylon, but merely you desire to explore. Am I right, your majesty?" EZY guessed.

' _I'm glad EZY is easy to talk with. The other NPCs would have interpreted that I was discontent with them.'_ Magnus mused. "That's right. Babylon is my home, the home my friends and I worked hard to build up. But we were called the World Searchers for a reason. Exploring and adventures were the very reasons for our guild." He answered as he subconsciously rubbed his legs.

"I think it is good, though, that you are trying to juggle your desire to explore with the good of Babylon. It shows that you truly do care about us servants and the memory of the other Almighty Ones. I am sure the others would understand if you told them, your majesty." Reassured EZY.

That seemed to have brought some measure of comfort to Magnus. The times he spent in YGGDRASIL were the best moments of his former life. Making friends and forming World Searcher followed right after that. Due to his handicap, Magnus didn't make a lot of friends until he started playing YGGDRASIL. And the guild members were able to discuss their problems with one another without fear of being judged or rejected. And when they conquered the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, that was probably the greatest moment of the guild's history. Magnus wanted to keep the guild's legacy alive, in both ensuring Babylon's future and continuing the guild's desire of adventures.

Coming back to the present, Magnus remembered something. "I still need to think of a name for our faction. Can you think of any ideas, EZY?" Magnus asked.

"Perhaps something that represents the bond you had with the other Almighty Ones." Suggested EZY.

That did sound pretty interesting. Magnus hummed as he looked at a globe sitting on his desk. It was a miniature replica of YGDDRASIL that the World Searchers had gotten during the early days of the guild. At the thought of the word 'World' Magnus eyes widened in realization. A smile formed on his face. "I think I got the perfect name."

 **(Kuoh Town, ORC Building, Three Days Later)**

"And so, starting today I will be adviser of the Occult Research Club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too." Azazel said as he finished his introduction to the clubroom. Now wearing a worn-out suit. Irina was also present in the clubroom, wearing the Kuoh Academy girl uniform.

"Why are you here?" Rias asked perplexed while touching her forehead with her hand.

Azazel grinned as he retorted "Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?" Rias snapped back.

Laughing, Azazel raised a hand to placate her. "I'm just joking. Serafall's sister said it was a request from Sirzechs. I'm also here to train the Sacred Gear users too. You'll need it if what happened a few days ago is any indication." He said, the last part with him jerking a thumb towards Issei.

Said pervert had several bandages on his body, including his face. His right arm was also in a cast too. After Magnus and his group left, Asia had tried to heal all of Issei's wounds that he got from Tiamat, but unfortunately, she was not yet adept in healing bones. For now, the Pawn would have to wear the cast until it properly healed.

"That's why the condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory and Sitri families grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. With the terrorist organization, Khaos Brigade, still out there, you're going to need it if you wish to last against them."

"Is it going to be a war?" Asia asked nervously.

Azazel shook his head. "No, it's not at that level yet. Right now, there are just skirmishes. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. War probably won't occur until you guys are in university. Plus, we still don't know where Orbis stands in all this."

"Orbis?" Everyone asked at once.

"It's what Magnus and his lot have started calling themselves. We got the info a day ago." Azazel said. "And it seems like their little show at the summit got a lot of attention from the other pantheons. In fact, two of them appear to be approaching Magnus for an alliance. I even hear that along with Tiamat, two other Dragon Kings have sided with Magnus; Tannin and Quetzalcoatl. As well as Oberon and Titania, the rulers of the Faeries, both of whom are powerful in their own rights, on par with Ultimate-Class and Satan-Class Devils due to their strong connection with nature." Azazel summarized. "The other leaders and I are doing a wait and see with them. After all, we don't want to get on their bad side without a proper reason."

"Are they really that strong? I mean, Sirzechs-sama once told me that Magnus was stronger than him, but what about the others?" Issei asked as he subconsciously rubbed his cast.

"Well, I'm not that knowledgeable on their chain-on-command. What I do know is that Magnus is the ruler of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, as well as Avalon, serving as its protector. Along with him are these figures called the Wardens, those people you saw with him at the summit. After feeling their aura, I do not need to explain that their power equals to or surpasses that of Sirzechs. I also heard that there are other individuals under them, with the weakest could even fight Kokabiel equally if I had to guess." Azazel explained.

Many of the students shuddered. While it was common that many factions had strong fighters, never had they individuals who could be equal in strength to Sirzechs. The Hindu Pantheon might come close, but even then, they didn't have so many. "Will we have to face them?" Kiba asked.

"As I said, it's unknown." Azazel replied. "While I admit that some members of the Three Factions, myself included, have done things to upset Magnus, that doesn't mean they will be hostile towards us. At the very least we might be able to come to neutral terms. I doubt that Khaos Brigade will leave them alone. If the leaders of those people are anything like Katerea, then Orbis might deal with those terrorists for us." He said cheerfully.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Ophis was sitting on a swing that was tied to a tree branch. Behind her was a moderately large house, built on top of a hill on an island that was in the middle of nowhere. It was the closes thing Ophis got to silence. The Dragon God did not even turn around as Vali approached her. Like his counterpart, Vali was also covered in bandages, though unlike Issei, did not have a cast on.

"You, have healed?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"More or less." Vali replied as he stood beside her. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting one of the Primordial Dragon Emperor's subordinates to be so strong."

"Magnus has, many strong subordinates. But, the one you fought, and the others that were there, are his strongest." Said Ophis.

Vali grinned. "Hearing that just makes me want to fight them even more. So many strong people make life a lot more exciting for me." He said as he thought about ways to become stronger to fight them."

Ophis said nothing at his declaration, just continued to swing. His words did make he recall something Magnus had once told her, the last time she tried to get the Primordial Dragon to aid her.

" _How about this. If you can find one or more people who can defeat even one of my Wardens, I'll consider helping you get rid of Great Red."_

"Good. You, must become stronger, so I can regain my silence." Ophis muttered as she kept on swinging.

 **That's the end of this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to be focusing on some other stories. Along with that, I am working on a Doom x Highschool DXD crossover since I've had one in my head for a while.**

 **P.S. Orbis is Latin for 'World', in relation to Magnus's guild, World Searchers.**

 **(Character Info):**

 **Name:** Sole Bagliore

 **Gender:** Female

 **Epithet:** Blazing Knight

 **Creator:** Skyfall

 **Position:** Guardian Commander and Captain of the Royal Guards for the 21st Floor

 **Racial Classes:**

Lizardman (15)

Dragonewt (10)

Etc. (25)

 **Job Classes:**

Elementalist: Fire (10)

Sword Dancer (10)

War Wizard (10)

Knight of Muspelheim (5)

Etc. (25)

 **Total Level** : 100 (Racial Class: 50/Job Class: 50)

 **Karma** : Neutral

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 86

 **MP** : 77

 **PHYATK** : 65

 **PHYDEF** : 71

 **AGILITY** : 83

 **MAGATK** : 90

 **MAGDEF** : 74

 **RESISTANCE** : 80

 **SPECIAL ABILITY** : 69

 **Total** : 695

 **Non-Canon Spells and Skills used and/or mentioned:**

 **Crimson Wraith** : An 8th Tier spell, the user conjures a large red fireball with a demonic face formed on it. The attack does more damage to the target's spirit rather than physical damage.

 **Aspect of the Devil: Tendril Claws** : The user's morphs their fingers into claws and then extends them into tentacles. The tendrils can be used to pierce targets from afar or latch onto them.

 **Dragon Ability Immunity** : Thanks to [Prime Dragon] and [Dragon God] Racial Classes, Magnus is immune to all low-tier dragon-based abilities and high resistance to high-tiers.


	6. Welcome to Babylon

**I've been getting some reviews that there are too many OCs. I apologize but I'm not someone who likes using characters from other animes, I'm more original. Anyway, this chapter will be showing some of the Wardens interacting more with each other and other characters. Enjoy and review!**

 **(Carmarthen, Wales)**

Hidden by magic was a cave outside the town. This place was sacred to Magnus and he would always come here once a year. The reason was very simple: This was the cave that Merlin was born and raised in by his mother after she fled the Church and it was here, he was buried.

Magnus had wanted to have Merlin entombed in Babylon, but his foster son had desired to be buried alongside his mother, the first person to ever show him kindness. Such words were enough to convince Magnus, despite his personal feelings. Thus, once a year Magnus would come by to pay his respects and strengthen the barrier. For the cave was not only the tomb for the famous Magician but also held much of his personal items, some of which others might use with ill intentions.

It had happened when Camelot had fallen. During the Great War, Mordred had staged a coup due to his desire to claim Arthur's throne. To do so, he manipulated Lancelot in having an affair with Arthur's wife Guinevere, which caused the Knights of the Round Table to disband. Magnus had wanted to help settle the situation but had been forced to aid the Biblical God in sealing the Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa. Even Magnus recognized the kind of threat that creature was. Then there was another unexpected entity that had attack Babylon: A World Enemy, powerful creatures from YGGDRASIL, just like World Eater. Its appearance in this universe was a shock to Magnus and he and the Wardens were forced to defend themselves against them.

Because of that however Camelot fell. Along with that Excalibur was shattered, and it and many other items of the Knights fell into the Church, the rest scattered or hidden away by Merlin. The Magician himself was forced into isolation with Arthur's body. By the time Magnus had dealt with the matters at home and solidifying Babylon, Merlin was already on his deathbed. His inability to save the one who was like a son to him was one of Magnus's greatest regrets.

That's why for the past few decades Magnus had buried himself in recovering the weapons and items of the Knights and Camelot's other treasures. Along with that Magnus shielded their surviving relatives, including the Pendragon family in secret. The former had been more difficult, as many people wanted the power that the Knights' weapons held. Many of those had been dealt with by Magnus and Babylon. Excalibur was the last one, and Magnus just had to find the last shard, which was supposedly being used by someone in the Khaos Brigade.

"Add that and what we did with their forces in Kuoh, conflict with them might be unavoidable." Magnus said to himself. "Plus, Ophis will still be seeking out my help to fight Great Red. If only she knew the reasons for my refusal. Not like she care anyway."

"Your majesty" Sole said from a respective distance. She was standing among the many trees that surrounded the cave. "I've received word from Lord Mortem. The delegates of both Norse and Celtic pantheons have arrived at Babylon."

Magnus nodded. He gave Merlin's tombstone, placed inside the cave, one last glance before turning around. Walking out of the natural structure, the dragon immediately casted the concealment spell, which made the cave entrance look like a giant rock covered in moss and roots. With a tired sigh Magnus looked at Sole. "Well then. Let's not keep our guests waiting."

 **(Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Level 19: Fortress)**

An important fact to be known about Babylon is that each of the first twenty levels were different in appearance. As one of the most difficult dungeons in YGGDRASIL, Babylon's levels were some of the toughest and biggest ones in the game. After World Searcher conquered it, they made some modifications to the first twenty levels. These changes were based on environments, structures, size and NPCs located in them. Various POPs would spawn from these levels, their races different depending on the choices made by World Searchers. For the locations themselves, while all the NPCs and POPs love their respective levels, for outsiders, some were preferable for people depending on their style.

One such level was level 19, the Fortress. As the name said, the level was an entire fortress with five walls dividing the areas. The walls were all in different shapes, going from outer to inner, nonagon, octagon, heptagon, hexagon and pentagon, with watchtowers position at each joint of the walls. Each section had homes, armaments, outposts, and war engines for defending the level. As one moves deeper in the defenses and monsters increased too. In the very center of the level was a large fortified castle called 'Indomitable Keep'. And while they were not visible, obviously, were a multitude of traps. Surrounding it was a moat that was filled with Sword Sharks, level 60 monsters that had fins and tails that were as sharp as blades and teeth that could bite through armor. This castle served as the home of Warden Richter Schwert.

Presently, in the castle's dining room, four of the Wardens were chatting while going through food. They were Richter, Ombre, Fjell and Croga. The topic was about the expected arrival of outsiders into Babylon. Naturally, some of them were not too keen on the idea. As the protectors of Babylon, having been put there by the members of World Searcher, the NPCs were fiercely protective of their home that they would destroy any invader without mercy. Even if they were guests invited by Magnus, they were cautious. Fjell was the most vocal among the four, chewing as he spoke loudly.

"This is bullshit!" Fjell roared, slamming his empty mug on the table. A nearby maid quickly ran over and filled it with beer. "I can't believe we're allowing fucking outsiders into the halls of Babylon!" He added as he chugged the alcohol.

"Must you use such vulgar language, Fjell?" Ombre asked disdainfully. He took a sip of red wine. His coat and jacket were hanging on his chair, revealing his violet dress shirt. "Your creator would be disappointed if he heard words like those coming out of your mouth."

"Don't bring Lord Oshi-Biki into this, vampire!" Fjell roared, radiating a bit of power, a blue aura surrounding his body. "I think Lord Sharik would be more disappointed with your lack of concern!" Fjell said.

Ombre glared at the giant at the mention of his creator. A reddish-purple aura began to cover him. The room began to shake and everyone except the other two Wardens shuddered at the power. Croga just kept gobbling up food, taking his comrade's anger as a source of entertainment. It was the Warden of Level 19 who spoke this time.

"If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else." Richter said calmly. "I don't want damage happening to my home. And you know his majesty dislikes infighting."

The mention of Magnus made the giant and vampire calm down and both return to their seats. The shaking also died down as the two calmed themselves. Still irked though, Fjell huffed. "Seriously, how can you all be so calm about this?" He asked Richter.

Richter swallowed some meat he was eating before looking at the giant. "It is his majesty's decision. There is no room for argument. Or are you saying you wish to go against his majesty's will?" There was a dangerous gleam in the immortal human's eyes as he stared hard at Fjell.

"Course not. I just don't feel comfortable of having people not a part of Babylon coming in. It defeats the purpose of us Wardens." Fjell said back.

"What about the inhabitants of Avalon? And Tiamat? We let them in, and you never voiced any complaints." Croga said through his mouth full of food. Near him was a plate with a pile of chicken bones.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I can kind of agree with Fjell." Commented Ombre. "Madam Tiamat is his majesty's mistress and thus has permission to enter and leave Babylon as she pleased so long as she does not bring back any danger. As for Avalon, they have sworn loyalty to his majesty and thus can be considered a part of Babylon. These people who will be visiting are possible allies or at least be neutral with Orbis. Thus, they can also be considered potential enemies too."

"That's why I'm against this." Fjell growled. "What if they're using his majesty's kindness to learn about our forces, try to steal relics or worse, assassinate his majesty?"

"If that's the case, then we'll slaughter them should they turn against Babylon!" Croga declared loudly followed by a loud belch.

Before the conversation could continue, all four Wardens received a message from Mortem. [This is Mortem to all Wardens. The delegates have arrived. Return to your respective levels and make sure they are presentable. Your behavior shall reflect on his majesty. Do not fail him.] The General Warden ordered.

"Well, it appears it is time for us to work." Ombre said as he put on his overcoat. "As Mortem said, let us show our guests the glory of Babylon in the name of his majesty." Fjell snorted but stood, while Croga let out a roar in agreement. Richter nodded as he got up, letting the homunculus servants began cleaning the table.

 **(Entrance to the Garden of Babylon)**

Sitting on a bench were two men. One of them was an elderly male with a long grey beard and a gold and white monocle over his left eye. The other was a handsome man in his early twenties with golden hair, eyes and beard, wearing a white suit. Standing near them was a beautiful young woman with long silver hair and wore a blue suit. In order they were Odin, the Allfather and leader of Asgard, Vidar the third son of Odin, and Rossweisse, a Valkyrie and Odin's aide.

"I must admit this is quite the beautiful garden." Vidar commented as he looked at the many exotic flowers around him. There were also the pure white marble paths, benches, tables, pillars and trees too, giving it a peaceful vibe.

"Indeed, it is Vidar." Odin said to his son. "I just hope the women here are just as beautiful too!" He added with a perverted grin.

Rossweisse sighed. "Lord Odin, can you please not act like that. You're here representing all of Asgard, you must be on your best behavior. Plus, I have heard that the inhabitants here do not take kindly to that sort of thing." She scolded her leader.

"Yes, yes I know." Odin waved off his aide. "Honestly Rossweisse I wish you not act so stiff. This is why you don't have a boyfriend yet."

"T-that has nothing to do with this!" Rossweisse exclaimed. It seemed like those words really struck a chord into the Valkyrie. She seemed close to crying over her status as single.

A fourth voice laughed. "I see that you haven't changed, oh mighty Allfather!"

Approaching the Asgard group were three individuals. At the front was a tall man who appeared to be in his fifties. He had reddish brown hair and a beard, as well as green eyes and tanned skin, like he had been under the sun for long periods. He wore an extravagant green hooded cloak with a golden necklace around it and matching bracelets over his wrists. He also wore blue pants and brown boots. In his right hand was a wooden staff. This was Dagda, Chieftain of the Celtic Pantheon and god of Druids, Fertility, Agriculture and Knowledge.

Behind him was another though younger male. This one appeared around the same age as Vidar. He had short black hair combed back and a bit of fuzz on his chin. His eyes were a deep golden brown and had fair skin. He wore a navy-blue jacket over a black shirt and black jeans with matching boots. This was Lugh, Celtic God of the Sun, Storm, Craft, Oath and Law. He was also listed among the top ten strongest beings in the world.

The third person was the sole female of the group. She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous body including good curves and large breast. She had long pitch-black hair and purple eyes and fair skin. She wore matching purple lipstick and black fingernails. For clothing she wore a black dress that highlighted her figure and showed an ample amount of cleavage. It had a slit on the left side, revealing her smooth legs and black heels. The dress's straps had black feathers that went over her shoulders. This was Morrigan, Celtic Goddess of War, Death and Crows.

Odin chuckled as he went to greet his fellow god. He shook Dagda's hand heartily. "Ha! It's been a long time Lord Dagda. Good to see you as well Morrigan. Looking lovely as ever." Odin said as he shamelessly looked over the goddess's body.

Morrigan snorted. "And you're still as perverted as ever. I'm surprised Frigg hasn't castrated you yet."

Chuckling nervously, the Allfather looked back at Dagda. "Anyway, it's rare for any of you'd Irish lot to come out. You've guys been reclusive since Camelot fell." Odin commented.

Dagda laughed. "Yes, well when I heard Lord Magnus was coming out of isolation, I just had to pay him a visit like old times." The God of Druids said. Then he leaned a bit closer, serious look on his face. "Word to the wise: best not mention Camelot to Lord Magnus. It's a touchy subject for him." Dagda warned.

Odin frowned but nodded. Odin had been one of many who had sensed the grief-stricken roar of Magnus that day. It was so powerful that the Allfather had though Ragnarok had come. Plus, it wouldn't do him any good bringing up old wounds when he came here for peaceful reasons.

It was at that moment a large [Gate] opened at the entrance to the Garden. The delegates watched as two lines of Babylonian Sentinels marched out. Each one was equipped with magical armor and weapons. They had humanoid forms but glowing yellow eyes and iron silver metallic bodies. Their exoskeleton was gold and each one held a golden handle halberd with silver blades. Like all POPs, the Sentinels were at maxed level 30. While weak in comparison by YGGDRASIL Standards, this put them on the same level as High-Class and Ultimate-Class Devils. The Sentinels carried falchions in their right hands, a Heater Shield strapped to their left forearms, and a semi-automatic rifles slung over their backs.

Once they were out the two lines stopped and moved so that the Sentinels were facing one another. They held their weapons up in salute before the delegates. Following them were two different footsteps. Coming out of the portal next was a black penguin wearing a tuxedo. He had a scar over his right eye and a small mohawk on is head. Behind him was a humanoid being slightly taller than a normal human. It wore a white mask with a large black X-shape mark on it. The rest of the attire was a long dark brown cloak that was tattered at the bottom and the wrist collars. Upon closer inspection, the delegates saw visible joints, leading them to realize that it was a puppet.

The penguin waddled up to the delegates. "Greetings! I am Vin, Head Butler of Babylon!" Vin said as he raised a flipper in greeting. He then gestured to the puppet. "This is my associate, Heckler Kotch, a Custodian who serves under Lady EZY. In the name of his Majesty, Magnus Dragan, we welcome you to the glorious Hanging Gardens of Babylon!" He finished with a dramatic bow. Heckler merely nodded his head in greeting.

"A penguin?" Rossweisse commented. She was more surprised of the aura that said penguin was giving off. It rivaled that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. The puppet was also no slouch ether, giving the strong aura he had around him. It made the Valkyrie wonder how strong their leader was.

"Don't let him fool you, Valkyrie. While he's not one of the strongest, Vin is highly capable of directing the many servants in Babylon." Morrigan told Rossweisse.

Dagda was the first approach. "It's been quite a long time, Sir Vin. I trust Lord Dragan is doing well."

"His Majesty is well, Lord Dagda. He will be most please to see you again after these centuries." Vin replied politely. "Now please follow us through the [Gate]. We shall be heading directly towards the throne room where his majesty is waiting for us." And with that the penguin spun around and waddled back through the portal. The Celtics immediately followed with the Norse delegates coming up behind. Heckler Koch took up the rear as the portal closed behind him.

Seconds later they appeared in front throne room door. Its large dark purple and golden trim appearance made Rossweisse feel a bit unnerved. She could feel several strong auras on the other side, as well as three incredibly powerful ones that surpassed that of Odin. Said deity did not seem physically bothered by the powerful presences, nor was Vidar. The Celtic Deities seemed fine as well, though they were probably use to it.

The massive doors opened, revealing to the guests the throne room. The Draco Knights stood at attention. Most were lined up along the red carpet that went from the door to the throne. There were also additional knights around the room, three under each banner that represented an Almighty One. And at the throne itself was Magnus Dragan. He was in his human form, his long white hair tied into a ponytail. He wore an elegant white robe with golden trims and jewels embroidered onto the sleeve collars and bottom of the robe. Underneath it was a black suit with black dress shoes and a blue vest and white dress shirt. Tucked just beneath his collar was a multicolored bolo necktie. In his left hand was World Glaive, the item shining off the light it reflected. To his right was Mortem, Warden General, while to his left was Sole Bagliore.

Vin bowed before his leader. "I present to thee, Lord Magnus Dragan, Ruler of Babylon, Lord Odin, Allfather of Asgard and Lord Vidar from the Norse Faction! And Lord Dagda, Lord Lugh and Lady Morrigan of the Celtic Pantheon!" The butler said as he allowed the delegates to walk forward.

The deities bowed their heads in respect. "Greetings, Lord Magnus. I am Odin, and I am most honored to finally meet you in person." Odin said, not showing any of his previous goofiness.

"As do I, Lord Odin. I welcome you and your entourage to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon." Magnus said politely. He then turned to look at Dagda. "And I am happy to see you again as well, Lord Dagda. To you as well, Lady Morrigan, Lord Lugh."

"It is great to see you as well, Lord Dragan." Dagda replied as he bowed his head in respect. Morrigan and Lugh did the same.

Magnus nodded and then looked back at the Asgard representatives. "I like to extend my welcome to Lord Vidar and…" He paused as he looked at Rossweisse.

The Valkyrie approached carefully and bowed. "My name is Rossweisse, your excellency. I am Lord Odin's bodyguard."

"Ah" Magnus said. "Welcome to Babylon then, Ms. Rossweisse." He said, making the Valkyrie's cheeks turn a bit red. "Beside me is Sole Bagliore, Guardian Commander of my Royal Guards, as well as Warden General Mortem, who commands Babylon in my absence. However, that is enough introductions. Follow me and we'll head to one of the restaurants in the lower levels." Magnus said as he got off his throne. He made his way to one of the doors that connected to the twenty-second level, Sole and Mortem behind him.

 **(Underworld, City Lilith)**

At the capital of Devil Society, a meeting was happening between the leaders of the Three Factions. Among them were Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Azazel along with Vice Governor General Shemhazai and Michael. The discussion was about the appearance of the new faction. "So, has there been any new word regarding Orbis?" Sirzechs asked.

"From what my agents tell me, the Norse and Celtic pantheons have reached out to Magnus. By my estimate, they're probably already paying a visit to Babylon." Azazel replied. He had a bored look on his face, much to Shemhazai's annoyance. "Given their history, high chance that old man Dagda will ally with Orbis."

"True, so we can expect them on backing the other up. What about Asgard though?" Michael asked.

"I've met Odin before. That geezer might consider remaining neutral since he's one of the more open-minded deities." Azazel commented. "Still, we should be careful anyway. Both factions possess pretty powerful individuals. Add them with Orbis and anyone who gets in their way is dead."

The others nodded. Along with their respective chief deities, both pantheons had members who were listed among the top 10. "Has there been any agreement of trying to ally ourselves with Orbis?" Serafall asked.

"There have been debates on the matter. However, I fear that any attempts to extend an inviting hand might not be well received by Orbis, given our history with Babylon. Including what this guy did with one of their relics." Shemhazai sent a glare towards Azazel, who whistled innocently.

"I have to agree with Shemhazai there. Many members of the Church are still rather upset about having to hand over the Excalibur Shards. Some of whom are high ranked and could possibly leave the Vatican should we even try to do such a thing. We're already receiving many objections from this alliance with the Devils. No offense." Michael apologized to the three Satans.

"None taken." Sirzechs replied. "I too fear that they won't ally with us. Many of the inhabitants of Babylon still seem to hold grudges when a good number of Devils have tried to force them into their peerage in the early years after the Civil War."

That caused Serafall and Ajuka to flinch. When the Evil Pieces were first created, Devils were going across the entire world to reincarnate people into their servants. Their natural vices such as greed made them even go into territories of other factions. One of which was the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Many devils believed that they were superior and took what they wanted, thus tried to take some of the people from Babylon and Avalon. Long story short, those Devils were swiftly killed, no survivors, and conflict nearly broke out if it weren't for the Four Satans doing damage control. As the action was in self-defense, the Devils couldn't retaliate because they could not risk a war after just ending another one. Magnus was willing to drop the whole thing so long as Devils kept away from his territory. It's worth mentioning that a lot of the Devils killed were high-class Devils from the Pillars. That caused massive arguments among the Devil nobles, but as said before, they could do nothing.

It was Serafall who spoke. "Perhaps we should offer Lord Dragan an invitation anyway. If we can't be allies, then we perhaps could at least be neutral form. True they might still hold some grudges against us, but the Babylonian inhabitants will follow whatever Lord Dragan says. If we can show him that we've changed over the past 200 years, then we won't have to worry about open hostilities." She explained.

The others could see the logic behind that. Magnus was the sole ruler of Babylon. And it was obvious that the people there were absolutely loyal to him. If they could persuade the dragon to form a non-aggressive paper, then they wouldn't have to worry about looking over their backs. "I like the idea. Plus, if Khaos Brigade decides to pick a fight with both of us, we can work together based off of neutral desires. However, Serafall, isn't your idea based off more of your desire just to see Dragan?" Azazel said the last part with a teasing smirk. He had to duck when a large icicle shard nearly hit him. "Well, I better head back to the kids. I finally managed to get an instructor for the Red Dragon Emperor. Don't want to be late!" He said quickly before entering a teleportation circle. His Vice-Governor General merely sighed in exasperation.

 **(Gremory Territory)**

Azazel stepped out of the teleportation circle. Waiting for him the Gremory's garden were Rias in her peerage. They were all dressed in jerseys now for the upcoming training. "Sorry about that everyone. Had to get some work done before coming over." Azazel said as he was now too dressed in a jersey.

"Anyway, it's time to get practicing. I'll start off with Issei since his instructor can't stay for to long." Azazel said before turning his attention towards said pervert. "Basically, you need help in obtaining and mastering your Balance Breaker. That's why I asked him to come over."

At that moment a large magic circle appeared behind the Fallen Angel. Stepping out of it was a purple dragon walking on his legs. "Everyone, this is Tannin. One of the Seven Dragon Kings. He'll be your instructor on gaining Balance Breaker, Issei." Azazel announced.

"It will be interesting training the possessor of Ddraig." Tannin mused as he looked down on the Devils.

As the others were gawking at Tannin's size and aura, it was Rias who asked, "Wait, I thought you said he was aligned with Orbis. Why would he be here to train a devil?" She asked.

Chuckling, Tannin replied. "Azazel asked the same thing. Though I have sworn loyalty to his Majesty, Magnus gives us dragons and other inhabitants of Avalon some freedom. So long as it does not threaten Babylon, we're allow to do as we please."

"I'm guessing training the wielder of Boosted Gear doesn't count as a threat, huh?" Azazel mused.

"Not really. At his current level, the boy wouldn't last ten minutes against most of Babylon's forces, let alone against his majesty." Tannin said. He then added. "Plus, his majesty had said to me, 'If the idiot gains some more strength, he'll make a better punching bag for Tiamat next time.'"

A depressed hue formed over Issei. The boy could still remember the beating the female dragon had given him.

"Speaking of dragons, do any of you have a dragon for a familiar? His majesty made mention of sensing one when he was at the summit." Tannin said.

It was Asia who responded. "Eh? You mean Rassei?" She asked. A magic circle formed above her hands and seconds later a small blue dragon appeared. Rassei let out a little yawn before looking up at everyone.

"Hoh? A Sprite Dragon? Most impressive." Tannin commented as he examined the young dragon. "Anyway, Lord Magnus was interested in meeting whoever it was, so I'm supposed to activate this gate scroll so the young one can head to Babylon." Tannin explained as he took out a scroll. It had a circle on it with an intricate design.

Asia blinked as Rassei flew from her arms. "Eh, is that really okay?" Asia asked, worried for her familiar.

"Oh, its perfectly safe for him. If your dragon's lucky, Lord Magnus might even train him." Tannin replied.

Azazel whistled, surprised by that. "Damn, if he does that, then your little Sprite Dragon might become even stronger. Magnus was the one who trained Merlin, and that guy had Satan-class level power by the time he became Arthur's advisor."

"Lord Magnus actually possesses an ability that can increase the power level of dragons who are under his wing, figuratively speak of course." Tannin added as he activated the gate scroll. A small portal tore through the air in front of Rassei. The Sprite Dragon gave a wave towards Asia, before electrocuting Issei, and then entered the portal as it closed behind him.

"Now that's out of the way," Tannin said. He picked up the unconscious and toasted Issei into his claws. "I'll be heading to the mountains to begin this boy's training. See you all later!" With that the Blaze Meteor Dragon took off, carrying the Red Dragon Emperor with him.

 **(Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Twenty-Second Level)**

"Delicious!" Odin exclaimed as he took another bite of shining meat. It was followed by a sip of multi-colored wine.

The Norse and Celtic delegates had been guided to what was called the Celestial City, which was made up twenty-second to the twenty-fourth floor. It had the appearance of a city built inside, including an artificial sky that changed from night to day. It had everything a city needed, from complexes for NPCs not assigned to a specific level, to parks, streets and various facilities such as clothe stores and restaurants. Presently, the visitors and Magnus were eating at a restaurant reserved mainly for the Almighty Ones, high valued guests, Wardens and Custodians. The reason because that it overlooked the Celestial City. They ate in an observation room, letting them look down at the inhabitants moving about below.

For the past three hours Magnus took them on a tour around the three levels, showing the delegates the many facilities that they had here, including stores, labs, production and a brief show of the archives. Hundreds of things that were beyond what the human world and their own pantheons they had, as well as other innovations the delegates had never seen before, ranging from magic, spells, items and so on. As they looked around, the visitors also took notice of the inhabitants of Babylon. There were numerous species, ranging from humanoids, demi-humans and heteromorphic. They were all moving about and socializing with one another. No prejudice, no discord, nothing. It was as if they had been like this all their lives. Nothing short of paradise could be used to describe what they've seen. Now, here they were, in one of the city's restaurants, sampling some of Babylon's food.

"I see you're enjoying the Jewel Meat, Lord Odin." Magnus said as he took a bite out of a Hardcrab with Fried Beach Rice inside it. He was drinking the same type of wine as Odin.

"Jewel Meat, that's its name?" Odin mused as he looked at the food. "Indeed, the shine it gives off certainly does look like a jewel." He added as he took another bite. "And this wine is incredible. Its like I'm tasting seven different flavors with one sip."

"That would be Rainbow Fruit Wine. One could compare it to nectar almost." Magnus explained.

"T-this is incredible!" Rossweisse exclaimed in awe. She was gulping down her second serving of Garlic Bread Oyakodon. Beside her was a cup filled with a soda called Mellow Cola. "This dish just defies common sense and yet taste so good! How can such food exist?"

"From what I recall, Babylon has been experimenting on creating new and unique ingredients. As well as breeding animals that have never been seen before. Am I correct?" Dagda asked Magnus. He was eating a bowel of Strawberrice, with a plate of Cabbage Cheese and cup of Summer Whiskey. Lugh was chomping down on a Corn on the Bone and Morrigan was sampling some Shining Gourami with Melk Stardust seasoning. Vidar meanwhile was eating a Bacon Leaf wrapped around Rainbow Fruit. Maids and Butlers were near their large circular table.

"It took us a few decades, but through magic and science we were able to artificially create unique animals, fruits and plants for us to use in the gardens located here and on the 11th and 18th levels as their environments were best suited." Magnus explained. "I was actually thinking of expanding some of our business outside of Babylon, though it will be difficult getting permission from the other factions."

"True. From what I've seen so far, you guys could gain a huge economy from the various businesses you have going on here." Vidar commented as he took another bite of his dish.

Magnus nodded as he finished his plate. He then looked at the two Chief Gods. "So, after seeing most of Babylon and what we possess, I am curious to know where you two stands with us?" He asked Dagda and Odin.

"You already know my answer, Lord Magnus. We of the Celtic Pantheon are deeply indebted to what you've done helping Avalon and our faction. You can consider us allies." Dagda said confidently, earning nods from Lugh and Morrigan.

"I am honored by your trust in me, Lord Dagda. I assure you, I will make sure to prove myself worthy of it." Magnus bowed his head in gratitude. "And what of you, Lord Odin?" The dragon asked the Allfather.

Odin swallowed another piece of meat. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before looking at Magnus. "Well, from what I've seen so far, your faction is far superior than several factions combined. In terms of both military power, products and monetary success. Anyone who tried to go against you would have a death wish." Odin said. There was a glint in his eye. "However, there is one question I'd like to ask before I make my decision."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. The player had a feeling of what that question was but decided to ask anyway. "And what would that be, Lord Odin?"

Odin put both arms on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "Where are you people from?"

 **And there we go, chapter 6 is done. I hope you like some of the revelations and level 19's description. Be sure to leave a review too!  
**

 **P.S. I'm sure you noticed but the food used comes from Toriko.**

 **Wacko12**

 **Name:** Richter Schwert

 **Gender:** Male

 **Epithet:** Thousand Blade Master

 **Creator:** Juggernaut MK

 **Position:** Warden of the 19th Level "The Fortress" of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon

 **Karma** : Good

 **Racial Classes:**

Immortal Human (10)

Etc. 30

 **Job Classes:**

Sword Mage (10)

Sword Saint (10)

War Master (5)

Etc. 35

 **Total Level:** 100 (Racial Class: 40/Job Class: 60)

 **Stats:**

 **HP:** 100

 **MP:** 69

 **PHYATK:** 88

 **PHYDEF:** 85

 **AGILITY:** 80

 **MAGATK:** 75

 **MAGDEF:** 60

 **RESISTANCE:** 90

 **SPECIAL ABILITY:** 100

 **Total:** 747

XXX

 **Name:** Heckler Koch

 **Gender:** Male

 **Epithet:** Deadly Puppeteer

 **Creator:** Maw Full

 **Position:** Custodian of the Armored Workshop (9th Level)

 **Karma:** Neutral Good

 **Racial Classes:**

War Puppet (15)

Etc. 20

 **Job Classes:**

Weapon Master (10)

Poison Maker (5)

Manipulator (10)

Etc. 35

 **Total Level** : 95 (Racial Class: 35/Job Class: 60)

 **Stats** :

 **HP** : 67

 **MP** : 55

 **PHYATK** : 74

 **PHYDEF** : 48

 **AGILITY** : 80

 **MAGATK** : 61

 **MAGDEF** : 56

 **RESISTANCE** : 78

 **SPECIAL ABILITY** : 80

 **Total** : 599


	7. Origins: Overcoming

**I am glad people are enjoying my story. I've also been getting some requests to show what had happened to Magnus during the past thousand years. So, I am doing background chapters like this one. They will be in order, starting when Magnus decides to use a World Item. Be sure to review.**

 **(1700 years ago, England)**

After saving Merlin and introductions, the duo took shelter at Merlin's home, a cave. It was dug in quite deep, filled with various items, as well as a straw bed. It was clear to Magnus that Merlin had been living in here for a long time. Anyways, after the two had gotten settled, Merlin prepared a fire, roasting some rabbits he had killed. Once they had eaten, Magnus had explained where he was.

"So, you're saying that you're from another world?" Merlin asked.

Magnus nodded. He wasn't sure if he should be telling the young teenager all of this, but if he could earn Merlin's trust, it might help the player learn more about his current situation. "Yes, I come from a place called YGGDRASIL."

"Yggdrasil?" Merlin repeated, surprised. "That's the name of the World Tree of the Asgardians." He said.

' _Asgardians? Norse Mythology is real here? And Merlin said that it was Satan who was his father. That means Angels, Demons and even God are real too. What about other mythologies?'_ Magnus thought before looking at Merlin. "Can you tell me more about the supernatural here?" He asked.

So, for the next past hour, Merlin told Magnus everything he knew. The currently existing pantheons were Christianity, Hindu, Norse, Greco-Roman, Shinto, Celtic, Egyptian, Chinese and Buddhism. However, instead of being a united force, Christianity was composed of three factions: one being the Angels, who served the Biblical God and aligned with the Church. After that were the Devils, descendants of the Demons formed by Satan, Merlin's father, now led by the Four Demon Lords. And finally, the Fallen Angels of Grigori, former pure Angels who fell from Heaven for sinning.

That was a lot for Magnus to take in. It was definitely clear that he was in another universe, not back in time. Though, the fact that he met Merlin of all people was kind of obvious. Still, it was pretty exciting to hear that the old mythology of his country was still around, plus the Arthurian folklore. _'Heh, if only Ego Sabbath was here now.'_ Magnus mused, thinking of his occultist expert guild mate.

"By the way, what about magicians? Are there any of them around?" Magnus asked. He frowned when he noticed the confused look on Merlin's face. "Magicians. Humans who could use magic?"

Merlin still seemed a bit lost. "W-well, there are humans who make pact with gods of pantheons for power. And besides those with unique heritage like my own, or who wield Sacred Gears, humans can't use magic." The cambion answered. He then looked at Magnus with curiosity, "Are you telling me that humans from your world could use magic?"

Nodding, Magnus explained. "Yeah, humans were some of the most versatile races back in my world. Some could even defeat demons, angels or dragons depending on their power." He said. Several members of his guild had chosen human as their race. The reason being was that it was the most versatile race class in YGGDRASIL.

"Amazing…" Merlin murmured. "If only our world's humans were like that. Then we wouldn't be at the mercy of the supernatural."

"Is it that bad?" Magnus asked.

"Worse." Merlin responded. "Everyday, humans are constantly harassed by monsters and other beings of the supernatural world. The Church only gets involved when devout followers of the Biblical God are involved. Everyone else are considered pagans and heretics, unworthy of their time." He growled.

Magnus didn't really know much about religion like Christianity. To be honest, the church was pretty much dead in his time. With corporations taking over and destroying the economy, there was no point in having religion since it couldn't fix the planet. Still, the Church of this world sound a lot like those corporations; getting involved only when it concerned them or if they could get something out of it. Made Magnus sick as the player thought about it.

"That's why I hate the Church. They preach doing God's work, but don't give a crap about anyone. The only decent person that was a part of them was my mother." Merlin added. He let out a yawn, sleep beginning to consume him. Yet, he still talked. "Though, it be nice if humans could use magic. Then they could protect themselves. I even wrote up theories for a system that humans could use." Merlin revealed as he picked up a journal. As he handed it to Magnus, the young cambion let out a yawn, his eyes slowly closing.

Merlin was now fast asleep. The fire was still burning as Magnus remained awake, reading the journal. It was filled with numerous magic circles and formulas. If he were in his human body, Magnus wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of this. However, with his [Arcane Dragon] racial class and [Great Sage] job class, Magnus easily deciphered them. They were quite good and if practiced enough, people could use magic without relying on other sources to grant them energy for the spells. Still, as humans did not possess innate magical energy, it would be difficult. At most, people might be able to use alchemy or mediums to make up their lack of magical energies.

Deciding to explore, Magnus added multiple protective spells to the cave's entrance before heading out to explore. Taking on his dragonoid form, he extended his wings and Magnus took to the sky and explored the nearby areas. He saw numerous small human villages, illuminated by few torches. It looked a lot like from the old history books he had read. The middle age was an age where people were divided between commoners and nobility. The nobles lived lavish lifestyles while the commoners struggled every day. In fact, it was a lot like his time period, which angered Magnus all the more.

Magnus's attention shifted when his enhanced hearing picked up yelling. Looking ahead, he saw a small village being attacked by several men on horses. Upon closer inspection, these men appeared to be knights and wore attire affiliated to the Church and the shine of the crosses around their necks gleamed in the night. At the back of the group was a priest. Several of the knights were carrying torches, using them to set houses ablaze while others were chasing the residents, swinging their weapons.

"Okay, that's enough." Magnus said as he dived down. Transforming into his humanoid form while wearing his Imperator of Dominance armor. He landed between a family fleeing from three Knights on horses. Raising his left hand, he said, "Force Shockwave" and sent the riders flying backwards. The villagers and knights nearby all stopped and turned their attention towards the new arrival. Magnus pulled out the World Glaive, the Guild Weapon radiating power in response to its master's anger. Four knights charged at Magnus with their swords drawn. Though they were moving at an impressive speed, to Magnus they were moving as slow as a tortoise. With a powerful swing of the glaive, Magnus cut them down. Using his enhanced vision, Magnus could see several knights on the outskirts of the village. They had bows raised with flame-tipped arrows notched. Realizing that they intended to burn the houses, Magnus acted first. Raising his glaive, Magnus shouted, "Widen Magic: Starfall Hunt!" From the blade shot out multiple bolts of energy. Flying into the air, the bolts spread out throughout the village followed by a dive. The archers had no time to react as the energy bolts pierced their bodies, killing them instantly.

More knights came charging in, swords and shields raised. Magnus twirled his weapon and lunged at them. Their blades did no damage to his armor, chipping upon contact. In contrast, Magnus's Guild Weapon cut through their bodies and armor with zero trouble. A trail of blood and corpses were left behind in Magnus's wake and yet the player did not react to it, something Magnus took note of. _'I guess my physical appearance isn't the only thing that change, but also my mentality.'_ He thought as he impaled another knight.

Back in his world, Magnus, or rather Michael Walter, had never been in a fight, never killed anyone before. Hell, he never carried a weapon in his entire life. And yet here he was, killing men without remorse, not the least bit disgusted. Back in YGGDRASIL, dragons were noted to be highly fierce, killing without hesitation. Perhaps that is what was happening to Magnus, as a dragon, Magnus felt no pity, horror or anything negative as he slew these knights. Plus, the fact that these men were targeting defenseless villagers was something Magnus took in as to why he shouldn't show mercy.

By the time he was done cutting down the knights inside the village, there were only five left. They were on top of horses surrounding the priest, who seemed peeved that his men were killed, yet showed no fear. "Who are you?! Why have you stopped us from delivering God's judgment?!" The priest demanded. Magnus noted he had an Italian accent.

Magnus growled underneath his mask. "Judgment? All I saw was you committing murder on defenseless villagers." He replied. "If anything, you cac a' gheidh amadan are the ones who deserve judgment." Magnus's Irish accent as well as speaking Irish words starting to kick in whenever he was angry.

"Hmph, these heretics refused to accept the blessings of the lord, stubbornly sticking to their pagan gods. Though we have tried to show them the truth, they do not listen and thus must be purge before they can influence the faithful." The priest said without a hint of remorse.

' _Pagan gods? He must be referring to the Celtic Pantheon the Irish and Scottish worshipped before Christianity came.'_ Magnus thoughts. However, such things were not important. "That's your excuse? I thought it would be something a bit more creative, but this just proves what a nutjob you are." Magnus said.

"Hmph. An abomination such as yourself has no say in the work of the holy. Now face god's wrath!" The priest declared. Suddenly the cross around his neck began to glow. Magnus could feel the holy energy radiating from the cross and engulfing the priest. It was a lot like the priest-class from YGGDRASIL. Magnus also recalled Merlin telling him that humans who affiliated themselves with a single or many gods are capable of using magic. _'Guess they'll give power to anyone.'_

Once the energy was at its peaked, the priest fired a powerful beam of holy energy at Magnus. Though to anyone else, this would've been threatening, this beam was about Tier 4. Thus, Magnus didn't even bother to dodge it as the beam harmlessly bounced off his armor. The look on the priest's face, as well as his knights, was priceless. "H-how?! How did you survive that?!"

Magnus huffed, deciding the question wasn't worth answering. Raising his right hand, Magnus used his own spell. "Maximize Magic: Dragon Flamethrower!" Shooting out of Magnus's hand was a stream of fire in the shape of an Eastern Dragon. It roared as it consumed the priest and his knights. They didn't get a chance to scream as their bodies were quickly reduced to ashes.

' _That was pretty quick. I didn't think they'd be so weak against a simple tier 5 spell.'_ Magnus thought as he watched the ashes scatter into the wind. Rain began to soon pour down, as if washing away the feeling of battle around village. Turning around Magnus watched as the flames on the houses and fields were doused. The villagers were nowhere in sight, but Magnus's senses could detect that they were still alive, no doubt taking shelter somewhere. Since he didn't want to scare them any further, he decided to leave, though not before leaving behind a large bag of coins he looted from the dead knights and priests for them.

Later Magnus returned to the cave. The protection ward was intact, and Merlin was still asleep. That gave Magnus time to think of everything happening so far. He was indeed in another world, another Earth to be precise. It wasn't his and he was stuck in the medieval age, where the supernatural actually existed. What really got to the player, though, were how the humans were treated. After saving the village, Magnus spent the next two hours scouting the region. During that time, he saw many monsters attacking undefended villages, forcing him to come in and save them. When he got the chance, Magnus managed to locate where the main gathering of the Church for the area was. To his disgust he watched as villagers were forced to pay tribute, forsake their old ways and practice Christianity just so they could have protection.

"To much, its to much like home." Magnus muttered under his breath. Before and after the accident, Magnus would see how people in the lower class were always struggling to survive. Whether it be food, health or housing, every day was hardship. And yet, the upper class, those with close ties to the corporations, prospered and went along with their lives without a care in the world. They would even treat the lower class as bugs, not even worth their time, or as if their lives were expendable. For someone who was open-minded like Magnus, it was unbearable. It was up to people like Merlin to change these situations.

Speaking of Merlin, the kid had a good heart. Despite his origins, the cambion wanted to help a race that would otherwise scorn him. And Magnus felt compelled to help him, if out of respect and similar thinking and nothing else. The dragonoid's thoughts went back to his journal and research notes, recalling how similar Merlin's ideas were towards the tier magic of YGGDRASIL. _'Wait! That's it!'_ Magnus thought as he stood up. In his possession was an item, a World Item, that could make Merlin's goal easier. It was risky, there was no telling how it would affect this world, but it was worth a shot, right? With that in mind, Magnus activated the World Item, one of the top twenty.

"Five Elements Overcoming!"

 **(Seventh Heaven)**

Seated on his throne in Heaven, Yahweh, or God of the Bible, gasped. Standing up, the middle-age man with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and a small beard, wearing a simple white cloak and golden sandals looked at the large clear pool in front of his throne. From the reflection of the water, he could see all of his creation. Behind him were the advanced and mystical machinery that made up his system and the Sacred Gear system, all of which protected by a powerful barrier.

The reason why Yahweh stood up so quickly because he felt a disturbance. A powerful pulse of energy originating from Earth and spreading across the planet. Fearing it was the work of Satan and his demons, Yahweh began investigating. First thing he did was check the systems, to ensure they were not tampered with. Fortunately, there were no abnormalities. Then Yahweh quickly began scanning every inch of the planet. Searching through the water, he could see no signs of changes to the environment. Nor were there any changes to the humans…none physically. To Yahweh's shock, numerous humans were displaying their own magical energies, which should be impossible. And yet, whatever had just happened, gave humans the power to use magic without aligning themselves with a god. Only an extremely powerful being or object could do such a thing, and the only being he could think of was the Infinite Dragon God, and it had no concern of human affairs.

His musings were broken two beings teleported into his throne room. They were Michael and Gabriel, the former already in his armor and wielding his sword, while the latter had a look of concern on her face. "Father! Are you alright?!" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Gabriel." Yahweh assured his daughter. He felt himself calm down in her presence, as it always had that effect on him.

"We felt the strange pulse of energy and quickly came here to make sure you were okay." Michael said, his eyes sweeping the room for any possible signs of an attack.

Yahweh looked at them. "How is the rest of Heaven?" He asked.

"There are no signs of damage or breaches. Some of the lower-ranked angels are a bit shaken up by the energy wave. Uriel, Raphael and the other Seraphs are currently seeing to the matter." Gabriel answered. "Father, just what was that power? I never felt anything like it before."

"Neither have I. It was completely foreign to me." Commented Yahweh.

"Could it perhaps be the demons? Or the Grigori? This might be a new tactics of theirs to sway the humans under their thrall and invade us." Michael suggested.

Yahweh sighed. Michael has always been liked this, acting stern and paranoid. Though he brought up a good point, the Biblical God felt there was something different about this. "I don't believe that is the case, Michael. This feeling was strong enough that the other pantheons most likely felt it too. Satan would use deception and be discreet about it before making a big move. And I do not believe Azazel has the technology nor the means to do this…" Yahweh explained before showing his angels the pool.

What they saw made the Seraphs look on in surprise. "Normal humans with their own innate magical energies! That's impossible!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yet the proof is right there, my son. Whatever has happened has allowed humans to now wield magic without an outside source. Yet, I believe this was done out of kindness, not malevolence." Yahweh revealed his thoughts.

Michael and Gabriel looked at one another. It was true, after that brief wave, the unknown source had disappeared. Whatever it was, it wasn't influencing the humans beyond simply giving them the ability to wield magic on their own. And their father wouldn't allow such a thing to happen without a response if he thought it was of sinister designs. "Then, what are your orders Father?" Michael asked, dismissing his weapon.

Yahweh scratched his beard before replying. "For now, we observe. See where this lead, while trying to find the one who caused this. Once we do that I'll go and confront them to learn their intentions."

 **(The Next Morning, With Magnus and Merlin)**

The duo was now looking over a small town from a nearby cliff. Magnus had removed his World Champion Armor, instead replacing it with Relic-Class items including a brown and cloak and light-armor. Strapped to his waist was a longsword resting against his left thigh. He was in full on human form, making him look like an older version of the cambion almost. Merlin was wearing his hooded white robe, blue pants and brown boots. Over his shoulders was a sack while he carried a wooden staff in his right hand.

"I can feel several small sources of magical energy down there." Merlin mused as he adjusted his hood. "It looks like you were telling the truth."

Three hours ago, Magnus had told an awoken Merlin of what he had done. Using the Five Elements Overcoming to alter the magic system of this world. Now instead of requiring gods and other high-level supernatural entities to supply them with magical energy, humans could now use magic on their own. However, such a sudden change would naturally gather much attention, some good, some bad, and some neutral. With Merlin's theories and new magic formulas, it would be possible to help humans to use their new powers wisely, without harming themselves or others.

Merlin was surprised by what Magnus did, but also grateful. This was his chance to show that he was more than just a cambion. That he wasn't his father's tool to be used against God. Thus, with determination, the two set onwards towards the town, unaware of the changes their actions will bring.

 **There we go! I hoped you all like this. I'll be doing other background chapters like this too, however at the same time, chapters showing present time too. Anyway, be sure to review.**

 **Name:** Fjell Ruvende

 **Gender:** Male

 **Epithet:** Glacier Mountain Fist

 **Creator** : Oshi-Biki

 **Position** : Warden of the 6th Level "The Arctic" of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon

 **Racial Classes**

Frost Giant (Jotunn) (10)

Descendant of Ymir (5)

Etc. 20

 **Job Classes**

Knight of Nifelheim (5)

Maximum (10)

Minimum (10)

Guardian (10)

Shield Lord (5)

Etc. 25

 **Total:** 100 (Racial Class: 35/Job Class: 65)

 **Karma** : Neutral

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 95

 **MP** : 60

 **PHYATK** : 80

 **PHYDEF** : 100

 **AGILITY** : 50

 **MAGATK** : 45

 **MAGDEF** : 90

 **RESISTANCE** : 90

 **SPECIAL ABILITY** : 75

 **Total** : 685

XXX

 **Name:** EZY Stigma

 **Gender:** Female

 **Epithet:** Armament Maiden

 **Creator:** Magnus Dragan

 **Position** : Warden of the 9th Level "The Industrial Forge" of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon

 **Racial Classes**

Automaton (10)

Magitek (10)

Deus Est Machina (5)

Etc. 20

 **Job Classes**

Armored Mage (10)

Alchemist (10)

Gunner (10)

Sniper (10)

Etc. 15

 **Total:** 100 (Racial Class: 45/Job Class: 55)

 **Karma** : Neutral Good

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 81

 **MP** : 68

 **PHYATK** : 80

 **PHYDEF** : 55

 **AGILITY** : 89

 **MAGATK** : 72

 **MAGDEF** : 60

 **RESISTANCE** : 74

 **SPECIAL ABILITY** : 88

 **Total** : 667

 **Spells and Skills** :

 **Starfall Hunt** : 5th Tier: The user fires energy bolts that fly into the air. They then lock on any target within a twenty-meter radius before attacking. Using Widen Magic, the range can go up to fifty.

 **Dragon Flamethrower** : 5th Tier: The caster releases a powerful stream of flames with a dragon head. The fire homes in on the target and inflicts heavy burn damage on them.

 **Items and Weapons:**

 **World Glaive** : The Guild Item of the World Searchers and can only be wielded by the Guildmaster, Magnus Dragan. The weapon can be used for melee combat and possesses several high-tier items infused with the Caloric Stone and prismatic ore used to create it that can infused various properties into the blade. The weapon can also be used to cast spells too thanks to the materials used to forge it.

 **Imperator of Dominance** : A World Champion Armor that grants the wearer protection from even Divine-level Items and high-tier spells and skills. Can only be worn by a World Champion-class warrior.

 **FYI, cac a' gheidh means 'goose shit' and amadán means 'fool'.**


	8. Layout of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon

**This chapter is to help people get a better and clearer understanding of Orbis and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. That way if you get confused about a part of the dungeon you can come back here and look. Leave a review on what you think. And furthermore, I've been getting reviews that for some reason, I have no idea why that is.  
**

 **Background** : The Hanging Gardens of Babylon was one of the nine toughest dungeons in YGGDRASIL. Located in Midgard, it was discovered by the second top guild in the game, World Searchers, also known as "The Almighty Ones", who decided to conquer it. The 100 players managed to achieve in conquering the dungeon on their first try, making it their new guild base. Following the transfer to the new world, Babylon became the capital and base of Orbis's operations. The residents of Babylon (NPCs and POPs) worship and revere the guild members as gods. After the transition into the New Universe, Magnus made various changes over the past 1,000 years to better accommodate Babylon in response to the numerous factions.

 **Organization**

 **Magnus Dragan** : As the Guildmaster of the World Searchers, also known as the 'Almighty Ones' to the NPCs, and the sole member that traveled to the new world, Magnus is the leader of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and Orbis, known as the Primordial Dragon God Emperor, or Supreme Dragon Emperor for short. Back in YGGDRASIL he was one of the top players in the game and was a jack-of-all-trades type of person, able to use mostly offensive skills and spells, with few supportive and defensive ones. He later took the powers of the strongest World Enemy, World Eater, gaining level 500. After arriving into the new world, he gave humans the ability to use magic freely and became the foster father of Merlin Ambrosius. Magnus has absolute authority over the matters of Orbis and has the undying loyalty of all the residents in Babylon. He is also allowed to change the systems of the dungeon concerning its security and disable the traps on the floors, as is the only one capable of wielding the Guild Weapon, World Glaive.

 **Wardens** : Twenty level 100 NPCs assigned by World Searchers to guard the first twenty floors of Babylon. They have the highest authority second only to Magnus and are all powerful combatants on par with those listed among 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World'. They each command the forces on their respective floor, granting them strong armies. Leading them is one of their own designated the General Warden, who guards the last floor before the floor that the World Searchers reside on. They act as Magnus's second-in-command, and oversees Babylon in Magnus's absence. The General Warden also has access to the security systems too. Wardens came be commanded by other Wardens depending on the situation or Magnus's orders.

 **Custodians** : NPCs whose levels range from 50 to 100. These individuals serve as officers underneath Magnus and the Wardens. They are usually in charge of specific areas in the floors they are placed in. A few Custodians are also level 100, and based on stats, job and racial class, those who are between level 80 and 100 could be stronger than some Wardens. Depending on their position and the floor they are on, the Custodians sometimes act as lieutenants under a certain Warden, and thus cannot be commanded by another. The ones who are level 100 are given special positions that are of importance for Babylon.

 **Other NPCs** : There also exist Custom NPCs who are not a part of the chain of command. These NPCs are not usually made for battle but for other purposes, such as cooking, cleaning, crafting and so on. There is also an NPC who takes care and guards the Herodotus, plus a level 100 who is considered the World Searchers' secret weapon. In Babylon's hierarchy, they rank below the Wardens and Custodians but can command NPCs that come from the pop-up and mercenary systems.

 **Mercenary NPCs** : The NPCs spawned by the mercenary system serve as lower-ranked officers or given other tasks unrelated to fighting. They can even be bodyguards for the Wardens of their floors. Even if their levels might be higher than some of the Custodians, they are still below them in terms of social status.

 **Spawn NPCs:** The POPs from Babylon serve as the troops, citizens and servants of Orbis. They consist of a large variety of races, some more common then others depending on what floor they are spawned from. The main POPs are the Babylonian Sentinels, humanoid Automatons that make up the bulk of Orbis's forces. As they are non-living, the Sentinels do not require maintenance cost. They are armed with a variety of enchanted weapons, which divide them into sub-groups (i.e. swords, greatswords, maces, flails, rifles, axes, spears, pikes, halberds, crossbows, bows and arrows) and armor, while most carry Heater Shields and they are on par with Ultimate Class Devils. The second highest number of POPs are reptiles that consist of various types, such as Lizardmen. They appear mostly on the 21st Floor but also have presence in several other floors too.

 **Outsiders** : Members who do not originate but are a part of Orbis. Despite coming from outside the dungeon, they are treated equally. This includes the residents of Avalon, who are under the protection of Babylon, as well as Antillia, the new home of the Dragons, and Hy-Basil, which is both a home for magicians and the main base of Leordraiocht Organization. They are less expected to take part in battle, instead defending the islands and working with Babylon's forces. The inhabitants primarily consist of nature-aligned races like fairies, elves and nymphs but include other species too who live in harmony. Others are dragons who wish to watch over the growth of the Dragon Apples, some of whom were trained by Magnus, magicians who either come from a long line of druids or members of Leordraiocht and other refugees.

 **Military** : The forces of Orbis are organized so that each Warden commands the Mercenary NPCs and POPs spawned from their respective Floors. However Magnus has full command over them as well as the ones spawned from the other six floors plus the Babylonian Sentinels. Mortem can also take command of other floors should the situation call for it. The forces from the three islands under his rule act more as and defenders, protecting their lands and providing support rather then engaging in battle in other lands. Orbis also makes use of Ellida, the floating warship, for transport, bombardment and aerial support.

 **Exterior** : The outside of the Gardens is about 1,000 meters wide and 1,000 meters high. The garden's edge is surrounded by a ten-meter wall. It is filled with a variety of trees, flowers, stone walkways, lakes, ponds, benches and a pair of decks on the sides of the entrance of the Gardens. The entrance to the interior is a large courtyard guarded by gargoyles and can dispense POPs whenever invaders come. In the four cardinal directions were small temples that have banners with the World Searcher symbol on them. Surrounding the Gardens are ten rotating large stone tablets. These tablets fire beams of magical energy, serving as the outer defense against large scale invaders.

 **Floors** : There are twenty-six floors total in Babylon. The first twenty-one floors were a part of Babylon before conquered by World Searchers. After gaining the dungeon as their own, the guild added the additional five afterwards.

First Floor

 **Name:** "The Great Mountain"

 **Warden:** Lucarne

 **Description:** It comprises of a singular large mountain that is around the same height as Mount Everest. It is filled with different pathways such as bridges, staircases and so on. It also has caves that could lead to different areas of the floor, as well as teleporters. Both the numerous interior and exterior pathways are filled with traps, POPs, NPCs and other obstacles to stop invaders. There is a place on the floor called "Lookout of the Eternal Predator", which is the residence for the floor's Warden, Lucarne. It is basically a huge crow's nest suspended in the air by large support planks.

Second Floor

 **Name:** "The Arctic Field"

 **Warden:** Fjell Ruvende

 **Description:** It is a vast snowy wasteland, with the cold weather changing from gentle to fierce randomly. There are also numerous hills and mountains covered in snow and the entire floor would give ice-damage to those who were not resistant to the weather. Because of that the floor has few traps and mostly relied on its weather and the monsters there. Said monsters are those of the ice element, mainly Frost Giants, and thus are unaffected by the debuff. Fjell resides in the "High Tower" a single large observatory tower somewhere on the floor.

Third Floor

 **Name:** "The Valley"

 **Warden:** Pars Bestia

 **Description:** It is deep between the two mountains that are separated by a body of river and in the shape of a U. Like most of the floors, this one switches between night and day. Its forests and rocks give perfect cover for the traps placed there, as well as the beings that guard it, who were mostly therianthropes. As such, whenever night comes and the full moon appears, they would gain an increase in power, making them even more dangerous. The floor's Warden, Pars, lives in a large cave called "The Grey Den", high up in the mountains.

Fourth Floor

 **Name:** "The Desert"

 **Warden:** Kujtim Ankohem

 **Description:** The entire floor is a vast desert, filled with sand and a few small rocky hills and large skeletal remains of animals. Every twelve hours, a powerful sandstorm appears, which can cause debuffing. The sandstorm can be deactivated by Magnus at will. Hidden underneath sands are numerous POPs that will jump out to attack the enemy. Kujtim's home is called "The Sultan's Capital" a large Arabian castle on top of a sand hill and rocks. Surrounding the castle is a 100-meter-tall square-shaped wall.

Fifth Floor

 **Name:** "The Ocean"

 **Warden:** Gahara Neele Saagar

 **Description:** It has a vast body of water that gives off the illusion of stretching for miles. It has multiple rock formations sticking out, the larger ones connected by metal bridges that lead to the exit. Strong waves are generated every minute, creating whirlpools and a tidal wave forms every thirty minutes that would deal damage or slow down invaders when they try to move through the floor. Aquatic based POPs and NPCs are normally be lurking in the waters to attack and gain a boost for the floor. Deep below the ocean is a large bivalve called "The Great Shell" and serves as the residence for Gahara.

Sixth Floor

 **Name:** "The Battlefield"

 **Warden:** Croga Garbh

 **Description:** It has a wide-open land with a few hills and is filled with trenches, ditches, outposts, ramparts and tents. Unlike most of the floors, this one has very few traps, as POPs were concentrated heavily here as well as NPCs to attack invaders from all sides, making them struggle as they pushed towards the next floor. Croga lives in a large fortified hut called the "Bloody Hold". It has a large wall situated on top of a hill that overlooks the field and had numerous spikes in front of it and on the sides as well as a drawbridge too.

Seventh Floor

 **Name:** "The Sky Cloud"

 **Warden:** Zion Axis Mundi

 **Description:** It is comprised of several large clouds with small cities and temples, built on top of them. Each one has teleporters that transport people and are linked by bridges too. This floor is dangerous due to having no solid surface below, aerial defenders and that the exit of this floor would change between temples once a week. The largest cloud was added by World Searchers, and its Greco-Roman temple is called "Kabbalah" and is Zion's home.

Eighth Floor

 **Name:** "The Urban Land"

 **Warden:** Naboots

 **Description:** An urban-like city, this floor has many tall buildings and numerous streets that act like a labyrinth. The positions of the streets and buildings change once a week and can only be shut down by the Guildmaster. That is to confuse invaders and have them run into traps or POPs. After the transfer, this floor has the second largest number of residents besides the Celestial City. Naboots' residence is a five-story tenement building called "Lost Remnant". It is located at the other end of the floor.

Ninth Floor

 **Name:** "The Industrial Forge"

 **Warden:** EZY Stigma

 **Description:** It has an entire floor filled with nothing but factories, refineries, mills, manufacturing and power plants and laboratories. The very tools and machineries inside are traps hidden in plain sight, and where most Babylonian Sentinels are spawned. Sometimes it releases toxic fumes from the factories that would inflict poison damage to invaders. Interestingly after the Gardens was teleported to this universe, the various structures became real and the industries here could be used for actual labor and production. EZY Stigma's residence is a large silver sphere floating in the air filled with various tools needed for the automaton's maintenance. It is called the "The Cog"

Tenth Floor

 **Name:** "The Swamp"

 **Warden:** Jam Axel

 **Description:** A large wetland filled with a fog that can obscure vision, marshes that have tall grass, rocks and boulders covered in moss, rotted crooked trees and logs, numerous vines, mud, fungus, thick waters and slime that have POPs and traps hidden inside. The floor was designed to separate invading parties while the NPCs and traps picked them off separately. Jam's home is called "The Hidden Pit", which appears as a large moss and fungus covered boulder, with an old tree on top of it, its roots covering nearly the entire thing.

Eleventh Floor

 **Name:** "The Coastland"

 **Warden:** Yugure Oshogatsu

 **Description:** Created based off the shores of Japan before it became a polluted wasteland. It has a beach and water which leads to a town filled with Japanese styled houses and various pathways. The sky changes from day and night and has several small rivers that runs throughout the village. The POPs here are mostly Yokai and has the most Custodians than any other floors. Yugure's home is called "The Shogun Palace" a Japanese castle and largest building with a moat surrounding it. After the transfer, the fields and rivers serve as a source of food alongside some of the other floors.

Twelfth Floor

 **Name:** "The Jungle"

 **Warden:** Fiona Rosebush

 **Description:** As the name says, the eleventh floor is a large forest/woodland filled with dense trees, upheaved roots, vines, hills and rocks, fields of grass, large logs and plants everywhere. The POPs there are all mythical and normal animals, living plants and faeries that use magic to support the other defenders. The floor cycles between day and night, with an artificial sky. Fiona lives in the largest tree called "The Jesse Tree" named after the Tree of Jesse. It towers above the other trees and is extremely thick and wide. Its numerous branches stick out for people to stand on and has a small garden at the top that Fiona likes to hang out.

Thirteenth Floor

 **Name:** "The Volcanic Field"

 **Warden:** Diablo

 **Description** : A hellish landscape, it is a barren black stone ground with small hills and a single large volcano. From the volcano flows crimson lava going down like a river, with numerous bubbles in these currents bursting as they reached the surface. The sky is constantly covered in ash and smoke rising from the volcano. On the second largest hill is Diablo's home, "The Infernal Watch". It is a tall black spiral tower, designed by Ego Sabbath based off Barad-dur, but without the floating burning eye at the top. Instead it has seven rotating spikes protruding, giving off the impression of a crown.

Fourteenth Floor

 **Name:** "The Underground Cave"

 **Warden:** Barrick Spaz

 **Description** : The entire floor is a subterranean area. The entire cavern has numerous tunnels going throughout the floor. It is filled with traps and POPs, mostly golems, Dwarves and other underground and earthly creatures. Most notably, after being teleported, many of the tunnels revealed mines filled with natural resources that replenishes every ten years. Deep within the floor is an underground town where many of the POPs live. Barrick's home is a fortress-castle inside a large hollow section of the floor, called "The Iron Hollow".

Fifteenth Floor

 **Name:** "The Ruins"

 **Warden:** Xin Ran

 **Description:** It has the image of a fallen civilization, with ruined buildings, towers, walls and other structures, covered in grass, moss and dust. They are centered around a large see-through dome covered roman-type coliseum. As such it is filled with traps and was configured to spawn stealth monsters as well as regular POPs who would swarm together when attacking invaders, overwhelming them with numbers or boxing them in. Most of the monsters are insect-types. The stealthy monsters spawned would also take part, striking the invaders when they were distracted. The Warden of this floor, Xin Ran, resides in what is known as "Hanging Hive", which is a sphere-like bee hive that is hanging from a large broken archway.

Sixteenth Floor

 **Name:** "The Rural Hills"

 **Warden:** Ombre Soif de Sang

 **Description:** A rural land with numerous small hills, trees and fields. The fields have multiple traps hidden underneath them as well as homes that spawn POPs. And the small cluster of trees serve to hide POPs waiting in ambush or to attack from afar. The sun and moon above are artificial. After transporting to the new world, the fields have been used for farming along with the ones in the Celestial City. A village was later built for outsiders joining Babylon and the POPs spawned on that floor. Ombre's home is the "Fell Citadel", which is a black gothic castle that overlooks the entire floor.

Seventeenth Floor

 **Name:** "The Wide Plains"

 **Warden:** Fortistis

 **Description** : An open plain with different environments such as savannahs, tundra and grasslands. There are a few trees, lakes, rocks and other objects scattered throughout the area, denying invaders possible cover should they arrive here. The floor focuses on sending numerous POPs against invaders, using buffs on the POPs from the floor's multiple environments to increase their power. Many of the POPs spawned on this floor are beastmen. The home of the Warden Fortistis is called "Wild Hut". It is a large farm-like structure with numerous fields surrounding it. Also there is the Iron Stone Prison, a maximum security prison where the Hanging Gardens of Babylon keep its prisoners. It is hidden underground, where the entrance is a hollow boulder.

Eighteenth Floor

 **Name:** "The Sea Island"

 **Warden:** Chorus Agri Ferox

 **Description:** The entire floor is a single island surrounded by water. Covered by trees, rocks, grass, sand and the normal things you see on an island. POPs move about the island, randomly running into invaders and setting up ambushes. Plus, there are numerous traps covering the area to surprise the enemies and weaken their forces. A river flows from one end of the island, through the large lake in the middle of the island, to the other end. Many of the wildlife, fruits and vegetables grown there have become real since the transfer, making it useful for harvesting. Chorus's home, "Manor of the Crystal Lake" is situated on a smaller island in the center of the lake. It is a mansion made out stones with trees towering over it.

Nineteenth Floor

 **Name:** "The Fortress"

 **Warden:** Richter Schwert

 **Description:** As the name says, the entire floor is a large fortress with five walls dividing the areas. The walls are all in different shapes, going from outer to inner: nonagon, octagon, heptagon, hexagon and pentagon, with watchtowers position at each joint of the walls. Each section has homes, armaments, outposts, and war engines for defending the floor and has a multitude of traps. As one moves deeper in, the number of defenses and monsters increases too. In the very center of the floor is a large fortified castle called 'Indomitable Keep', with a moat around it. The castle serves as the home of Warden Richter Schwert. This floor is considered the strongest of the floors, with the strongest NPCs present, and the secret weapon of World Searchers. The World Searchers believed that if this floor were to fall, then risk of Babylon being conquered was high. There is a level 100 Custodian on this floor who oversees the teleportation system of the Garden.

Twentieth Floor

 **Name:** "The Necropolis"

 **Warden:** Mortem

 **Description** : It is a large graveyard with numerous tomb stones, temples and catacombs. The floor is always dark with only an artificial moon to provide light. The entire floor is riddled with traps and POPs waiting in ambush. Usually undead POPs, like the Sentinels, maintenance cost is not required. Thus, the floor can spawn large numbers of them. Mortem's residence is called "The Bone Church". It is a large black mausoleum with torches both inside and outside of it, and have green flames lit up. Inside is a dungeon where prisoners are kept, several tombs that hold high-level undead, and a small throne room where Mortem resides, as he does not need sleep or sustenance.

Twenty-First Floor

 **Name** : Royal Hall

 **Description** : The twenty-first floor is where the World Searcher guild members originally resided. Along with the one-hundred royal suites for each member, the floor also holds the Throne Hall, the Conference Room, Magnus's private office and the quarters of Sole Bagilore, the Custodian who guards this floor, who is also considered an honorary Warden, as well as the Elemental Golems who guard the hallways, lying in ambush, with the mercenary NPCs Draco Knights directly in the Throne Hall. The POPs that spawned here were mostly reptilian-types, mainly lizardmen. The seventy-two Homunculus Butlers and Maids created by World Searchers also reside there too, with a Staff Canteen for them to have meals, and a separate room for the Guild Members to eat at. The "Security Room", which is operated by a level 100 Custodian who has control of the teleportation system of Babylon, is in this floor. It is also where the head chef, butler, maid and master blacksmith live too. Finally, there is the "Herodotus" or "Great Archive", which is overseen by a level 95 NPC. Named after the famous Greek Historian, the Herodotus houses many records of various literatures, novels, magical items, spell books, summoning tablets, crafting instructions and other materials put together by the World Searchers over the years back in YGGDRASIL. Also kept here is the strongest NPC that the World Searchers have ever made.

Twenty-Second, Twenty-Third and Twenty-Fourth Floors

 **Name** : Celestial City

 **Description:** The name of the city that make up floors twenty-two through twenty-four. It has an artificial sky that follows the same hours as the rest of the Earth, changing from night to day. It is based off the largest cities of old before the year 2138, combining popular cities such as New York City, Las Vegas, London, Paris, Tokyo, Shanghai, Moscow, Venice, Berlin and so forth. The 'citizens' are NPCs and POPs created by Babylon's system and are comprised of multiple races. The city has homes for them, as well as other establishments including hospitals, restaurants, movie theaters, salons, pools, spa resorts, bars, stores, etc. Many of these were merely for appearances but became real after the transport. The city also possesses several small outdoor parks with lakes and trees. Further down are various craftsman shops where potions, armor, scrolls, weapons and other items are made. Sometimes, druids would change the weather in the city, making it rain or snow.

Twenty-Fifth Floor

 **Name** : The Vault

 **Description** : The entire twenty-fifth floor is known solely as the Vault. It exists within a separate space and can only be accessed by a member of World Searchers, through the World Pendants. Along with the vast fortune the guild has acquired over the years, other treasures gained from various activities has its respective place in the Vault. Treasures of importance are kept in different categories, ranging from armors, weapons, jewelry, auxiliary tools, consumables, manufacturing goods, etc. This makes them easily accessible to guild members. Babylon's maintenance room and data crystal storage are also kept there, being extremely important. Including the various traps that guard the Vault, there are golems dubbed "The 300 Strong Guards" who protect the vault alongside the level 100 Custodian in charge of overseeing the floor.

Twenty-Sixth Floor

 **Name:** Cargo Bay

 **Description** : The final and twenty-sixth floor, located at the very bottom of Babylon. It was made to house the flying warship Ellida, which was World Searcher's original guild base won in a contest. The warship rests there when not in use. The area is guarded by Babylonian Sentinels and Wyverns.

 **Path of Enlightenment** : A secret pathway connected between floors eleven to nineteen, it was added by the game designers. World Searcher discovered it during their conquest of the dungeon, allowing them to bypass most of the bosses. After conquering Babylon, World Searcher added a few traps onto the pathway. With that they also added a level 100 Custodian to guard the entrance and another to guard the exit.


	9. Devil of a Problem

**Okay, for those wondering, these are the moments in Magnus's past I am going to focus on:**

 **When he helped give humans magic**

 **Next when he is reunited with the Hanging Gardens in Babylon**

 **Then when he meets the Biblical God a** **s well as the Celtic Pantheon**

 **Defending Babylon from a World Enemy and help Yahweh seal Trihexa**

 **The death of Merlin and Magnus killing the original Satans**

 **Azazel breaking his friend's item and earning Magnus's wrath**

 **Meeting Ophis**

 **Helping end the Devil Civil War**

 **Killing Devils who tried to kidnap people of Avalon and Babylon**

 **Now, a lot of people want to see the one with the Devils. So, I'm going to do that since I came up with ideas regarding it. To be honest, a lot of the origin backgrounds won't be chronological, though I hope you enjoy it either way. Be sure to leave a review! Also, people have been saying that they've been getting false updates. I have no explanation for that.  
**

 **(Underworld, 500 Years Ago)**

Serafall Sitri, heiress to the Sitri Clan, grunted as she killed ten more Devil soldiers. Another Devil charged at her with a spear, forcing Serafall to use her wand as a makeshift club. She batted the enemy's weapon aside before conjuring a large pillar of ice that pierced the Devil's body, skewering him. She launched another wave of ice at more enemy soldiers. As they fell, Serafall took a moment to catch her breath. Her body was covered in scratches and her clothes were slightly torn. And yet this pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Just as her icicles pierced their bodies, Serafall felt like it was piercing her heart. Killing her own kind was something she would never be comfortable with. Yet there was no other option, if the current government, or Old Satan Faction as they were called, were allowed to carry out their plan, to start another Great War, then it would lead to the extinction of the Devil race. That is why people like Serafall, as well as Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium rebelled against the descendants of the original Satans. Their group, the Anti-Satan Faction, had the support of several of the surviving Pillars, including their own houses. The civil war had eventually gone for over a hundred years, costing many Devil lives.

Presently, the Anti-Satan Faction was now besieging Agreas, a large floating island that housed much of the Original Four Satans' technology. If they could take that, then it would be a step away from taking the capital Lucifaad and finally ending this war. However, the Old Satan Faction predicted this and thus stationed a large force to defend the floating island. They also dispatched armies to attack other important areas, thus causing the rebels to split their own in response. The other three leaders had been forced to fight in those areas, thus leaving Serafall to take Agreas. And despite having Satan-class powers, the numerous enemies and attacks were taking their toll on her.

"Serafall-sama! Another wave is incoming!" A young Ruval Phenex shouted. The young heir had no wounds thanks to his clan's regenerating abilities, but he was clearly exhausted from having used so much magic.

Sure enough, at least five dozen Devils were descending. They were all Ultimate-class with a few Satan-class. They remained a safe distance before readying their spells. The magic circles began to merge into one large circle for a powerful bombardment attack. The heiress could tell that this time it would be a full-blown bombardment. Judging by the amount of demonic power being generated, the combine force would injure someone as strong as her severely, especially since she had been exhausting her powers for the past six hours.

"Everyone! Defensive barriers!" She ordered to her forces. Raising her wand, Serafall conjured a large magic circle, which was soon reinforced by the others. Despite that, the barrier wouldn't be able to stop the full barrage of spells coming their way. The Sitri heiress braced for impact when suddenly…

"Maximize Magic: Wall of Babylon!"

Following the voice, a surge of immense magical energy began to expand across the battlefield. Suddenly a large wall, covered in various pictures and runes popped out of the ground between Serafall's forces and the oncoming attacks. The spells bounced off the large structure, explosions filling the air as the protective barrier held firm. The spells all flew back to the ones who cast them, killing or injuring them. It was only after the last wave of spells struck did the wall crumble, having served its purpose. Serafall couldn't help but release a sigh of relief, lowering her own barrier. Still, that didn't mean they were in the clear as she did not know who had cast the spell that saved their lives. However, that question was soon answered.

Hovering above Devils was a large, majestic grey scaled dragon. Its orange eyes radiated power that surpassed that of even Sirzechs and Ajuka's combined. Turning its head around, it looked down at Serafall and the rebels. The Sitri couldn't help but shiver at the presence the dragon gave as it turned its focus back on the Old Satan Faction. Its body began to glow, and the dragon had transformed into an armor-wearing human with dragon wings and a tail sticking out. In their right hand was a majestic glaive that gave off a divine aura.

It only took a glance for Serafall to recognize who this person was, and how couldn't she? Floating before her was none other than Magnus Dragan, the Mystic Battle Dragon. The dragon who raised Merlin Ambrosius, the first Magician. The same dragon who changed the way of magic forever and was said to be on par with the Ouroboros Dragon.

The Devils of the Old Satan Faction were immediately upon him, firing various magical attacks that were fueled with demonic energy. However, they didn't even scratch Magnus's armor, merely bouncing off or were nullified by Magnus's High Tier Magical Immunity. Raising both hands, he said loudly, "Meteor Fall!" There was a massive surge of magic emitting from Magnus as he cast the 10th Tier Spell.

At first nothing happening, then the clouds began to shift and a large sound of something falling made everyone look up. Coming down from the sky was a large meteor. Shimmering light, the meteor blinded all the devils present. The Old Satan Faction forces tried to throw up defensive barriers, but it was no match as the meteor ripped through the air and hit its intended target, crushing the devils under its mass before striking Lucifaed. Upon impact, the meteor let out a burst of explosion. Everything the massive explosion touched was flattened, as well as pulverizing any surrounding targets.

The rebel Devils could only look on in a mixture of shock and fear of how this newcomer single-handily wiped out an army of Ultimate and Satan-class Devils with no trouble at all and destroyed half a city to boot. Serafall, who was the closes, could feel the power radiating from Magnus. She recognized it as the new form of magic that appeared 1700 years ago. When humans no longer needed to make contracts with gods, devils or other supernatural beings, and could use what was called Tier Magic, introduced by Magnus Dragan and taught by Merlin Ambrosius. It was both awe-inspiring and…arousing, much to her embarrassment. If her friends saw her blushing face, then they would never let her live this one down. Speaking of friends…

"Serafall!" A familiar voice shouted. Turning towards its source, Serafall was surprised to see Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium flying towards her. Behind them were their forces. Serafall also took note of the gray-haired woman flying beside Sirzechs. She recognized her as Grayfia Lucifudge, a member of the Lucifudge family, loyal to Lucifer and his descendants. Why was she here? And why was she so close to Sirzechs?

Serafall shook her head. Now wasn't the time for that. "What happened at your battles? Did you win?" The Sitri heiress asked.

"We were at a stalemate when suddenly dragons came flying in. Many of different shapes and sizes, with abilities I've never seen before. They completely demolished the enemy forces, allowing us to disengage and come here." Sirzechs explained. "Looks like the cause was him." The four looked up at Magnus, who by then was joined by Sole and several dozen dragons.

The Gremory heir flew up towards Magnus, followed by Ajuka, Falbium and Serafall. Grayfia chose to remain behind, and against Sirzechs' wishes, under guard. Sensing their approach, Magnus turned around. Retracting his helmet revealed his human face, with the addition of light brownish horns sticking out from his forehead. His golden orange eyes gazed upon the four Devils with neutrality. Sole moved in front of her master.

Deciding to speak first, Sirzechs approached Magnus. "Greetings, Lord Magnus Dragan. I am Sirzechs Gremory. These are my compatriots: Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas." The three mentioned Devils bowed their heads. "We are the leaders of the Anti-Satan Faction, the ones you and your forces assisted. You have our deepest gratitude."

Magnus snorted, signaling Sole to move aside. "I didn't do this for you. Had the Old Satan Faction been allowed to win, they would start a second Great War. Such a conflict would drag the other pantheons, including my home and charges." Magnus looked at the burning remains of Lucifaad. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Sirzechs frowned but nodded in agreement. It was one of the main reasons why this civil war had started in the first place. The Devil race had already lost a great deal of their numbers from the Great War. Yet the descendants of the original Satans were determined to reignite the conflict just for the sake of their vanity. The four young leaders knew if they were allowed to do that, then their kind would suffer even more, perhaps even extinction.

Seeing the understanding look in their eyes, Magnus continued. "I've crippled their armies. You should have no trouble in dealing with the remainders and ousting the leaders. Afterwards, the rest is up to you. I pray that you four guide your people towards a better path."

With those words, Magnus opened a [Gate] in front of him. With one last look at the future leaders of the Underworld, the Primordial Dragon Emperor left, followed by his Royal Guard Captain and summons.

 **(400 Years Later)**

"Evil Pieces?" Magnus questioned Pars. "Is that what they're called?"

"From the information we gathered, yes your majesty, that is the name the Devils are using." Reported Pars, Warden of the Third Level and head of Babylon's spy and intelligence network. Just because Magnus chose to remain isolated didn't mean that they were out of the loop of what was going outside their borders.

In the half a century since the Devil Civil War ended, the Devil Faction had disappeared from the spotlight of the supernatural. No doubt to recover their losses and focus on reorganizing their government and military. Word on Magnus's effort in lending a hand on the final day of the war was kept confidential, with only a few people outside the faction knowing. It was done for the sake so the Devils would look strong. That it was they and solely they who prevailed against the Old Satan Faction. Not that Magnus cared, he just did it for his own reasons, not for fame. The four leaders of the Anti-Satan Faction became leaders of the Devil Faction, each one taking a title of the original leaders as their surnames while relinquishing their claims as their heirs and heiresses of their respective clans.

Magnus just recently learned about these 'Evil Pieces'. Designed by the now named Ajuka Beelzebub, they allowed Devils to reincarnate other beings into Devils to join peerages. Based off chess, each reincarnated Devil received a trait depending on the piece use to reincarnate them. The purpose of the invention was to rebuild the Devil race as Devils rarely give birth the old fashion way. However, that was not the reason why the topic was being discussed.

An hour ago, Magnus got a report from Lucarne that a small group of Devils had attacked the coast of Avalon. With both the inhabitants and Babylon's forces, the Devils were repelled, but those who had escaped took with them several people. The surviving prisoners were currently being interrogated… thoroughly. "We've confirmed that the prisoners are being taken to the Underworld. The territory of said area belongs to the Valefor clan. It is led by Duke Basil Valefor, the only living member of the clan. Apparently, this operation of his is that he captures interesting people and auctions them to other Devil nobles for their peerages." Pars explained.

Magnus growled, his claws digging into the throne's armrest. To be honest, he wouldn't have cared what the Devils were doing. Now though, they captured people under his protection. And that was unacceptable. Looking to the other Wardens, Magnus gave his orders. "Pars prepare teams of stealth units and head towards these locations I will give you. All Wardens except for Diablo and Zion are to prepare your forces as well as the Babylonian Sentinels. We're going to pay Duke Valefor a 'visit'. Let us show them what happens when you mess with Babylon!"

"Yes, your majesty!" All the Wardens responded.

"Your majesty, what shall we be doing?" Zion asked.

"I do not want to reveal yours or Diablo's existence yet to the world. Furthermore, I need some of the Wardens to remain and protect Babylon and Avalon. Coordinate with Lord Oberon and Lady Titania on tightening defenses until we return." Magnus explained.

"As you command, your majesty." Zion and Diablo responded with bows.

"Now then" Magnus said as he summoned his World Champion armor and World Glaive. "Let's give those Devils hell."

 **(Underworld, Valefor Territory)**

In one of the many storages was a mother and her young daughter. Though they looked human with their long blonde hair and blue eyes, they were in fact elves, their pointy ears a clear sign. As Wood Elves, their ancestors had retreated to Avalon, where the aura of nature was still pure and not corrupted by millennia of war.

The daughter, Leandra, whimpered as she clutched her mother. The two had been at the shores of Avalon, playing along with others, when Devils attacked. Though her father fought desperately to protect them, he had been killed like some of the others. Meanwhile, Leandra, her mother and many more were taken to the Underworld, to be sold to other Devil nobles to become part of their peerages or worse as slaves.

For hours, Leandra and her mother held one another close, the silence was torture for them. That changed a few minutes ago, when the sound of explosions, weapons clashing, screams caught their enhanced hearing. They had no idea what was going on until the door to their cell was broken down. The two screamed until they got a better look at the being. It was a humanoid reptile wearing dark golden armor. In their left hand was a round shield styled as a turtle shell, with an axe in their right hand. The mother and daughter realized that it was a Lizardman warrior, one of the troops of Babylon. As further proof, the symbol of the World Searchers was imprinted on his armor plating. The warrior looked at them for a moment before ushering them out of the cell. Not needing further incentive, Leandra and mother ran out of their prison and the building before exiting onto the street.

The situation outside could only be described as chaos. The diverse armies of Babylon attacked the Devils of the Valefor Territory, while at the same time freeing the prisoners and would-be servants/slaves. Buildings and fields were burnt down, reduced to ashes and rubble. Dragons flew above, darkening the skies. Devils that tried to resist and fight back were killed without mercy. Those that tried to flee were either captured or slaughtered. The ones that surrendered were being moved somewhere else. Even the Kings of other Pillars were falling to Babylon's fury, they and their peerages standing no chance against the attackers. What the Devils did not know was before the assault, Magnus had squads of magic casters place anti-teleportation and anti-message barriers across the entirety of Valefor land. That way they could ensure the Devils could neither escape nor inform the rest of the Underworld of what was happening.

Back with Leandra and her mother, the two tried to escape. However, the massive panic going on made the streets crowded with everyone running around madly. And at some point, the two had been separated. "Leandra!" Her mother cried out among the field of people.

"Mother!" Leandra screamed, fear engulfing her heart. "Mother!"

Suddenly a shadow engulfed the Elven child. Turning around, Leandra looked up and saw it was Magnus, the Mystic Battle Dragon, the Primordial Dragon God Emperor of Babylon and protector of Avalon. Magnus noticed her. "What's wrong little one?" He asked gently.

Leandra swallowed before eventually replying. "My mother. I can't find my mother."

By then the streets had become less chaotic as Sentinels were separating everyone into two groups. On one side were the prisoners and Devil civilians, those not involved or were unaware of Valefor's actions. While on the other side were the Devil Kings, their peerages, soldiers and others who had been involved with the kidnappings. Walking across was Ombre, who had begun speaking. And yet Leandra did not hear him, her focus solely on Magnus.

Magnus got closer and knelt beside the girl. "What's your name?"

"L-Leandra." The Elf girl said.

"Pretty name. Here let me help you." Magnus replied gently, offering an armored hand.

At first, Leandra was now sure what to do. And yet, Magnus had been the protector of their home for centuries and came to save them. Deciding to trust him, Leandra shyly took the offered hand. Magnus then guided her to the side, away from the others. He then pulls out a dagger with both ends having blades. The handle was golden with a red ruby in the center. "Pretty, isn't it? It belonged to a comrade of mine. 'Perfectly balance, as all thing should be.' He would say. It will fall if too much weight is on one side, or the other." Magnus explained as he balanced the dagger on one hand. The dragon offered it to Leandra. "Now you try."

The little girl took the dagger and began balancing it on one finger. It was a bit wobbly at first, but she was slowly getting the hang of it. Behind them, Ombre shouted.

"By the will of his majesty, Emperor Magnus Dragan. Those who would dare harm his subjects are sentenced to the ultimate punishment: Death!"

Upon Ombre's declaration, the Babylonian Sentinels raised their magic rifles. Firing, the cries of the dying and screams of the living filled the air. Leandra nearly looked back but was stopped by Magnus. "Don't get distracted, concentrate." Taking Magnus's words, Leandra did indeed concentrate and soon she was balancing the dagger perfectly. "There you go." Magnus said, giving her a smile, which she returned.

"Shall we go find your mother now?" Magnus asked. At the prospect of being reunited with her mother, Leandra nodded eagerly. Taking her hand once more, the dragon guided the elf girl forward, the Sentinels splitting the crowd to make way for them.

 **(Later, Valefor Manor)**

After reuniting the elf girl with her mother, Magnus had all the prisoners sent to Avalon. He was well aware that a lot of them were not from Avalon and had promised to bring them home once the current situation was dealt with. As for said situation, Magnus had arrived at the mansion where Duke Basil Valefor lived. Surrounding it were several dozen Draco Knights and level 50 Elf Rangers under Chorus's command. Nearby were several bodies lying on blood-stained ground. It would appear that a few Devils inside the manor had tried to escape or fight. Their corpses were the results of said effort. Many of them had magical arrows in their bodies, showing the incredible marksmanship of the rangers.

"Remain here and ensure no one leaves. But the Duke is mine." Magnus ordered Chorus who was securing the perimeter.

"As you command, your majesty." Chorus bowed. The Beast Tamer watched as her Emperor headed towards the manor. Using his draconic senses, Magnus immediately picked up the Duke as he was cowering in his private office. Not wasting time, Magnus blew open the walls of said office, startling the Devil.

Basil was a man who appeared in his thirties. His long grayish white hair was tied into a ponytail. He wore blue and white noble clothes that matched his blue eyes. The Devil had pale skin that seemed to turn even whiter as he looked up Magnus's form.

"So, you're the one who kidnapped my people." Magnus said. "You're as pathetic looking as I imagined." He added.

"Damn you! Who do you think you are, filthy dragon?!" Basil demanded.

"That's a question you should ask yourself." Magnus replied. He gently touched the floor, retracting his wings. His helmet had already covered his face. The Dragon summoned the World Glaive.

"I am the current head of the Valefor Clan, one of noble Devil Pillars! It is my right as a superior being to treat inferior beings such as them as tools! For that is all they are!" Basil hissed. He gathered up demonic power in his hands. Multiple magic circles appeared in the air around him. Once he was ready, Basil fired a barrage of demonic energy bolts at Magnus. The World Eater sighed as he swung his weapon. The glaive easily dispersed the attacks with no trouble.

"Dragon Claw" Magnus muttered. A large draconic hand materialized into existence and launched itself at Basil. The Valefor Head had no time to evade as the hand slammed him against the wall behind. Its grip tightened, causing the Devil to cough out blood.

Magnus then calmly walked up towards Basil. With his left hand he grabbed the Devil by the throat. The once proud, fearless and haughty look on the Devil was now gone. Replaced with fear. Just as Magnus wanted.

"And thus, I clothe my naked villainy with old odd ends stolen forth from holy writ and seam a saint when most I play the devil." Magnus recited. His form began to shift into his dragonoid appearance. Magnus's size began to increase, his face taking the form of a grey dragon face. He gained hind legs and a tail materializing from his rear.

"Please! Have mercy!" Basil begged.

"Oh, not tonight Duke, not tonight." Magnus hissed as he put up an [Anti-Sound Barrier] spell around the room. With that barrier up, no one heard the Duke's screams of terror and agony.

Thirty minutes later, Magnus, now back in human form, exited the burning mansion. The Primordial Dragon Emperor had ordered the complete destruction of the manor, as well as taking anything of value from the place. At least Babylon will be able to put them to better use. Waiting for him were Ombre and Chorus. The vampire and elf were both kneeling before him.

"Your majesty, as per your orders we have evacuated everyone back to Avalon. We're still working on organizing those from other Pantheons." Ombre reported. "Pers has also reported back, all parameters of his mission went with complete success."

"Good. With this, we'll be able to leave a good impression on the other factions. Chorus, how did things go on your end?" Magnus asked.

The High Elf held out a scroll. "On this is a list of those who were already 'sold' to some Devil nobles to become a part of their peerages. They are the only ones we still need to retrieve."

"Then it is as I feared." Magnus sighed. He had hoped he would've been able to get here in time, but it seems like it wasn't the case. Taking the scroll, the dragon ordered, "Have our forces fall back and reorganize. Prep the _Ellida_ for use. Pers and his forces are to maintain their positions until further notice."

"Yes, your majesty." Chorus and Ombre replied. "However, what will you be doing?" Asked Chorus.

Magnus sat on a destroyed pillar. He plunged the bottom of World Glaive into the ground, then put his helmet on top of the blade. Then looking at his Wardens, Magnus replied with a single word. "Wait"

 **(An Hour Later)**

"Damnit! I should've seen this coming…" Sirzechs cursed to himself. Ever since his best friend, now Ajuka Beelzebub, had created the Evil Pieces as a mean to rebuild their race, Sirzechs could see future problems ahead with this.

Of course, Ajuka wasn't blind to how other factions and races would react to his invention. Nor were the new Four Great Satans oblivious that some members of their kind might try to abuse the Evil Pieces. The new leaders of Devil kind worked hard to ensure that they were different from their ancestors, with Serafall traveling to different factions to work out treaties and or at least create a neutral ground. Sadly, the true nature of Devils remained, as many nobles fell to their vices. And now with the Evil Pieces, they headed out into the world to find members to join their peerages. Some were able to convince others to become their servants, while others used force, even murder to reincarnate individuals they desired.

Despite his position as Lucifer, there was little Sirzechs or the other Satans could do. Those who had committed such acts were high ranked, even heirs or heads of the surviving Pillars. They were well protected and could not be brought in through the legal system. It didn't help that Zekram Bael, the original head of the Bael Clan, also had a hand in protecting said Devils. Though in Zekram's case, it was also to maintain the balance within Devil Society. With so few Pillars left, they couldn't risk anymore uprisings or battles.

His protection also extended towards Basil Valefor. The last head of the Valefor clan had become popular with many members of the other Pillars the past few decades. Sirzechs had his suspicions in Basil's new 'business', but he could do little to instigate an investigation on him, not when Basil was shielded by many influential people. The Lucifer feared that if any of the other factions learned of Basil's activities, there would be little that could be done to stop them from attacking the Valefor territory.

Eventually Sirzechs' fear came to past when all connection to said territory was lost. It first came to the redhead's attention when four hours ago, powerful magical energies could be felt, followed by a report of a large barrier covering the entire territory of the Valefor clan. It was only worsened when it was learned that many Devil nobles were also trapped in the barrier, with no one being able to teleport in or out. Many Pillar Heads and representatives gathered at the council in Lilith, demanding an explanation of these events or what the Satans were planning to do about it. Falbium was already gathering a force of 10,000 soldiers, including several high-class, ultimate-class and a few Satan-class Devils when the barrier dispersed.

It was mere seconds after that was when a new power was felt sweeping across much of the Underworld. It was so strong and dense that the weaker Devils either lose consciousness or could not remain standing. Even the stronger ones were having trouble breathing. For the four Satans, they knew this aura, from a century ago. It belonged to none other than Magnus Dragan. At that moment, Sirzechs' fears were realized: Basil Valefor had kidnapped people under Magnus's protection and had angered the dragon. When the oppressive aura finally died down, Sirzechs and his colleagues were quick to act. Reorganizing the task force, the army teleported towards the Valefor Manor…or what remained of it.

What welcomed the Devils were the burned ruins of the mansion. The fire had already gone out, leaving only ash and stone. The bodies of the slain Devils still laid where they died. Everything was in absolute ruins. While the veteran soldiers held fast, the younger Devils were disturbed by this much carnage and destruction. Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium, however, were all focused on the long pole before them. Planted deep into the ground, the pole towered over the destroyed mansion. Impaled at the top of it, was the severed head of Basil Valefor. The Devil's face was one of eternal horror and anguish.

The Satans felt distraught at this lost of life. So many Devils dead, and they weren't able to do a thing about it, despite being sworn to protect Devilkind. But for now, their focus shifted towards the person responsible. There, sitting beside the pole, was none other than Magnus Dragan. The Primordial Dragon Emperor looked at the arriving Devils.

"I know what it's like to lose." He said as he got to his feet. "To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail, nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end?" Magnus asked rhetorically, pulling out the World Glaive, making his way towards the four Satans. "Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say, I am." Magnus declared as he walked across the blood and body filled ground towards the four Satans. The Devil soldiers went stiff, readying their weapons while their leaders made no movements.

"Lord Dragan, why are you here? Why do all this?" Sirzechs asked of all things.

Magnus snorted. "Such a stupid question, Sirzechs Gremory. You should know the answer." He pointed his blade at Basil's severed head. "He stole a dragon's treasure. A bad move that brought fatal consequences."

"It didn't have to be this way, Lord Dragan. We could've helped. We-" Ajuka tried to argue but was cut off by a glare from the dragon.

"You of all people should not be speaking. Your 'Evil Pieces' are the root of all this! Turning people into Devils. Forcing them to become your slaves." Magnus snarled. His tail cracked against the ground, leaving spider-webs on the concrete. "And I know what you lot would do if I sent you word of this. You would just shrug it off or find some kind of political strategy to take the blame off yourselves."

Serafall spoke next. Her voice filled with grief and desperation. "No! That's not true! We would never allow this!"

"Enough!" Finally fed up, Magnus roared. Many of the Devil soldiers backed away in fright as the dragon's voice cause the ground to tremble a little. Taking out the same papers Chorus gave him, Magnus looked at Sirzechs. "This here are files we recovered. The names here are those of my people who had already been taken by Kings. Return them to me."

"Those people are no doubt already reincarnated." Falbium said. He and the others would gladly return them if they could, but the political hell storm that would follow would be tremendous. "Their Kings, who are all high-ranked nobles, would never allow it. This isn't something that can be done on a whim."

"But yet it can and will be." Magnus declared, not the least bit bothered by their words. "You have one hour to bring them here, alive and unharmed. And if they are not returned to me by then…then what I'll do to you, your people, your homes, and your lands. It will make all this look tame." Magnus announced.

The way he spoke, the Devils knew that Magnus was being serious. On one hand, they could try and fight him, force him to stand down. But Sirzechs was well aware just how powerful Magnus was. There was no way they would get out unscathed or without large collateral damage. Thus, he tried to end this peacefully. "Please, there is no need for this to get any worse."

His words made Magnus chuckle darkly. "I'm just getting warmed up. This is von Clausewitz shit, total fucking war. I'm gonna pull this whole thing down. I'm going bring the whole fucking diseased, corrupt temple down on your heads. It's gonna to be biblical."

On que, the air around the mansion and nearby land began to distort, magical energies piling up. Following that were several dozen Gates of various sizes opening. Pouring out of the Gates were _legions_. At the forefront were over one-hundred thousand Babylonian Sentinels, making up one-third of the forces. They were followed by golems of various attributes, orcs, goblins, vampires, werewolves, slimes, ogres, trolls, gremlins, birdmen, elves, dwarves, undead, humans, beastmen, homunculus, insectoids, gnomes, dragons, dragonoids, dragonewts, lizardmen, fish-folks, brain eaters, demi-humans, different types of youkai and much more. Many of them were riding on top of mounts, both ground and aerial. High above the vast army was the _Ellida_ , the massive warship hovered over the small Devil army like a looming dark cloud, ready to unleash thunderbolts that will reduce them to ashes. The Wardens except for the 7th and 13th Levels were also present, getting their forces into formation.

The Four Great Satans and their army were rendered speechless. In just seconds, Magnus pulled forth an army that could easily conquer the Underworld. And it wasn't just numbers, many of the individuals had powers comparable to Satan-class, with a few equaling even Sirzechs and Ajuka. They made the 10,000 Devils present look like a militia. The massive army left some of the Devils unresponsive, any feelings of confidence and hope dashed completely.

"As I said" Magnus repeated, tossing the rolled-up papers to Sirzechs. "One hour"

 **(Some Time Later, Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Magnus's Private Office)**

"Have the rescued showed any discomfort or odd behavior?" Magnus asked, sitting in his chair. In his office were Mortem and EZY. The Primordial Dragon Emperor was wearing white-blue, golden trim robe of high material.

It had been a day since Magnus and his forces invaded the Underworld, destroying one of the pillars. Under the threat of being wiped out by a clearly superior force, the Devils gave into Magnus's demands and returned every person who had been taken from Avalon. Magnus had dispatched his Draco Knights to ensure that everything went smoothly. There had been times when forced had to be used, but Sirzechs and the others had managed to complete the task before the hour was up.

Afterwards, Magnus declared that should any Devils be within a mile of Avalon's shores, they would be killed. Once that was said, he and his forces returned to Babylon with the freed prisoners. Next came organizing those who were from other Pantheons, quickly returning them to their homes once everything checked out okay, Magnus's efforts in this earned him much gratitude from the other factions, as well as his other action.

"So far there have been no signs of abnormalities among the former prisoners physically." EZY reported. "However, I believe we should be careful just in case. Such an experience will no doubt caused some mental trauma or other psychological issues."

"Mhm, agreed." Replied the dragon. "Tell Lord Oberon that we will be ready to assist should something like that arise. What about Pars' mission? Any new developments on that?"

Pars' mission had been to send teams of stealth monsters to the various territories of other factions. It was under Magnus's reasoning that there would be Devils in those areas too, searching for future servants. These Devils were captured and presented to the respective faction leaders, who were then informed of the situation regarding the late Valefor head's business. Enraged, the leaders demanded reparation for the kidnappings of their people, or else they would execute the captive Devils, many of whom were nobles. Furthermore, factions banned any Devils from entering their territories without permission, which had to be approved of by half of the leaders of the other Pantheons.

The outcome of all this would not look good for the Devils. The rate of repopulating their race would be decreased significantly, along with their reputation among the other factions. In reverse, the views towards Magnus and Babylon went up. It was a win-win so long as Magnus was concerned.

"The captive Devils have been released, with anyone who had been reincarnated returned to their respective factions." EZY said. "The leaders of these factions give their thanks for informing them of these events."

"However, your majesty, was it truly wise to use one of the [Shooting Stars] for this?" Asked Mortem.

The Avalon inhabitants who had been sold and reincarnated, were feeling negative effects from their Devil status as the energy around Avalon was of divine origin. To save them and free them from a fate they did not choose, Magnus used one of the rare Divine Items, a ring called [Shooting Star], to activate the super-tier spell [Wish Upon a Star] to remove the Evil Pieces. The process had worked, and said objects were expelled from said people.

"Naturally. I swore an oath to Merlin I would protect all those who live on Avalon, just as I will do for those in Babylon. I could not allow those poor souls to live on while suffering. It was a necessary sacrifice." Stated Magnus firmly.

"Course your majesty. Please forgive my rudeness." Mortem bowed his head deeply.

"Once again, I am moved by your kindness, your majesty." EZY said to her creator.

"Thank you EZY." Magnus replied. He let out a sigh as he leaned back. "Now I like to be alone for. I need some time to organize my thoughts on future events."

"As you command, your majesty." Both Wardens said. The two promptly left to give their leader some well-deserved alone time.

 **And there you go! Magnus lays it down on the Devils hard! Next chapter we will be returning to the present time. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review!**

 **Fanon Skills/Spells:**

 **Anti-Sound Barrier** : 6th Tier Spell: The user casts a barrier around the area that silences all noises. This spell can be used to hide the caster and their allies, or to ambush their foes.

 **Wall of Babylon** : 10th Tier Spell: Conjures a large wall that can repel spells up to 8th Tier and reflect them back to the caster. Requires a lot of mana.

 **Dragon Claw** : Skill: Magnus conjures a large dragon arm that can be used to attack or restrain the target.

 **Fanon Items: None**


	10. The Invitation

**I am glad many of you enjoyed the last chapter. As well as caught the reference from Thanos, V for Vendetta and Law-Abiding Citizen.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review!**

 **(Unknown Location)**

Vali, clad in his Scale Mail, dodged a beam of draconic energy. The source was a large purple snake that hissed as it followed the cambion. Charging up his demonic power, Vali fired two powerful energy blasts at the snake, hitting its face directly. However, the serpent did not show any signs of stopping, though it did take some damage from the attack. It opened its jaw and tried to chomp on Vali, only for the young man to fly out of the way and launch another attack on the serpent, avoiding its attacks.

Off to the side was Ophis, still on her swing that Magnus had Barrick construct for the Dragon God. Ever since Vali had healed, he had gotten into training. Sometimes he would spar with his teammates, other times Ophis would conjure a snake made from her own powers. Ophis was more than happy to comply with Vali's request; if the White Dragon Emperor could just defeat one of Magnus's Wardens, then the Primordial Dragon Emperor would help Ophis regain her silence. In terms of raw power, Ophis had the advantage over Magnus. However, Magnus's magical energy was greater than hers, plus he had different weapons and armor that allowed him versatility. There was also his high resistance to Ophis' draconic power, making it difficult for her to wound him. Last but not least was his 'true form', which Magnus had called the Devouring Dragon of Worlds. When Ophis had witnessed it, she had felt fear for the first time in her long infinite life. For the power it released was something she had never seen before. It just made her all the more determine to win this bet she made with Magnus.

Back to the present, the mock battle was nearly over. After a few more minutes Vali finally defeated the snake. The creature faded away, dispersing into energy which Ophis absorbed back into her. The serpent's strength was equivalent to Satan-Class, the same level of power as Vali, so it wasn't much of a surprise that he appeared a bit exhausted. Deactivating his Balance Breaker, Vali walked over to Ophis and sat down on the grass to recover. It was at that moment Bikou appeared.

"Well, looks like you had quite the work-out." The Monkey King commented. "Fighting those things five consecutive times, surprise you're not unconscious."

"What are the others doing?" Vali asked, ignoring Bikou's words.

The monkey yokai shrugged. "Heh, last I checked, Kuroka went wandering about somewhere. I think she took an interest in those fellows from Babylon or something. As for the Pendragons, they went back home to look up stuff about Magnus. Arthur seemed rather curious in someone named Richter Schwert." Bikou explained.

"Richter Schwert, a Warden of Babylon and the one who trained King Arthur in swordsmanship." Ophis summarized as she swung on her swing.

Vali nodded. "Hmm, that explains why those two are interested, plus that Dragan raised Merlin. Regarding the Wardens, however, the one I fought, Diablo, said something that caught my attention."

" _I wish to see the prowess of one who is a descendant of this universe's original Demon Lords. Let us put on a wonderful display for his majesty!"_

"'This universe?' What's that supposed to mean?" Bikou asked.

"My only guess is that the inhabitants of Babylon are from another world and not of Earth, Heaven or Hell." Vali guessed.

"That, is correct." Added Ophis, getting their attention as she continued, "A thousand years ago, there were multiple distortions in the Dimensional Gap, followed by several powerful energy signatures shooting out from a single location. Among them were Magnus Dragan and the Gardens of Babylon's people. From what I can assume, their own world must've been destroyed, and they were cast out."

Vali hummed as he took this all in. It made sense if you thought about it. Powerful beings such as those don't just pop out of nowhere. It just made fighting them all the more desirable. That said… "Well, I guess break time is over. Bikou, feel like a quick spar?" Vali asked as he donned Balance Breaker again.

The current Monkey King let out a sigh. Nevertheless, he readied his staff and got into a fighting stance. "Sure, I could use some exercise." Bikou replied cheekily.

Ophis said nothing as the two clashed. She merely continued swinging.

 **(Babylon, Twenty-Second Floor)**

After the dinner, the Norse delegates were escorted to one of the lounges on the twenty-second level. Magnus had gone to his office with the Celtic members to finalize their alliance. Meanwhile, Odin was going over what he heard in his mind. Magnus, Babylon, all of them were from another Yggdrasil. Though there were some differences, it was almost the same as the nine worlds of theirs. However, according to Magnus, 'Ragnarok' came for them, with the Hanging Gardens of Babylon as one of the few survivors. "This is much more than what I was expecting." Odin said.

"To think there might be worlds identical to our own." Vidar commented. "However, it didn't sound like we were there when Ragnarok came." He turned to look at his father. "Father, I think we should accept the alliance with Orbis."

Odin gazed at his son, who explained. "I know you were originally planning on remaining neutral with them until you could decide whether it was better to align with them or the Biblical Faction. However, if this news reaches Asgard, the many of them will want to align with Babylon out of kinship."

"Kinship? Forgive me, Lord Vidar, but would the others even believe that this place comes from an alternate Yggdrasil?" Rossweisse asked.

"They'll believe it, once they sense the aura radiating from this place." Odin answered. "Ever since I first stepped foot into this place, I could feel a sensation that reminded me much of the Nine Realms. But most of all, I could feel the aura of Ymir." His declaration of sensing the primeval being and father of the Frost Giants earned surprise looks from his son and aid. What Odin did not know was that he was referring to Fjell, who had the racial class "Descendant of Ymir", one of the two highest Giant race classes, the other being "Descendant of Surtur".

"The aura of Ymir?! Father, are you sure?" Vidar asked. When Odin nodded in confirmation, Vidar slouched in his seat, releasing a heavy sigh. "If that is true, then it is all the more reason for us to accept an alliance with them. Ymir was considered one of the top 10 before his death. If someone here does have the same aura as him, then it just proves how powerful they are. Plus, it might help us prevent our own Ragnarok. We've already seen their technological prowess when they showed those Purifiers to us."

Odin hummed as he took this all in. Vidar did make several good points. Indeed, Ymir was a powerful figure, and the only reason why he and his brothers were able to kill him was because the giant had been greatly weakened. Having such an ally would be useful, especially since there has been trouble in his pantheon. And from what he's seen of Babylon's technology and magic, they were superior than what other factions, like the Devils and Fallen Angels, could produce. Especially the Purifiers that Vidar mentioned.

Purifiers were key-looking items that could reverse the demonization of any reincarnated Devil. The device was created by Barrick Spaz, from studying the Evil Pieces recovered and reverse-engineering them. As a sign of good faith, Magnus had the Purifiers given to the leaders of other factions for when one of their own might be turned into a Devil. That way the Underworld could not label these individuals as Stray Devils, as they were no longer Devils.

That wasn't the only blow to the Devils that the Primordial Dragon Emperor had given them. When Magnus's assassins had captured many high-class Devils, he had them given to the other factions to be used as political hostages. This move forced the Devils to restrict their peoples' movements from going into other factions' territories. This had a major effect on the Devils as it slowed their progress to rebuild their numbers significantly since they could only go to areas that were not controlled by factions.

Furthermore, Magnus had great influence over many Magician Associations due to his role in granting them magic and being the adoptive father of Merlin Ambrosius. Humans could use not only magic of other races and factions, but also the Tier magic from YGGDRASIL. That magic was something no other race could use, not even Gods. Tier Magic was soon considered the strongest and most versatile form of magic in the world. It enabled humans to use various types of spells without needing to be aligned to a god, pantheons or sign contracts with supernatural beings.

The strongest organization was the first one to be founded, Leordraiocht. Formed by Merlin, Leordraiocht had much influence among the other cabals, with their members spread out across the world while their base was located on Avalon. After Merlin's death, Magnus took over as leader whenever the position was vacant, then serving as advisor, backer and broker for when said spot was filled. As such, they had the most knowledge regarding magic, especially Tier Magic, which allowed them to perform various effects.

And speaking of Avalon, the island was heavily defended, with a powerful barrier covering the entire landmass, as well as magical artilleries situated on the sea stacks surrounding it. Plus, the inhabitants there were more than just nature-aligned raced. Somehow, Magnus had saved the various races that had been dying out and helped them, plus large amounts of dragons. There were even rumors about gods from existing pantheons, like the Aztec, under his protection. As Avalon was the same size as Greenland, the island had more than enough room for all these people. Said inhabitants were deeply indebted to the dragon, that if Magnus called to them for aid, then their power combined with Babylon would be more than enough to conquer the world.

"We need this alliance father." Vidar said to Odin, disrupting the Allfather's thoughts. "With the Khaos Brigade making moves against us and other pantheons, we need a powerful force to rely on. There is still much distrust with the Biblical Faction, especially the Devils. We cannot count on them for aid. The best course would be to ally with Orbis." Odin said nothing, merely brewing with his thoughts.

 **(Magnus Private Office)**

Three hours later, Magnus was sitting at his desk. Across were Odin and Vidar, also in chairs while Roseweisse stood to the side, just as Sole and Tiamat were doing. The Celtic Pantheon had finished up their work, but was offered to stay a bit longer, just to catch up. Dagda kindly took the offer while Morrigan and Lugh returned home to let the rest of the pantheon know. On the desk were several pieces of paper.

"This is the agreement between both sides I have written. Our factions will begin a trade of magic and technology. Both residents of Babylon and Avalon will have the right to set up shops in Norse territory, selling our goods without trouble, and vice versa with Nordic merchants too, though they cannot create a foothold in Avalon in agreement with Lord Oberon and Lady Titania's wishes, so that must be done through long-range. Along with that, people of both sides can move in either territory freely, with the exception to areas off limit." Magnus summarized the treaty between them.

Odin read the paper carefully. With the addition of providing military support should either side be under attack or going to war, that was pretty much it. To be honest, the Allfather was expecting something more…aggressive. Having access to some of Babylon's magic style would be an incredible boon for anyone, seeing how they entirely used Tier Magic. Magnus seemed more focus on getting his people to set up businesses in other areas outside of Avalon. True, it might seem to not be much to someone of _this_ world, but for Magnus, the products gained from trading and selling would be instrumental for Babylon.

Despite being real and not virtual, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon still acted as a dungeon like it did back in YGGDRASIL, meaning that Magnus still had to pay for the dungeon's security systems. Even though the jewels mined from Fourteenth Floor were real, along with the goods produced from other floors, they did not offer much YGGDRASIL gold coins when put into the exchange box, though they could still be used to make money with the rest of the world and used as currency. Thus, Magnus came up with the idea of selling and trading the items and goods manufactured in Babylon with the people of Avalon and the magician associations. As a former businessman back in his own Earth, Magnus figured that items and money he got back would give a larger amount of gold.

And for the past thousand years, it worked and there was a steady balance in keeping Babylon operational and the economy of his protectorates flowing. However, Magnus figured that if he could branch out, set up shops in other areas of the world, it be even a greater boon for him, especially now that his group was recognized as an official faction. The alliances with the various pantheons would allow the inhabitants of Avalon and his own people to head to their territories to sell their goods, thus increasing income. It would also more job opportunities for his protectorates besides what was available on Avalon and in Babylon.

There was also one type of magic that Magnus was interested in: Rune Magic. It was the only type of magic that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. Magnus had tried to find ways to replicate it, but all met with failure. Thus, he decided to study other factions' runes, with the Leordraiocht assisting him. According to his intelligence network, Rune Magic was very strong in the Norse, Celtic and Egyptian Pantheons. Having successfully gained an alliance with the former two, Magnus would now work on getting a treaty with the third pantheon. He knew that most Egyptian gods held animosity towards the Three Factions for Moses freeing the slaves, as well as other acts towards them. They were aware of what Magnus did to the Devils a hundred years ago. The player believed that they would be more open for trade agreement. If he could get a better grasp of runes, able to use them himself or have his servants with craftsman classes using it, then the possibilities for Orbis were endless.

"Very well, I agree with these terms, Lord Magnus." Odin finally said. As he signed the paper, with his son and Rossweisse as witnesses, Odin commented. "Though, I have to admit, I would've thought you be asking for more. Dragons are known for their ambition."

"Ambition, huh…" Magnus mused as he signed his own copy. To be honest, there had been times when Magnus wanted to give into desires. After all, having the power of the Devourer of the Nine Worlds, the strongest boss in the game, made Magnus feel like he could conquer the world, as well as the Underworld and Heaven. However, when he met Merlin, traveled with the cambion, trained and raised him, said ambitions died quickly. The time he spent with the magician were invaluable, and tempered Magnus's pride. Plus, the fact that he could walk again was a dream come true for Magnus, enough that he couldn't think of anything else to desire of. Now, the player was content with ruling over Babylon and Avalon, watching with pride as his and his friends' creations showed true life and emotions, their legacy living on. "To be honest, I pretty much have everything I've ever wanted."

Odin had seen the deep look on Magnus face before answering. Thus he could tell that the dragon was being honest. Feeling satisfied with the response the Allfather nodded. "Then I look forward to a long lasting alliance." The god said as he held out a hand, which Magnus took happily.

The next half an hour consisted of some idle chatter. Odin on his part kept teasing Rossweisse, much to the Valkyrie's displeasure. During her time here, Magnus had been kind enough to let Rossweisse see some of the books kept in the Herodotus, and even getting into a conversation about their theories on magic. She reminded Magnus a lot about Merlin, both for her fascination in magic and prodigal skills. The Allfather had tried to get his bodyguard to hook up with Magnus, almost like a political marriage. Magnus wasn't really sure if Odin was being serious or not, but couldn't lie that he found Rossweisse attractive.

When the Norse delegates finally left, Magnus let out a sigh of relief that the hard work was over. Seeing her mate's exhaustion, Tiamat walked behind him and began massaging Magnus's shoulders. The player let out a groan of pleasure as he felt the stress disappearing. "I must admit, I did not expect the meeting to go so well." Tiamat commented.

Magnus hummed when his hearing caught a knock on the door. One of the Homunculus maids, who had delivered the food and refreshments during the treaty signing, went to see who it was. A few seconds later she turned to Magnus. "Your majesty, Lord Mortem wishes to speak with you." The maid said.

Sighing, Magnus made a hand gesture. "Let him in." He responded.

The maid bowed and opened the door. The Overlord strode through the room, almost as if he was levitating. The General Warden did a respectful bow to his master. "Your Majesty, I apologize for bothering you after just completing negotiations with, but I believe you should look at this letter we had received. It was delivered to us by one of the Leordraiocht branches." Mortem said, an envelope in his boney hand.

Tiamat stopped her massage as Magnus reached out to take the envelope. On it was the magic seal of both the Gremory Pillar and Sitri Pillar. A small frown form on Magnus's face as he wondered what they could want. Decided to find out, the dragon tore open the envelope and took out the letter, reading its contents. He arched an eyebrow after finishing. "They're inviting me to the Young Devil Gathering?" Magnus said aloud.

"I've heard about it. The heirs and heiresses of the remaining pillars gather with their peerages to meet one another. On the outside it looks like a normal get together but really it is for those kids to make allies with future heads and study each other's servants. Then they meet in front of the Satans and Devil Elders followed by a Rating Game tournament." Tiamat explained. "The tournament is not only for sport, but also to show off both their strength and that of their peerages."

"Why would they be inviting his majesty to such an event? After the punishment we delivered to them during the Valefor incident, followed by the summit, you would think they would be trying to keep their distance from us." Sole commented.

"I passed by Lord Odin and apparently he also received an invitation. The Archangel Michael and Governor General Azazel will also be there too, no doubt that signify the unity of the Three Factions. This may be their attempt to enter peaceful relations with us by showing they have changed through the young Devils…or it could be a trap. I would advise caution your majesty." Mortem said.

That was true. Magnus did not doubt there were still Devils that held contempt towards them for what they did, as well as the Purifiers. And to be honest, Magnus wasn't really keen of making allies with the Biblical Faction. Not so much out of mistrust, but rather the Primordial Dragon saw no major benefit to his own faction. Still, if they were inviting leaders of other pantheons and factions, this might be a chance for Magnus to mingle with those people. But as he read the letter further, there was one thing that caught Magnus's attention…

"They want to meet Lord Oberon and Lady Titania." He said aloud.

"The request seems to be more from the Heaven Faction rather then the Biblical Faction as a whole. Given their past relationship in the past, I can only guess that…" Mortem began but Magnus finished the thought off.

"They want the faeries help in re-forging Excalibur." While it is widely said that the Yahweh was the one who made the holy sword, the truth was that the faeries helped provide the material and magic to forge the sword, whereas Heaven put in the core that granted Excalibur its incredible holy power. And seeing how Magnus had six of the seven shards, and that the faeries were under his protection, it made sense that Michael would wish to speak with him and Oberon. "Still, why would they propose that when we have six of the seven fragments?"

"Even though we have them, the faeries cannot re-make the sword without Heaven's help." Mortem commented. "Perhaps Archangel Michael sees this as a chance to renew the bonds between their races."

That in there lied the problem. While Magnus controlled both Babylon, Antillia and Hy-Basil directly, Avalon was ruled primarily by Oberon and Titania. In the Orbis' hierarchy, Oberon had the highest authority, second only to Magnus. This was to show that the player treated his protectorates equally, rather than acting like a tyrant. However, if Oberon decided to accept the invitation when Magnus didn't, then it would look poorly on Magnus's end as a leader. Sighing, Magnus looked at Mortem. "Tell Lord Oberon and Lady Titania that I wish to speak with them. I will be in Antillia visiting the younglings." Magnus told the Overlord.

"As you command your majesty."

 **(The Underworld, Day Before the Young Devil Gathering)**

The leaders of the Biblical Faction, Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael were all meeting at a small room. They sat around a round table as they discussed about various things. As usual these recent days, the topics mainly included Orbis.

"I am surprised that Lord Dragan accepted our invitation." Sirzechs said. "To be honest, I expected him to refuse."

"Who can say what he's thinking. Despite his position, he's still a dragon, who are known to follow their desires." Azazel. "What has my attention is how quickly he managed to secure an alliance with the Norse and Celtic. Though, I am not entirely surprise with the latter seeing how close Magnus is with old man Dagda. And now my sources tell me Dragan has sent representatives to meet with the Egyptian faction."

Michael frowned. "They have been isolated for some time. Do you think they will accept an alliance?"

"Possibly. From what I've heard, Ra and some of the others were impressed with the trouncing Magnus and Babylon gave the Devils a few decades ago, no offense." Azazel said the last part to Sirzechs. "And then there are those purifiers Orbis has been making."

The word made Sirzechs frown internally. The purifiers had appeared a year after the whole Valefor incident. The first sighting was when the abducted from other pantheons no longer had demonic energy. Ajuka had managed to figure out the cause and was a bit upset that someone managed to find a way to reverse his creation, yet at the same time the inventor was curious how Babylon did it.

The other high-class Devils were in an uproar when this was revealed. Those the public reason was because it decreased the rate of growing the Devil population, for some nobles the truth was that they could not gain strong servants. What was worse was that many reincarnated Devils who were forced to become servants immediately revolted, escaping from the Underworld to the many pantheons to have their Evil Pieces remove. And without those Pieces, they could not be declared Stray Devils and thus protected from hunting teams. A simple but effective loophole.

And back to if the Egyptian Pantheon would accept an alliance with Orbis, it was a good chance they would. Ever since the whole Moses event, many of the leaders of that pantheon held a strong distaste towards the Biblical Faction. The purifiers plus the whole Valefor affair put Magnus under a good light in their eyes.

"There is a good possibility." Sirzechs said, having finished his thoughts. "However, I am more curious on why Lord Dragan wishes to create ties with those pantheons. Barring his relationship with the Celtics over the millennia, there is not much logic in his decision."

"Perhaps there is a connection, yet we cannot see it." Azazel stated. He then looked at his pure counterpart. "I bet you're pretty happy that Lord Oberon is coming to attend too. The fairies and angels got along pretty well before the war broke out."

"Yes, after it was learned that they had hand in the creation of Excalibur, there was no end to the people who wanted them. If it wasn't for Merlin and Magnus, then Avalon would've been overrun." Michael said sadly, truly lamenting on Heaven's inability to help their allies in their hour of need. It was something that God was deeply grateful for when Magnus helped the faeries. "I just pray that Lord Oberon can forgive us and hopefully reestablish ties with us."

"Anyway, we need to be prepared to welcome them. I don't think Lord Dragan will try to cause trouble intentionally, but his servants are well known to be overprotective. Plus, I am kind of worried how some of the Devil nobility might react to his presence. There are still those who hold grudges towards Babylon concerning the Valefor incident, even if we were in the wrong." Sirzechs said.

"Well, it's mostly the geezers who are like that. Can't let go of their pride." Azazel commented with a laidback grin. "Don't worry about it, though. Given that there will be a bunch of high value people, they probably won't cause any trouble."

 **(Unknown Location)**

Deep within a forest, the night sky hanging over, a loan person could be seen resting on a tree branch. The person was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, with long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She wore a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and was currently open at her shoulders, thus giving a view to her large breasts. What stuck out the most were the cat ears on her head and the pair of cat tails coming out from her rear.

"Hey Kuroka!" Bikou shouted, approaching the Nekoshou casually. Behind him was a bespectacled young man with blond hair, a strand of hair across his face, who was usually dressed in a business suit. Strapped to his waist was a longsword that had a round pommel at the end, a huge cross-like shaped guard and a long blade with a gold colored edge.

"Oh, Bikou. And you brought Arthur with you too, nya~" The busty Neko greeted with a lazy wave.

Bikou rested his staff on his shoulder. "The Young Devil Gathering is happening tomorrow night. You still planning on going?" The monkey asked.

Kuroka nodded, making her breast bounce a little. "Of course, nya! I'm going to retrieve my little sister, Shirone, nya."

"You know Vali won't agree to bringing her with you right?" Arthur sighed.

"Nya! I don't care!" Kuroka hissed as she jumped down from the branch. "What about you, Arthur? I thought you wouldn't have any interest in the gathering. Though I hear that Holy-Demon sword wielder will be there nya."

Arthur was going to give an excuse but Bikou cut him off. "He heard that the leader of that new faction, Orbis, will be there, and he's hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Or that guy, Richter something."

"It's Richter _Schwert_ " Arthur said roughly. "The man who trained my ancestor to become one of the strongest swordsmen in history. To be more precise I am just curious…and to make sure you two don't cause too many problems. The last thing we need is all three forces of the Biblical Faction on our tail."

"Yeah, yeah" Kuroka said dismissively. "I wouldn't mind seeing some of those fellows. From what Vali said and showed us, a good number of them seem like perfect candidates nya." She added with a seductive lick. Her two male comrades rolled their eyes. They knew very well that Kuroka was looking to make babies to rebuild the Nekoshou race.

"Do you even have a plan on how to draw your sister out? I doubt you will be able to grab her when she's around so many Devils." Commented Arthur.

Kuroka huffed. "Course I do! I'm not stupid. I know just how to draw my cute little sister out for some quality time. And if any of those little Devils show up… I'll kill them."

With that said, Kuroka activated a large magic teleportation circle. She gave her teammates a wink before walking into the circle. Bikou shrugged his shoulders before he and Arthur followed.

 **(Day of the Young Devil Gathering, Exterior of Babylon)**

Magnus sat at one of the outdoor benches, waiting for the rest of his group. The dragon was clad in a white hooded robe with golden trims. Underneath was a navy suit, a white dress shirt, red tie and black dress shoes. His entourage consisted of Lucarne, Richter Schwert and Heckler Kotch. They were just waiting for the former and one more person.

And at that moment Lucarne came walking forward. "Your majesty, Lord Oberon has arrived."

Coming up behind her was a handsome man appearing in his early to mid-twenties. He was of average height, with fair skin and long straight blonde hair with a few strands over his pointy ears. His deep green eyes radiated power, befitting of his rank. For clothing, the fairy wore a long black robe adorned with gold and brown sandals. Sticking from the sides of his head were deer antlers, and wore a crown made of golden olive wreath.

Oberon, the Fairy King and ruler of Avalon, bowed his head before Magnus. "Lord Magnus." He said, showing that his position was below the dragon.

Magnus returned the bow with one of his own. "Lord Oberon, I am glad you could make it."

"Well to be honest I have been looking for a chance to speak with the leaders of Heaven but really couldn't find the right time." Oberon said. "Sadly, my wife will not be able to accompany us. She does not fully trust the Three Factions. However, she does send her greetings to you."

"And I hope you deliver mine to hers." Magnus returned. "And I understand her distrust. But, let us put that aside for now. We wouldn't want to our hosts waiting."

Once that was said Magnus opened a gate that would lead to the Underworld. Without any words, the group of five powerful beings entered the spatial distortion, which promptly closed behind them.

 **And there you have it. I don't think I need to explain that next chapter should be interesting. Be sure to leave a review!**

 **On a side note, Leordraiocht, or rather Leor Draiocht, is Irish for "Many Magic". I thought the name fitted well seeing how it was founded by the first Magician.**

 **Name:** Ombre Soif de Sang

 **Gender** : Male

 **Epithet** : The Nightmare Count

 **Creator** : Sharik

 **Position** : Warden of the 16th Floor "The Rural Hills" of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon

 **Racial Classes:**

Vampire (10)

Shinso (10)

True Vampire (10)

Etc. 20

 **Job Classes:**

Blood Drinker (10)

Cursed Knight (5)

Cursed Caster (5)

Dark Knight (10)

Etc. 20

 **Total Level** : 100 (Racial Class: 50/Job Class: 50)

 **Karma** : Great Evil

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 84

 **MP** : 76

 **PHYATK** : 66

 **PHYDEF** : 60

 **AGILITY** : 74

 **MAGATK** : 85

 **MAGDEF** : 69

 **RESISTANCE** : 82

 **SPECIAL ABILITY** : 77

 **Total** : 673

XXX

 **Name:** Chorus Agri Ferox

 **Gender:** Female

 **Epithet** : Mistress of the Wild

 **Creator** : Olive=Quarter

 **Position** : Warden of the 18th Floor "The Sea Island" of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon

 **Racial Classes:**

None (High Elf)

 **Job Classes:**

Elementalist: Air (10)

Valkyrie: Whip (5)

Beast Tamer (10)

High Tamer (5)

Rider (10)

Etc. 60

 **Total Level** : 100 (Racial Class: None/Job Class: 100)

 **Karma** : Neutral

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 96

 **MP** : 64

 **PHYATK** : 73

 **PHYDEF** : 67

 **AGILITY** : 84

 **MAGATK** : 61

 **MAGDEF** : 55

 **RESISTANCE** : 80

 **SPECIAL ABILITY** : 90

 **Total** : 670


	11. A Student's Legacy

**It is the Young Devil Gathering! Let's see what interesting action takes place. Be sure to review**

 **(Gremory Mansion)**

Both the Gremory and Sitri Peerages were being escorted to the party of the Young Devil Gathering by Tannin. The large purple dragon was flying towards the high-class hotel that was hoisting the party. All the she-devils and Gasper Vladi, the Bishop of Rias Gremory, were wearing exotic dresses, with Akeno wearing a kimono, while the boys wore their school clothes for some reason.

"Thanks for taking us to the party Tannin-Ossan." Issei said to his instructor this past month.

" **No problem, Red Dragon Emperor. The least I can do while I'm here. Besides, I hear his majesty will also be present at the party, so I figured I might as well carry you all there."** Tannin replied.

That made everyone snap to the attention. "'His Majesty?' Are you referring to Magnus Dragan?" Rias asked. "Why would he be coming to the Underworld?"

" **It seems like your leaders sent him an invitation him in hopes of creating an alliance or neutral treaty with Orbis. Perhaps to make amends with the whole Valefor Incident."** Explained Tannin.

"Valefor Incident? What's that Buchou?" Issei asked Rias. Some of the other Devils beside the recently reincarnated seemed a bit ashamed.

"It refers to an incident that happened about eighty years ago, before I was born. The sole living member of the Valefor Clan, Basil Valefor, had been kidnapping people from other factions to be sold to high-ranking Devils for their Evil Pieces, or as slaves. When people from Avalon were captured, Lord Dragan had brought his forces and laid waste to the Valefor territory, along with killing Basil and many Pillar Heads, heirs and heiresses. It was the first time when Babylon's military force was shown, being far superior to ours in quality and quantity. That incident also became the reason why our faction has such poor relations with the others and why our movement is so limited. Sona and I were only allowed to govern Kuoh Town because Lady Leviathan worked so hard in negotiations with the Shinto and Youkai Factions." Rias explained.

Issei gulped. He knew that not all Devils were like Rias and her family, but still, to actually capture and enslave other races? What a terrifying thought.

"To be honest, Dragan's appearance during the summit, and the offering of an alliance with Orbis has gotten quite a few outcries from Devil nobilities. Particularly those who suffer during the incident, but others too." Sona said. "He killed numerous noble Devils, destroyed one of the surviving Pillars and limited our movements by the other factions. The sheer difference in power has injured many Devils' prides. Thus, there are those who are opposed with the idea of allying with Orbis, perhaps even more when the alliance with Heaven and the Grigori was made. The Satans fear that something might happen during the party."

"I-is that actually possible? I mean, won't there be a lot of security at the hotel? Even Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama will be there too, right?" Issei asked nervously.

"That doesn't mean something won't happen. The attack on the summit is a good example." Akeno replied.

" **It is not just Babylon and Avalon you need to worry about. Magnus rules over the magicians of Hy-Basil and the dragons living on Antillia, with several Dragon Kings, including myself."** Tannin added. **"Not to sound boastful, but combined, we're a pretty powerful force. Though, personally, I do not hope for war. But if it comes to it, I will have to take up arms against you all."**

Issei groaned as the flight continued in silence. This party was becoming more complicated than the Red Dragon Emperor originally feared.

 **(Underworld, Hotel)**

Magnus hummed as he looked at the hotel that was hosting the party. It was five stars material, that was for sure. The staff really went out in making the appearance enticing, and for good reason. Not only was it hosting the Young Devil Gathering, but many important figures from the Three Factions and other pantheons were attending as well. The Devils wanted to put on a good appearance for the guests. Unfortunately, the hotel paled in comparison to the ones on Avalon and in Babylon, though that could just be Magnus' opinion.

The other members of this little group thinking of other topics. "I do not feel comfortable, your Majesty. I still believe that you should have brought a larger escort." Richter said.

Magnus sighed. "Richter, sometimes quality is better than quantity." Having two level 100 NPCs and one level 90 was indeed overkill for an escort in his view. Furthermore, bringing more bodyguards would not leave a good impression and could be seen as a show of force. Magnus had even rejected the suggestion of having stealth monsters nearby too. "I'm more than confident that you three will assure mine and Lord Oberon's safety. And Tannin will be arriving soon too."

Richter frowned but willed to his master's decision. "As you wish, your Majesty."

"Anyway, let us head inside. Don't want to keep our hosts waiting." Magnus said as the five began making their way to the hotel's front door. He ignored the looks his group was getting from the passing by Devils. Their expressions ranged from shock, curious, awe, fear and hate. The player had more than expected this, given his past actions towards their race. Still, he knew they would not try anything foolish, less they risk the wrath of their leaders.

An hour later after the young Devils had spoken before the Elders and Satans about their goals, the group had entered the reception hall. Already there were numerous Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and other individuals there. It was really amazing that these people were only recently enemies. Guess a lot of the members of the Three Factions were tired of constant fighting.

"Hmm, the food here is adequate, worthy for his majesty." Lucarne said as she took a bite from some mini-crescent dogs she got from the buffet. She paid no mind to the stares from the Devils, even the lecherous ones due to her body and clothes. In fact, everyone from Orbis were getting attention. "Still, Babylon's cooking is far better."

Heckler gave a few clicks and whistles as he stood motionless near her and Richter.

"I have to agree Heckler. If it wasn't, I would've suggested we bring food from home here. Nothing but the finest for his majesty." Added Richter.

The Fairy King had been quiet for most of the time. As a creature of nature and divinity, the demonic beings such as Devils were his opposites. And considering that Devils in the past have tried to capture his people for their unique magic-crafting skills, Oberon was not fully comfortable being in the Underworld.

"Ah, I see Lord Michael up ahead." Oberon said.

True enough, Michael was indeed not too far away. He was speaking to Sirzechs and Serafall. With him were Griselda and Vasco Strada, the Cardinal Priest and one of the strongest Exorcists in history. Those two were most likely here as the Archangel's bodyguards.

"Well, shall we go and greet them?" Magnus suggested, earning a nod from Oberon who walked towards the angel. The dragon was about to follow the fairy when his shadow suddenly started to shift. It was only for a second, thus no one else noticed. Nor did they see the distant look in Magnus's eyes, as if something else had his attention. Quietly Magnus beckoned Richter over to his side. Seeing the signal, the Warden moved over closer towards Magnus.

"Your majesty?" Richter asked in a low voice.

"It seems like we have some unexpected guests outside the hotel. A Shadow Doll contacted me and said one of them who is of interest to you is among them." Magnus whispered. A look of surprise appeared in Richter's eyes, before becoming serious. Magnus then handed a miniature shield figure to Richter. "Take Heckler with you and find out what is happening. You may engage if you wish but capture them alive."

"As you command, your majesty." Richter said as he did a small bow. He made a motion to Heckler, and the war puppet nodded before following him stealthily out of the room. With that done, Magnus went to join Oberon, with Lucarne behind him.

 **(Forest, outside the hotel)**

Richter and Heckler were speeding through the forest, the latter lagging behind the former a little. In front of them was a third being. This one had a humanoid, but androgynous appearance. Its entire body was covered in darkness and the other distinctive feature were the long claws from the fingers that reached the person's knees.

This was a Shadow Doll, a level 70 summon from the Mercenary system in Babylon. They were weak in direct combat but were some of the best in stealth and assassination. Their finger-blades could slice through most high-level items and defenses and could also move through shadows while being undetected. They made perfect scouts and spies, which is why Magnus used them when he got word that the current heir to the Pendragon Family and his little sister joined terrorists. He had three Shadow Dolls assigned to each sibling, hiding in their shadows to watch their movements, and jump in if they were in a very bad situation.

Right now, they were leading the two towards where a descendant of King Arthur was. Richter noticed they had passed through a barrier. Richter suspected it was to keep out unwanted eyes but was easy for those of his and Heckler's levels to bypass. Plus, Richter had the item Magnus had given him, which was a barrier-type item, its level able to block out level 80 individuals.

Heckler began to click, pointing ahead. Following his finger, Richter saw their target. True enough, there was a blonde male who looked like the spitting image of Richter's old student. With him was a female Nekoshou and a Monkey Youkai. They were facing off against the Red Dragon Emperor who was wearing Scale Mail, the Gremory Girl and a young Neko girl. "Heckler, you go around the other way and try to ambush them. I will enter through the front." Richter ordered.

The puppet clicked in approval before moving towards the left. The Shadow Doll also disappeared, no doubt returning to the Pendragon's shadow. Now was the time for Richter to see if this boy had the same skills as his ancestor. Activating the relic, a new, stronger barrier covered the first one as Richter landed in the opening to face his student's descendant.

The six people present were clearly surprised. First, they all felt another barrier covering the area, followed by the blue armored human landing before them. At least, he appeared and smelled like human. But the aura he was letting off was greater than any human could possibly possess. Not even the strongest exorcist, Vasco Strada, had such an aura. It was Arthur who recognized the newcomer first. The armor and appearance, they all matched the books kept in his family's library.

"Y-you're Richter Schwert. One of the Wardens of Babylon." Arthur said, earning surprise looks from his comrades and the Devils.

"And you are Arthur Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur, heir to the Pendragon Family and a member of Khaos Brigade." Richter said as he stood straight. His aura seemed to flood the area, causing the weaker Devils to gasp at the density of it. "As a member of the Brigade, that makes you enemies of Orbis. Thus, his majesty has sent us to capture you. I, however, also have a personal reason for being here." With that, Richter pulled out his personal weapon, the broadsword named Star Commandment. Getting into a stance, holding the blade with one hand, he pointed the blade at Arthur. "I wish to see the skills of my student's descendant."

The aura intensified, pushing it down on everyone, especially Arthur. The blonde man gasped as he felt it. Was this the same feeling his ancestor felt? And the way Richter held himself, he was clearly a master swordsman, and the Star Commandment was also a powerful blade, judging by the power it was giving off. It was that moment something deep inside Arthur began to stir: Excitement. Gripping Caliburn with both hands, Arthur said to Kuroka and Bikou without looking at them. "You two, I've changed my mind. I'm getting involved."

Without waiting for a reply, Arthur dashed towards Richter at impressive speed. He prepared to bring his sword down, when suddenly his senses flared, forcing Arthur to shift his grip to block Richter's unexpected strike. "Impressive speed, good instinct and reflexes. Not bad so far." Richter mused as Star Commandment clashed with Caliburn. "Show me what else you can do." And with that their duel continued.

Kuroka, who had originally come here to take her sister, was surprised by the newcomer's sudden appearance. But at least he was able to keep Arthur occupied long enough for her to nab Shirone AKA Koneko Toujou. True there was still the Red Dragon Emperor, but he couldn't hold his Balance Breaker for long. "Bikou! Let's pound the pervert and then I can get Shirone nya!" Kuroka said to the monkey Youkai.

"Heh, fine let's get his over with before Arthur-whoa!" Bikou's sentence was cut off when a buzz saw nearly cut his head off. Standing between him, Kuroka and the Devils was Heckler. His left arm had morphed into a large buzz saw, still spinning at high speed.

Heckler gave some clicks before raising his right arm. Protruding from his cloak's sleeve was an automatic crossbow with four short prongs. The puppet began firing flame covered arrows at the Youkais. Bikou swung his staff to deflect the first wave of arrows, but the moment they made contact, the arrows burst into flames. They nearly burned the monkey Youkai if he hadn't jumped back in time. Realizing the danger of the arrows, Kuroka and Bikou began dodging them. Kuroka fired several wheels of black flames at Heckler, who responded by swapping his buzz saw arm with an energy shield that easily blocked the attacks.

Retracting his weapons, Heckler changed his arms back to normal. This time though, his palms had holes on them. He then released a torrent of flames from each hole towards Bikou and Kuroka. The Nekoshou formed a magic circle to block the flames, while Bikou extended his staff and jumped over the flames. He then retracted his staff to its normal length once he was above Heckler. "Get smashed, wooden doll!" Bikou exclaimed as he prepared to bring his weapon down on Heckler.

Unfortunately, Heckler was not out of tricks. Raising his head, Heckler opened his mouth wide, revealing a cannon inside it. Bikou let out a yelp as the war puppet fired an artillery shell at him, resulting in a large explosion. Fortunately for the monkey Youkai, Bikou had coated his body in Touki, so the damage he took was not as serious, though he still had a few bruises and his armor was cracked. Heckler turned off his flamethrowers while Bikou and Kuroka regrouped. Meanwhile the three young Devils watching were in awe. They had been struggling against just one of these terrorists, and yet this newcomer was taking both of them with ease.

"Damn, this guy is tough." Bikou commented. "Hey, Kuroka, shouldn't your poison still be in effect?"

Kuroka frowned. "I already tried that. But this guy isn't the least bit effective. Guess that's because he's a doll, nya."

Heckler body began to shift, making the two tense. He then lashed both arms out forward, revealing a pair of six-barreled cannons. Immediately they opened fire, releasing a barrage of bullets. Bikou immediately deflected the bullets with his staff, followed by extended its length towards Heckler. It struck the war doll right in the chest, but only made him shake a little, doing no significant damage. Heckler than charged up all twelve barrels and fired a concentrated shot at Bikou. If the Monkey Youkai had not been using Toki, he would've had a hole through his chest. Instead, the blast sent him backwards, crashing into a tree.

Kuroka cursed before seeing Heckler shifting his attention to her. Firing his guns, the bullets phased through the Nekoshou, her body dispersing into nothing. Suddenly, several more Kurokas appeared all around of Heckler. They all smiled as mist began to gather and energy gathered between their hands. Heckler titled his head before retracting his guns. He then unleashed thorny whips and began spinning around. The Kuroka Clones' eyes widened as the whips dispelled each clone one at a time. It was only when they reached the last clone did it move, revealing itself to be the real Kuroka. However, she had gotten the time she needed. Firing the sphere of ki, the ball struck Heckler head on, resulting in a large explosion. Kuroka landed safely away from the explosion while Issei tried to shield Rias and Koneko. The older Nekoshou smirked, thinking she won.

Unfortunately, she had not. From the smoke a cable with four-pronged tip pincers shot out. Kuroka had no time to react when the pincers grabbed her, clutching her body tightly. "Wait, what?!" Kuroka screamed before she found herself being reeled in. "NYA~!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

Arthur grunted as he deflected another slash attack from Richter. The Warden pressed on his attack, delivering five slashes at the same time, all of them flying towards the young man. Acting quickly, Arthur swung Caliburn, creating a tear in space that absorbed the slashes before closing. He then opened another tear for his blade to attack Richter from behind, but the Warden easily blocked it without looking by raising his own sword over his shoulder. Cursing, Arthur prepared another tactic.

Ever since the fight began, Arthur had been on the defense. Though he managed to launch a few of his own attacks, Richter easily blocked them. What was worse were those energy slash attacks he would unleash. Arthur knew that his sword, Star Commandment, could unleash several slashes at once, but he didn't know they could come at different angles. That made dodging or deflecting them extremely hard, and Arthur's clothes already had several gashes, with a few cuts to his skin.

The real problem, though, was Richter's intuition. No matter what angle Arthur tried to come at, even when using Caliburn's special ability, the Warden would immediately counter and block those attacks, without even trying. It was infuriating yet at the same time exciting for Arthur. He would never admit it, but he was a bit of a battle junkie like Vali. However, Arthur wanted to fight strong sword users, and before him was the strongest swordsman he had ever met. No wonder his ancestor became such a powerful sword user if he trained under this man.

Arthur's musings were broken when Richter was upon him. Bring his broadsword down, Arthur barely raised Caliburn in time to block it. "You shouldn't get distracted during a fight. It could be fatal." Richter chastised Arthur before pushing the young man back.

Letting out a grunt, Arthur fired a wave of holy energy at Richter. The Warden merely deflected it with Star Commandment. Then he got into a stance, his sword pointing forward. Arthur just barely raised Caliburn in time when Richter said, "Flash Strike!" And dashed forward at an invisible speed before reappearing behind Arthur. A second later a large gash appeared on Arthur, tearing through his suit. The blonde gasped as he fell to his knees, using Caliburn to steady himself. A second later he managed to get up and swung his sword at Richter's back. Though surprised, the Warden was able to deflect the strike with ease.

"Impressive. Most people at your level would be unable to stand. And yet you were able to push yourself forward." Richter praised.

If he had to rank Arthur, the boy would be at level 58. His physical prowess was above most humans, as well as other sword wielders. He had good instincts and will to push himself and ignore his wounds, not an easy feat. Plus, Arthur's mastery of Caliburn were good, not near the level of his ancestor, but adequate. If kept training than the boy would eventually reach King Arthur's level. Then he could bring out the true power of the Strongest Holy Sword. They were interrupted when an injured Bikou landed beside Arthur, his staff raised in a threatening manner.

"Bikou?" Arthur said when he looked at his teammate's state. Noticing another teammate was absent, the blonde asked, "Where is Kuorka?"

"That damn puppet grabbed her and has her trapped somewhere." Bikou replied, his eyes never leaving Richter and Heckler who had joined beside the Warden.

"If you plan on saving her, I recommend not to." Richter said, getting out his stance. Looking up, cracks were starting to form on the barrier. "Even a high-level barrier such as this will have trouble holding back my power. If I go out anymore, the barrier will be destroyed, and your presence will be felt by the Three Factions. Plus, I rather not burden his Majesty with political trouble if these three got hurt." This time indicating to the young Devils.

Arthur frowned. "You're letting us retreat?" He asked, unbelieving it to be true.

"Our goal was to capture at least one member of Khaos Brigade, which we have done. As well as my own desire to see how strong my student's descendant is…which I find satisfactory." Richter said, humbling Arthur. "Do not fear, your companion will not be treated unfairly. His Majesty is not unnecessarily cruel."

Conflicted, Arthur weighed his options. He and Bikou were in no condition to continue fighting. And if what Richter said was true, then they would have more trouble on their hands. "Very well. Bikou we're withdrawing for now." Arthur said as he slashed the air behind him, creating a tear in space. The Youkai seemed uncomfortable with the decision, but resigned and jumped through the portal, followed by Arthur.

At that moment the portal vanished, and the nighttime sky reappeared. Issei, who had been standing the whole time to protect Rias and Koneko, finally collapsed. The girls were immediately to his side, making sure he was okay. Richter sheathed his sword while Heckler relaxed his body. Rias looked at the two, frowning when neither of them looked back. Nevertheless, she bowed her head. "Lord Richter and Sir Heckler correct? Thank you for saving us. I was not sure if we could've stopped them without your aid." She said.

Richter snorted. "Do not take this the wrong way, Ms. Gremory. Our reason for coming here were for his Majesty's sake. Saving you was merely something that happened. Now, it seems like Sir Tannin is coming along with some Devils. We shall be leaving and return to his Majesty's side." The Warden said as said Dragon King was flying towards them. The Warden and Custodian than took off before a squad of Devils arrived. They did not see Koneko's eyes following them, her thoughts towards her captured sister.

 **There we go! Chapter done. Hoped you all liked it, be sure to leave a review. Next chapter will be Magnus and Oberon meeting with the leaders of the Three Factions along with some other surprises.**

 **Name:** Lucarne

 **Gender:** Female

 **Epithet:** Watcher in the Sky

 **Creator:** Big Horner

 **Position** : Warden of the 1st Floor "The Great Mountain" of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon

 **Racial Classes**

Harpy (15)

Phoenix (5)

Etc. 25

 **Job Classes**

Archer (10)

Shooter (10)

Ranger (10)

Mystic Archer (5)

Etc. 20

 **Total Level** : 100 (Racial Class: 45/Job Class: 55)

 **Karma** : Good

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 80

 **MP** : 73

 **PHYATK** : 69

 **PHYDEF** : 58

 **AGILITY** : 74

 **MAGATK** : 81

 **MAGDEF** : 66

 **RESISTANCE** : 77

 **SPECIAL ABILITY** : 56

 **Total** : 634

 **Skills Used** :

 **Flash Strike** : Richter performs a powerful thrust move, disappearing and reappearing behind his target, leaving a powerful slash on them. This move is difficult to see, as well as dodge/block.

 **Items Used**

 **Star Commandment** : A long sword with a six-pointed golden star-shaped guard. The wielder can release more than one slash attack, the limit being ten, or combine them for larger attacks.

 **The ability of Star Commandment had some inspiration from Sephiroth from Final Fantasy**


End file.
